The New Night-Guard
by Themysteryone14
Summary: A story after the 3rd movie. A northern European girl, saw that there was a job available at the museum! She meets all of the people, and quickly falls in love with them all. How about her and Ahkmenrah's relationship? (DON'T HATE! THIS IS JUST FOR FUN :3 )
1. Chapter 1 - The New Night Guard

**I've watched "Night at the museum" just recently, and i'm obssesed with the story! (Specially Ahkmenrah :3) So here is my story **** Please do tell if you want more of this! I would love to write more! –Easy C (my nickname). (Ps. In this story, Larry came back to work at the museum, after 3 years, and also the thing about Ahkmenrah and his family coming back to America!)**

"_New night-guard requested at the American Museum of Natural History! Join Larry Daley, and watch over the one museum where they say everything comes to life! Does this sound like something good to you? Feel free to come down at the museum and maybe get your job today!" _

The smell of coffee filled my kitchen with a lovely smell. As I read the newspaper, I looked after a new job, and saw the museum had one. I thought about it for a bit, a night guard? Could that really be something for me? I was desperately in need for a job, since no other resturants wants a singing waitress. I've lived here in America for almost 2 years, I would turn 19 in 2 weeks, which was weeks before christmas, but still no luck has been with me. Maybe this was my call? I had to try at least. This made me smile, I had hope. I decided to get changed and hear if I could be an meeting with the one in charged. Probably Larry Daley. Once I was dressed I packed my purse, my CV (in case they needed it) and went down to my car. I looked at the time, it would be closing in about 20 minutes. I rushed over there as fast as possible.

It took me about 10 minutes to get there. It was hard to find a parking spot, there were so many people coming in and out of the museum. Was this really popular? I could imagine. But as more time went, and in was starting to get late, there wasn't so many people. Once I found a parking spot, I rushed to get over to the gate. I hoped that no one else had gotten the job. Once I entered the door, i remembered that i haven't made an apointment. Well fudge! I didn't matter. Maybe i was better to just ask in person. I got over to the reception, and saw a lady talking to the phone. I patiently waited for her to finish. I looked around and saw all the scoupltures and wax-figures there was. Theodore Roosevelt was the first one i noticed. As i remember correctly, he have been America's president a long time ago. I saw the big dinosaur, from behind. It was huge, and so was the museum. I had a hard time believing that one night-guard could take care of all 'this'. Finally the lady noticed me, and ended her call. She smiled a bit.

"What can i help you with miss?" She said, in a positive way. I got a little shy, but cleared my throat.

"Um. I was wondering if the night guard job, was still available?" I said, trying to sound as clear as possible. Her eyes got wider, but looked at her computer.

"It is. Have you made an apointment?" She asked.

"No miss. I forgot." I said a little more quiet, but she heard it. She sighted. But she looked at me, for a little while. Maybe she saw how desperate i was. She pressed some buttons on her computer.

"Well, you are lucky that Mr. Daley is available now. Let me show you the way." She said and got up from her chair. I smiled and breathed out.

"Thank you so much, miss." I said smiling.

"Don't mention it." She said looking at me, but turned her head, so she was looking strait again.

We walked for a few minutes, and got over to a door with the sign "_Night-guard office"_. The lady nocked on the door, and opened the door so she could pull her head in. I didn't hear much, but she probraly said something about a girl that was interested in the job. She got her head out and opened the door for me. I nodded and said quietly "thanks" to her. I looked over at the man sitting with some paperwork, and looking at me. I was Larry Daley. Once i got in, i closed the door, now there was more quiet of all the tourists talking. He smiled and walked over to me, he reached out his hand and i took it. We shaked hands.

"I'm Larry Daley. Nice to meet you." He said, positivly. I smiled.

"Celina Anderson, call me Elina if it's necesarry. My pleasure as well." He looked at me, like he had never heard that name before. I showed me over to a chair. I sat down and he sat down as well. I gave him my CV and he opened it to look at it.

"You have a strange accent, but you speak perfect english. Where are you from?" he asked. He could already tell now, i wasn't american.

"Northern Europe, but i have roots from France and Algeria…From my father…" I said. He looked at me. A little surpised. He put my CV down.

"What made you come here to live in America?" I had to think a little on that one. I looked at him, still smiling a bit.

"America has more posibilities, it's bigger. And i've always wanted to live in America." I was confindent in my answer, and i meant every word. He scanned me from head to toe, then looked at my CV.

"I can see that you have had many different jobs. Cleaner, waitress, baker…" he said more and more. But it was true, i had troubles finding jobs. Don't know why, maybe because i'm not american? Or i was just awful?

"Why do you want to be a night-guard? Why should i give you this job?" He said, maybe he wasn't sure i was the right one for this job? "You have so many posibilities, why this?" I thought for a little bit, i wanted to say the right answer.

"I remember coming to museums when i was little, it was always an adventure. The scandinavian's history, made me feel like i could become everything. But as it turns out, i could never last a job for 1 year…" I wanted to be honest with him. Honesty is the key to everything. "I just saw that you were looking for another night-guard this morning. I_ really_ want this job. I want to have a job where i feel like no one hates me. Maybe here, i will find happiness? I gotta try, right?" I didn't even know what i was saying. Words just came out of my mouth, and i realized that i was almost crying. I'm such a sizzy. Larry sighed, and went over to a locker and opened it. There was a women night-guard uniform, with a badge, flashlight, everything. I stood up, and he walked over to me with the suit.

"Welcome to the family, Celina." He said smiling, and handed me the suit. I gladly took it, and smiled, with a few tears in my eyes.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret this. When can i start?" I asked. I suddently had so much energy. I haven't felt that in a very long time. He looked down, and sat over at his desk.

"Now? If it's possible? We are having some old and new atrractions from the museum in London, back here to America and i need someone to help me out." He smiled a bit, realzing how akward it was, but it looked like he was exiting.

"I have all the time i need. And i would love to help!" I said. He eyes opened.

"Great! You can change into your uniform at the bathroom. At your right, the first door you see."

I nodded and went over to door. I looked back at Larry Daley.

"Thanks again, Mr. Daley"

"Please, call me Larry and no problem." He said, and went back to sign some papers.

I walked out of the office and over to the bathroom. Once i started changing, i couldn't believe that i just got a job i felt happy about. Exited, not nervous at all. This job was a keeper. When i was done changing, i opened the bathroom door, and looked at myself in the mirror. Man, i looked serious. I had a little dilema, if i should have a ponytail or just flat? I decided to keep it flat. I walked out of the bathroom, and saw people getting out of the museum. It was closing time. But there were guys, rolling in some big boxes. Perhaps the new attractions? And the old. Once the guys were done, i went over to see the boxes. They were huge, i heard the office door closing, and Larry was walking over to me.

"Maybe i should show you around, and where the attractions should stay. We can do this before the sunrise." He looked at me with a smile. And i smiled back.

"Sure, i would love too." I walked with him to Theodore Roosevelt, starting from there.

They were so many things to see, from the Egyptians to the africa. I enjoyed every second of it, as Larry told me every single story about the wax figures, even the little monkey in the africa secion. Oh, wait, 'capuchin' is what it's was. The funny thing about it, is the more Larry talked about the figures, he told me about them as he _knew _them. It was kinda weird, but i liked it. He must have been here for a long time. He went back to the boxes. I was about to open the box, when Larry stopped me, i got confused.

"Listen, i got to tell you something. I don't know how you will react. But please, don't be afraid." He said, straight up serious. I got even more confused, but nodded. I wasn't afraid of him, even if he told me he was a serial killer!...Okay maybe i would? He looked at the box, and tried to opened it, i helped him, and the first thing i saw was a big, gold tablet of some sort? It had egytian letters, written all over it, it had small sqares on it, you could turn around. It was beautiful. It was placed over a big egytian coffin. That was beautiful too, but there must be a mummy inside. I got the chills just thinking about it. Larry took the tablet, and placed the squared, so they were in place.

"This tablet…Has magical powers. Once the sun goes down, this tablet brings the whole museum to life. I know it sounds crazy, but you've got to trust me." He said every word carefully. If i was a normal person, i would run away, and never show my face here again. But…I just stood there, looking at him like i just heard something crazy, and i did. But i wasn't afraid, just more curious. It looked like he was going to explain more, but he looked at the sunrise, i turned around and looked too. Once the sun was gone, the tablet started glowing, and before i knew it, i heard noises, comming from the end of the hallway. The big dinosaur started moving, and it looked at me and Larry. I couldn't breath. How was this possible? How can a tablet, make this possible?! Larry gave me the tablet and went over to the dinosaur.

"Hey Rexy! It's been a long time. How are you!" He was happy to see him, and so was the dinosaur, i got a shock by the loud noise from an elephant behind me, i turned and saw animals, wax figures walking around. I couldn't believe what i was seeing. I turned around and saw Larry talking to the dinosaur. He looked at me.

"Do you want to say hi?" He reached out for my hand. I was nervous, but i took his hand. He took the tablet out of my hands, and showly placed my hand on the dinosaurs head. I could feel it was begging for me to pet him, so i slowly brushed him, and his tail moved. He was happy, i started laughing a bit, and smile. I ever knew this was possible, but all of my childhood memories had come to life.

"You are doing great, Celina!" I looked at him, smiling. I felt a little tear from my eye. I have never been so happy in my life. I pulled my hand away and nodded to 'Rexy' as Larry called him.

"Does this happen every night?" I said curious.

"They have all been on 'display' for a while. This is the first time i will talk to them since 4 months. But yes, every night because of Ahkmenrah's tablet." He said smiling. I got confused.

"Who is Ahkmenrah? The pharaoh you spoke about?" I had a hard time saying the name right.

"He is-"

"Lawrence!" I heard a man said, and i saw Larry walking over to the man on the horse. Theodore Roosevelt. He got of the horse and they hugged eachother, smiling. He looked at me, so i could come over to him and Theodore. Roosevelt looked at me with a smile, i smiled back.

"Teddy, this is Celina Anderson. She is my new partner, as a night-guard. Celina, this is Theodore Roosevelt, the 26th president of the United States." Larry introduced us. Theodore reached his hand out for a hand shake, and i took it.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Roosevelt." I was a little nervous. Man, i was talking to a wax figure, but the 26th president! He laughed a bit.

"My, you are very kind! A pleasure to meet you, but you can call me Teddy." He winked at me, and that made me laugh. I nodded. We let go of our handshake, and i looked around here again.

"This is so amazing. Isn't it?" I said, in exitment. Larry was surprised, but Teddy smiled.

"You are not afraid of all _this_. Does this mean you will stay?"

"Of course i will. I've never been so happy." and i wasn't lying. This was still unreal to me, but i never wanted to leave this place. Larry smiled back, happy i think.

Suddently, i saw the capuchin hugging Larry, a indian women, walking over to Teddy, a big man in a suit, speaking a language i don't understand. They were all happy, smiling and laughing. This was just so amazing to see. The big man noticed me watching them, and he started screaming something in his language, pointing at me. I stepped a little back from them, the others were a little confused. Larry calmed him down.

"Guys! She is not an enemy. She is my new partner." I liked that he already considered me as his partner. The looked first at Larry but then at me. I nervously wawed my hand.

"Well dang! I've never heard of a women, that could be a night guard!" I heard someone say, in the distance. First i didn't knew where it came from but then i noticed something from the big mans hat. I looked closly, and saw a cowboy and a roman, standing and looking at me. Wow, they were small. The roman pushed the cowboy a bit.

"Don't underrestemate women. As i've learned, they can accomplised great things."

"Beats me man!"

I couldn't believe for a second that they were talking. Larry looked at me, sending me a signal. He wanted to introduce myself. I cleared my throat a bit and looked at them.

"Um, hi. My name is Celina Anderson…" I got a little shy, but Teddy nodded at me to continue, giving me courage. I took a deep breath. "It's nice to meet you all, and i would love to get to know everyone better. I hope i'm welcome here." I said smiling more. Larry put a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course you are welcome, let me introduce you to them." He started with the indian lady.

"This is Sacagawea." The lady nodded.

I nodded back with a smile.

"This is Atilla the Hun."

He nodded as well and said something in his language, in a friendly way. I smiled.

"Above him, you will see the cowboy. That's Jededaiah."

"Howdy, miss."

"And the roman general, is Octavius."

"Nice to meet you madam."

I smiled back at them.

"And the capuchin, that's Dexter."

Dexter looked at me, but reached out for my hand so he could give me a hug, i brushed his back.

"Hey there little guy."

Dexter was so nice to me, he even gave me a little kiss on my check. He went over to Sacagawea again. I looked at everyone again.

"It's really a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we all can be friends." I was a little shy, but felt confident in my answer. Larry turned me around.

"Well you've not met everyone."

As i turned around, i saw the egytian pharaoh, coming out from his coffin. He turned around, and saw Larry. My heart had never pounded so much, in my entire life. He had some sort of a golden hat on, which maybe was made just for his size. The 'dress' he was wearing was almost gold, but they were so many colors. It was so beautiful, and i couldn't stop staring at him. I tried to look down, but i couldn't.

"Larry. The guardian of Brooklyn. It's been a while." He smiled and hugged Larry. He hugged back. The pharaoh got confused, why he had his tablet. He handed it back.

"Oh yeah, sorry Ahk. It was so i could show my partner, what really happens at night." The pharaoh understood and looked at me. His dark brown eyes looked at me with a strange look, like he had never seen a girl like me before. I could relate, i've never met a guy like him. He stood infront of me and nodded.

"I'm Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the forth king, ruler of the land of my fathers." He looked at me with a serious look. I understood now. This was his tablet. I nodded a bit shy.

"I'm um…Celina, Anderson, from Northern Europe." I smiled a bit. I noticed that my cheeks got red, and i put my hands over them. Luckily Ahkmenrah didn't see it.

"That's a lovely name. Celina, guardian of Northern Europe, a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, it's just Celina, or Elina it's neccesary. I'm not a guardian." I was even surprised that he said that about me.

"Celina, then." He said, and nodded. My heart started pounding even more.

"How are you feeling about this?" Larry asked me, because he could see the strange look on my face. I looked at him, with a smile.

"I've never been so happy. Thank you so much, for this job Larry." I refused to start crying, not infront of everybody. Larry put a hand of my shoulder.

"Glad to hear. Well, could you help me with those boxes?" He said and laughed a bit.

"Sure, _lad os komme i gang_!" I said, and put my hands on my hips. All was just staring at me, because they didn't knew what i said. I smiled.

"'Let's get to it'"

Everyone started to understood, and mumble with themselves, but they all split up, and went different directions, going to their friends i guess, but all except for Ahkmenrah. Maybe he wanted to help? That was nice of him. Once me and Larry got a good grip of Ahkmenrah's coffin, Larry counted to three and i used all of my power, to carry it on the ground and into another big box, so it would be easier for us to get to 'Egypt'. Ahkmenrah just stood there and watch, and i couldn't help but to laugh a bit. They both got confused, but i said it was nothing. We walked over to the elevator, to the hall where the coffin should be placed. It wasn't so heavy to push, it was berable.

"You are very strong, Celina." Ahkmenrah said to my surprise. I looked at him wide eyes wide open, but looked back on the road.

"Thanks, but really, i'm not that strong. Without Larry's help, it would be more difficult for me." I had a little hard time talking to him, while i was trying to get the coffin into the elevator. As soon as we got it in, me and Larry stepped in, but not Ahkmenrah. He took the stairs, cause there couldn't fit any more people in here.

Once we got up to the hall, and the room where the coffin should be placed, The room was a little dark, but there was light. It reminded me of what it would be in Egypt, if i ever got to visit there. Larry counted again to three and i used all of my powers to get it in place. Lucily i didn't drop it. It was in perfect fit. This was where Ahkmenrah slept. Not that comfortable if you ask me. Larry sighed and looked at me again.

"Well, we need to go down their again."

My eyes got wider.

"Why?"

"My parents are down there. I couldn't leave them, so Larry got them here to America." Ahkmenrah said behind me and i quickly turned around. I understood.

"Oh, your parents. Okay, sorry. I didn't know."

"No need to apologize."

I looked at Ahkmenrah with a little smile, then turned to look at Larry.

"Well, let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2 - End of The First Night

**Chapter 2 (a little shorter, than the other chapter! But please do comment, telling me what you like about this story? :D I will soon post another chapter, i promise! - Easy C)**

We had to wake Ahkmenrah's parents up, or else the coffins would be to heavy to carry. His father look at me with a strange look, when i introduced myself to them. His mother on the other hand, looked a little curious. It was like she wanted to know more about me. Which was kinda weird, but i didn't make me uncomfterable. On our way to get their coffins upstairs, his parents and himself followed. They mostly talked to Ahkmenrah, but i had a feeling that they were talking about me? Some sort of way.

After we had showen Ahkmenrah's family around the place, i had to take a break. Larry understood and gave me 5 minutes. I got out of the big room of Africa and went down the hallway, where there was no people, just small sounds from the hallway of animals. I sat down on the bench and breathed out. I closed my eyes, trying to just realize what just happened to me in one day. I was exausted, but in the same time, i didn't wanted to ever leave this job. I wanted to do my best, to not lose this.. I breathed out again, and got my legs up so i was sitting in a cross. I felt like singing, since there were no other people here. My eyes were still closed. I started to sing a song in my language, but lucily i knew it in English.

_You, that has lit millions of stars. _

_turned in the darkness, a strong believe,_

_You are our light, and you guard and protect,_

_Us, so we sleep in safty and silence._

_Thank you for every happiness that filled our hearts,_

_Everytime you made our life to a celebration._

_Help us to bear every burden, every pain_

_You know alone, what serves us best._

There was more to sing, but i couldn't, it was too painful though, i always thought the song was beautiful, even thought it was a christian song, and i didn't believe in god, i still loved it and sang it everytime i was thinking about my family. I felt that i was starting to cry, the song was also sad.

"You sing very beautifully."

I turned to my right, and got the biggest chock ever. I almost fell down from my seat. It was just Ahkmenrah, looking at me with that strange look again. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me? Maybe because i had tears in my eyes. Oh crap, i wiped them away. How embarresing. I looked at him, with a little smile of the compliment he gave me.

"Thank you, i appreciate it." I looked down, trying to think happy thoughts, otherwise i would start crying again. Ahkmenrah got closer.

"Do you mind?" he pointed at the bench, my legs were almost filling the whole sitting spot. I shocked my head, and moved my legs down, so there was more place for him to sit. He sat down and sighted. I looked down again, i didn't wanted to stare at him, it would be to weird. I could feel him looking at me.

"Forgive me, i wasn't trying to frighten you."

I breathed out, and smiled a bit, but got a little nervous.

"It's okay, always good with a scare somtimes."

"Are you a christian?" He asked to my surprised. I laughed a bit.

"No, i'm not."

"Then why were you crying?"

That question hit me straight to the heart. I looked at him with my face pure red, after all the tears.

"It's…My parents."

It looked like he didn't understood. I took a deep breath.

"They died from a car crash about a month ago."

Now he understood. "Oh." he said. It looked like he didn't knew what to say.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me to ask." I was now the one who looked at him with a strange face. I smiled a bit.

"You were curious, there is no reason to apologize, i don't mind." I got up on my feet. He got confused.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked.

"Um, aren't i suppose to get back to work?"

"The sun will soon be up, and i don't think Larry mind that you are not working right now."

I was about to protest.

"If he gets mad, i will take the guilt and apoligize, saying it was not your fault."

Now i was speechless. That was actually nice of him. I sat down again, and leaned back. It was kind of akward to just sit here, with him not talking, just relaxing, and in the end, it was nice.

"How can you sing that well?" finally, he broke the silence. I thought in some way that the question was funny.

"I sang a lot when i was little. I still do."

"Why?"

That was a new question.

"I like singing. It's the only thing i'm really _good _at." I said, in pure honesty. Apparently he didn't like the answer that much.

"Why would you say such a thing?"

I had to take a deep breath, cause this would be a long answer.

"Because i've had back luck finding jobs, the longest one i kept was a job where i could sing, but as time past, they fired me, becuase i wasn't _usefull_ or _good enough_. That was what they always said to me. Sometimes, there would be men, complaining to my boss, only because i didn't want to do something, they wanted." The bad memories came back to me, of all the men or women who fired me, for not being american, being unusefull og not good enough, or wanted to do something uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and shaked my head.

"I've learned to live with it. But now, this is the best job i've had, even though i just started today. I don't want to lose this job, acutally never want to lose this job." I opened my eyes, with a smile and looked at Ahkmenrah. Him on the other hand, his face was pure anger. He looked down, trying to behave himself.

"They should be ashamed saying those unnessecary things to someone like you." He said through his closed teeth. I got surprised of what he just said. I was about to say something to calm him down, but then i heard Larry calling for me and Ahkmenrah. We got up and back to the others. Larry was speaking with Ahkmenrah's parents.

"Celina, we are about to close down, can you help him and his parents to get down to Egypt again?"

"Sure." I looked at Ahkmenrah and his parents, just to make sure that they understood. They all nodded.

"When you are done, meet me in the office." said Larry. Egypt was on the other side of the museum, so i started walking, with the Egyptian family behind me. We were all quiet.

"Where are you from?" His mother asked me softly, as she broke the silence, i turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"Northern Europe, Mrs. Shepseheret." It was hard to say her name, but i tried to find my 'inner egyptian-arabic' voice, since i've learnt a little from my dad. I started walking again.

"Where to be exact?" asked his father. I looked back and saw Ahkmenrah looking at me, with that strange look on his face, but with a little smile. Was he maybe enjoying this? I couldn't tell. I looked at his father and smiled again.

"Denmark, Mr. Merenkahre." That surprised them all. Like they have never heard the country before. We were almost over in the hall of Egypt.

"Is it a big country?" Ahkmenrah asked. I turned around again, laughing a bit.

"No, it's small. Also one of the reasons why i moved here to America."

That made them all quiet for a bit, until we were over in Egypt and into the room, where they should sleep. I stood infront of the big guards, so his parents and Ahkmenrah could get through first. To my surprise, his father stopped and stood infront of me, and with his mother and Ahkmenrah on the right.

"Thank you, for bringing us here safely." His father said, but serious. I bowed a little.

"It's okay, i don't mind. Anytime, just ask."

"Who are your parents?" his mother asked me softly again.

"Are they both from Denmark?" his father also asked.

They were both staring at me and i started to get a little nervous and i wanted to answer them both, but then Ahkmenrah put a hand on his parents shoulder.

"Mother, father. The sun will soon be up, we need to go to rest for this morning. But Celina, you can tell them tomorrow, right?"

"Sure, of course!" i said with a smile.

The parents nodded, and went over to their coffins, his mother and father were just beside eachother, while Ahkmenrah's were a little far away from them. Ahkmenrah was the last one to close his coffin, but he looked at me with a little smile. I smiled back.

"Goodmorning, Ahkmenrah" I said. It made him laugh a bit.

"Goodmorning." he said and closed his coffin.

I felt the sun on my back, and i turned on the lights. When i walked back to Larry, i couldn't help to notice that i was smiling, more wider than ever. What was this place doing to me? But clearly, i didn't wanted to go away from this place.


	3. Chapter 3 - Accident

**It have taken me some time to opload this chapter, because i've been a little busy :D But as i've said, i would update another chapter, soon as possible! I hope you'll like it **** \- Easy C**

Chapter 3.

I walked down the stairs and directly over to Larry's office, feeling a little nervous, but i was still smiling. I knocked on the door three times, just to be sure i wasn't interrupting anything.

"Come in!" I hear Larry say, and i walk in. He smiled a bit and i sat down at the chair in front of him. He looked at me with a strange look, but then with a happy face.

"Well, today you've done a great job." He starts saying. My eyes got wider.

"I did?" my gosh, i've bad confidence. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course, it seems like you like being here, and the others like you. So i definitely won't fire you from this job, i assure you that." It was kind of a joke he said, and i laughed a bit, but i was glad.

"I'm glad to hear." I said. He looked at the calender, he had beside his computer, and he started counting with his fingers.

"Well, it will soon be chirstmas, and i have promised to be with my son and ex-wife this year." He said. Oh yeah! Christmas, i almost forgot. But it would soon be my birthday too. The funny thing was that my birthday and christmas is two weeks from each other, so when i was little i would get extra presents. Win win for me!

"I don't know if you have plans with your family? I can give you a week off…"

"I don't need it." I said softly. "My sisters already have plans, so i don't mind working on christmas." I started thinking about doing something with the others in the museum. A nice christmas day! Sounded like heaven to me.

"Oh i almost forgot! I don't mind working on my birthday either." he started smiling.

"When is your birthday?"

"8th of December."

He looked at the calender again. "There is 5 days left!" He suddently got a little exited.

"Is there something you wish for?" He asked. I laughed a bit.

"No, i'm happy with what i've got."

He got a little sad, but in a funny way. It made me smile. We started hearing people outside of the door. He got op from his chair, and over to his jacket.

"Well, i think it's time for us to go home. But you can come back here at 5 o'clock?"

"Got it! See ya later, Larry!" I said, and waved while i walked out of the office. I quickly rushed to my car, and drived home as fast as i could, without getting a ticket.

As soon as i got my shoes off, had put my purse on the dinner table, and had changed into something more comfy instead of my working suit, i collapsed on my bed. I was so exausted, i just wanted to snuggle up in my bed, with some hot chocolate and watch TV all day until i should go to work. I actually considered it, but i should maybe get some sleep, so had more energy for later. I decided to do that.

I woke up, by my phone ringing. I looked at the time and saw it was 2 o'clock, so i had more time to just relax. I picked up my phone fast, so i didn't see who it was.

"_Hello?" _– I said while yarning a bit.

"_Yeah Hello? Jezz Celina, have you been sleeping?" _– The person that spoke sounded like it had stress, and i knew i've heard that voice before.

"_Is that you, Chanel?" _– It sounded so unusual to say, but i had just woken up, so i couldn't tell who it was.

"_Yeah it's me! Why haven't you called?! You promised you would!" _– Thank god it was just her. Chanel was my sister, well only 1 year younger than me. She was the one sister that didn't lose her job, but pratically got straight up mad if she got fired. She wasn't a quitter, a fighter to be exact. I got a little confused.

"_Why are you speaking english?" _– I could hear her sighting really loud, that meant she was mad about something.

"_I heard about this company, that can only speak english, so i have to practice!" _– I laughed a bit, i sat up in my bed.

"_But you are already good at english…" _

"_Doesn't matter! So, what have you been up too?" _– She started asking. Interested as always. I decided while i was talking to her, i would go to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"_I got a new job._" _– _I started saying.

"_Okay, what job now?" _

"_A night-guard, at a museum." _

"_Night-guard?!" _– She sounded surprised, and i couldn't imagine why (sarcastically speaking).

"_Yes. I just got it yesterday." _– She was a little quiet, so i took a zip of my coffee and went back to my bed and placed my coffee on my nighttable.

"_Is it a good job? Do you like it?" _

"_Like it? I love it! And the money is just enough, though i don't think about the money i get, just how the job is." _– I was satisfied with my job. It sounded like i've been working there for a month, but in reality, it was just hours ago. Funny right?...

"_As long as you're happy, i am sis!" _– My sister was maybe harsh, and sometimes stupid, but she loves me no matter what, and the same way around. I cleared my troat a bit.

"_How about you? How is you and your job doing?...Oh and Kristoffer!" _– Kristoffer was my sisters boyfriend, and probraly the boy she was going to marry, even though we were both so young. Suddently i could hear her jump, from the sound in the phone.

"_I'm doing great! I got a new promotion, so i can send you a lot more presents for your birthday and christmas!"_

"_You know that you are already giving me to much, right?"_

"_STOP RUINING MY DREAMS! I love shopping, so i'm fine with it!" _– We both started laughing. She said that line with 'her dreams', all the time, even sometimes the thing she was talking about, wouldn't make any sence.

"_But this year i'm spending christmas with Kristoffer at his parents."_

"_What about Chantal?" – _I asked. She was my younger sister. My heart started hurting a bit.

"_It's okay, i'll say hi to her from you.. What about you?" – _I cleared my troat.

"_You know i'm not in a relationship, so i'll be working on christmas, and my birthday also." _– It sounded like she was a little sad on the phone.

"_You could always come home and spend christmas with us…" _– I started to laugh a little.

"_I want to keep this job, and i don't mind working. You go and have fun! I gotta go, but i'll see you later." – _It wasn't a excuse, i acutally had to go, because the time went by really fast.

"_Okay. Can i call you next week?" – _She said as i was about to hang up.

"_Sure. Bye!" _– Then i hang up.

It was lovely to talk to my sister, i was happy that she was great. I looked at the time and saw it was 3 o'clock, better the time to get ready and have some food before i left. After i had drank all of my coffee, i made me some tea, so i was a little more awake for the night. I ate some food i had for dinner yesterday, and watch some television while i ate. I had gotten used too the american TV shows, but i also had some channels from my home-country. When i was done eating, i washed my face and my hair, just so i looked a little better. I put on my uniform, and flat shoes. Even though i was small, i liked wearing flat shoes. The time went pretty fast cause the was now 4 o'clock. I decided to go, and pick up some food, so i could eat at the museum. When i was done with that, i went directly over to the museum and found a parking spot, and that was surprisingly easy to find.

As i walked in, i knew a was a bit early, 30 minutes actually. But the more i looked at the people in the museum, they all were checking out. I went over to Larry's office. I knocked on the door 3 times, and slowly walked in. He noticed me, while he was talking to someone on the phone. He hung up and smiled to me.

"You are a bit early, but that's good! You can help me with something, before the museum closes." He said with a smile, and gave me some papers. I took them, and found a pen. I sat down, beside the table. I looked at him with the 'i'm ready!' look. I don't even know if there is a signal for that?

"Okay…Write down things you like."

I had to blink a bit, cause my brain didn't understand a single thing.

"Excuse me?"

"Things _you_ like. It could be a necklace or something else, just something." It looked like he was hiding something. I could tell that he wanted me to write something down i wished for, for my birthday. I decided to play along, since i like this job. I wrote down small things i wanted. Necklace, earrings, a lots of other things that was possible for Larry to buy. I even wrote down candy from my home country (but i would be surprised if could manage to buy that!) When i was done, i put my pen down and gave it to Larry. He smiled and foled the paper so he could put it in his pocket.

"Is there something else i can do?" I asked. He thought about it for a second.

"No not now. You can wait up in Egypt, so you can be at service if Ahk or his parents has some questions, or something they want. I've got some errands to do, then i'll come up to you." He said and followed me over to the door. The feeling of me just waiting for them to wake, make my stomach swirl. I would think myself that i would be creepy, but it was normal for me to feel this way. I nodded, and opened the door, and walked over to the stairs, that would get me straight to Egypt. The was a bench, in the room, where Ahkmenrah and his parents slept, so i just sat there and waited.

For me, the time went by fast. All i did was just mumbling songs, while looking around. But as more time went by, it got more quiet, and more darker, but the light was still turned on. The first to get out of the coffin was Ahkmenrah. He pushed the door to the coffin so loudly, i got a shock. He stood up, and brushed off the sand, from his 'dress', without looking at me. If was only after that, he noticed me sitting, and just looking at him. He looked at me with a little smile, but still the strange look again, and it made me look down. I stood up, straight.

"Larry send me here, to be at 'service', for you and your parents." He got a little surprised by that answer, but he nodded, and i smiled. His parents also nocked the coffin's door loudly, but it didn't give me a shock. It was first his father that looked at me confusedly, then his mother. Ahkmenrah quickly explained it to them, why i was here, and then they understood. At first we were all in silence, then i remember what i promised them to tell about. I took a deep breath, and walked a little closer to them.

"I think i owe you both an explanation about my parents." I said slowly. His father nodded, and so did his mother. Ahkmenrah looked at me like i didn't have to say it. But i wanted too. A promise was a promise. I showed them to the bench, so they could sit, and luckily i found a chair in the hallway, i could sit on. Akmenrah was sitting in the middle of the bench, with his parents on both sides. And i decided to sit in front of them, so i could see them. I started getting nervous. Their eyes were just staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Where should i start?" I started, because there were so many things i could talk about. I looked at them, if they had a question.

"Who are your parents?" Shepseheret said softly, i smiled a bit.

"My mother, was from Denmark, and my father, he was french and algerian. You can say i'm a combination of all 'that'." And i was, which my mom always said, that it was what made me special.

"I have small families there still." I tried to sound casual as possible. His mother almost smiled of that answer, and i couldn't figure out why.

"Do your parents live in Denmark?" Ahkmenrah's father said, in a straight tone, but still not in a hard way. It made me feel a little sick, and feeling like i've been punched in the chest. I took a deep breath.

"They both died a month ago…So no sir, they don't." I tried to smile, but my lips wouldn't do as i said. His parents were surprised, but Ahkmenrah looked at me, like he understood my pain.

"How?" His mother asked.

"They died in a car crash."

It made them all quiet for a bit, until i suddently got surprised.

"Would you mind telling us, how it happened?" Ahkmenrah asked, but his voice were so fragile. Maybe he felt like if he wasn't too carefull, i would break to pieces. I probably would have, if he didn't ask me nicely. I nodded. I started remembering that night, when it happened, and i remember every tear, pain i felt. I'm sure it would be hard to describe in words.

"Last october…Almost 2 months since i was visiting my family, for my little sisters birthday. Chantal is her name.."

_**almost 2 months ago…**_

(_When Celina is talking i will use this text.)( _When people are talking, i will use this text)

_I remember sitting in the car, talking to my dad about America, and how i was doing. It was just that time i had got my diploma, and i was ready to go to the university. That was what we usually talked about. We were driving home from a nice diner at my little sisters favorite resturant. I was happy, we all were. It was so late, it was hard for me to see the road, even though my dad was drving. Chantal, my ltitle sister, was sitting next to me. She had her little pony, she always carried around, my other sister, Chanel, was talking to my mom. _

"I need to buy this for Kristoffer! Don't you think?" _I'm translating this to you, as i remember it. My mother always smiled. _

"You could do that, i think he would be happy." _My mother looked at me, smiling. _

"She is talking about a shirt, she could buy him." _I smiled back at her. _

"That sounds great mom." _I quickly answered her, because my dad was talking to me._

"Have you found a place to study? An apartment?" _My dad was always making sure, i wasn't doing nothing. Even though he was fine with what i did, as long as i was happy. _

"I've found a place i like, and i'm already moving my things to the new apartment…"

_I talked for a very long time, and sometimes Chantal would join in, saying that she would stay at my place, and have sleepovers, just as we had as kids. We were driving out in the road, still pitch black, but my dad had the lights on. But then…It happened. _

"LOOK OUT!" _My mom yelled, and then i lost remember nothing. Until i woke up again…_

**I'm afraid i'll stop here, but i'll continue the story, and post chapter 4 soon! **

**Hello and thank you to all the new people that are following this story. I'm very glad you like it 3 **

**Feel free to ask questions or anything else **

**See you later, **

**\- Easy C. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Slowly Healing

**Well, i swear that this story will get more happier! **** I'm still very happy that you like this story. See you at the end! – Easy C. **

_(When Celina is talking, i will use this text.)(_When people are talking i will uset his text.)

_I felt so sore, every muscle was screaming, and i couldn't move. All i could move was my eyes. I looked around, and saw light that came directly into my face, and everything was white. I soon realized i was in the hospital. I turned to mu right, and saw my aunt, holding my hand and smiling, but i could see, that she was crying. I started to get confused. I wanted to sit up, but my body didn't listen._

"Hey smukke…" _'Smukke' means beautiful in my language. I still didn't understand what was happening. _

"Where are mom and dad?" _I knew that something had happened, but when she told me, i didn't believe it, not for a second. _

"They didn't make it honey…" _I stil hear those words in my mind, everyday, just as painful. I remember my chest hurt, i felt like my heart stopped. I was crying, for so long._

"What about Chanel and Chantal?" _It took me about 5 minutes, before i could talk regularly. _

"Chanel is in the other room, with grandma." _Thank god my grandma was stil alive in that time. She past away not long ago, but it didn't hurt as much, i knew it was coming. _

"And Chantal?" _My aunt took a deep breath. _

"She is in surgery. She got more wounded, then you and Chanel. She will be fine, but you Celina…"_ She placed my had on my neck and i could feel a long scar. I was totally in shock. Then she showed my hand to my shoulder, and i felt a big scar there too. _

"You were really close too die…But your dad blocked the way, and you blocked Chantal's." _I knew that i did the right choice. But i couldn't be more thankful for my dad. I guessed that my mom blocked most of Chanel's way. I knew how close i was to death, but in that moment i didn't care. I was just sad._

**Present time…**

I noticed that i had tears in my eyes, and they were strolling down. I also noticed that at the end of the hallway, i saw Teddy, Sacagawea, Atilda, Larry, Jedediah, Octavious and Dexter were looking at me. I figured that they have heard the story. I nodded, as a 'okay' for them to come closer. They all walked over beside Ahkmenrah and his parents. I took a deep breath and showed them my scars. The first one on the neck and the one on my shoulder. I looked at Ahkmenrah, he looked strangly on the scar. His parents were emotionless, but i could see pity in his mothers eyes, when she looked at me. I tried to smile, but new tears were coming.

"I'm glad that my little sister is still alive. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be here." It was true, i saved her. But the thought of my mom and dad not being here, hurt me even more.

"I couldn't stay in my home country. I have made a life here in America, even when i don't have much luck. My sister, Chanel. She takes care of her now, and i've promised to come visit them, and my aunt too. But now, i just need to be away from it." I could see that they were all speechless. I looked at Larry.

"That's why i'm happy that i've got this job. I feel…Alive again. Even though i've just started, i don't want to go." He felt sorry for me, i could tell. I looked at Ahkmenrah.

"Things have gotten better. Chantal is almost ready to come home, and lived with Chanel and her boyfriend. But Chanel is doing good at her job and me…Well, i have an apartment, and a job i'm satisfied with."

He couldn't speak to me, he just looked at me. Then i felt a little awkwardness, because we were all just quiet.

"But, that's basically what happened… If you have questions, i don't mind answering them."

I looked at them all, but they had nothing to say. I breathed out and started smiling again.

"I'm sorry Celina, i didn't know…" Larry started, but i cut him off, but not roughly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know, there is no reason to apologize for that." I smiled at him.

I looked around, but everyone was still sad. I laughed a bit.

"Seriously guys, it's okay."

Once i said that, they all slowly started to lighten up more. Larry's eyes got a little wider.

"Then we must make sure, your birthday will be good this year."

"WHO'S BIRTHDAY!?" I suddently heard Jedediah say. "When there is a birthday, there is always cake! And damn that stuff tastes good!"

"How do you know that?" I asked him, laughing a bit. But soon as i asked that, Ahkmenrah's parents stood up, and were about to walk out. I stood up, and so did Ahkmenrah. His father took one hand on my shoulder, and looked at me.

"We are sorry, for your loss." His voice were straight, but i understood. When he walked out, his mother quickly placed a hand on my shoulder too, then walked out with him. That was weird, but i'm glad. Ahkmenrah looked down. Maybe he was a little embarrassed of his parents attitude? That was actually kind of cute…Wait what?!

"Sorry, my parents are not with those stories…" He started, but i laughed and smiled back at him. He was surprised, but began to smile too.

"It's okay, i understand, Chanel is not good with emotions either, so i can relate."

I turned over to Jedediah and smiled.

"Well, how to you know?" I said again. He scrached his back. Octavius went over next to him.

"There are sometimes birthdays here in the mueum." Octavius said.

"And Larry would save a piece for us. And again! Dang that stuff tastes good!" Jedediah said. It made me laugh even more.

"It does have a extraordinary taste." Said Teddy, and blinked to me again. I didn't say anything, i just smiled.

"And it's on friday right?" Larry asked me, i nodded.

"Yes, then it's the 8th of December. But let's don't make it such a big fuzz." I really didn't wanted anything 'big' for my birthday. With already my sister sending presents to me, for also christmas, make it just enough.

"But it's your birthday. That is definitely something to celebrate." Ahkmenrah said and smiled and got a little closer to me. I hope i didn't blush, but i could feel my body getting more warm. I was about to say more, but then my stomach spoke, and it was there i realized i was hungry. Guess it's time for dinner.

"I'm gonna do down and get my food. I brought something with me." I said to Larry.

"Let me go down with you." He started saying. I smiled.

"It's okay, it will only take me 5 minutes."

I started to walk out of the hall and down to Larry's office. I noticed Larry talking really quietly to the others. Probably something i shouldn't know about. When i got down to Larry's office, i opened up the door, and found my bag where i had my dinner and some water. The door closed behind me, but then when i opened it, i saw Ahkmenrah standing in front of me. Once again i got a big shock, and i almost droped my food on the ground. When he noticed me getting a shock, he quickly placed his hands on my shoulders, so i would stay in place. I couldn't stop but to stare directly at him, that was really weird. When i stopped moving, he quickly got his hands away, and took his hands together. Actually, he didn't needed to take them away. I didn't mind his soft hands…Okay, what am i thinking?!

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you again." He said softly, but careful also.

I breathed out.

"As i've said, always good with a good scare." I smiled, and he smiled back too.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with the others?" I said.

He looked down.

"I just felt the need to come down here, and be with you. But if you don't want me here…" He started saying, then i panicked a bit.

"No!"

He got surprised. I only noticed now that i literally just screamed in his face. My face got red, and i looked down.

"I mean…No, i don't mind you…Being here." The more i spoke, my voice got more quiet. He started to smile, and he raised his eyebrow. I shaked my head.

"Let's just go." I said and started walking up to the others, and Ahkmenrah was beside me.

When i got up, everyone started to stop talking. I felt akward to just stand and look at them. I decided to just sit outside of the room. I sat down on the bench and take a zip of my water. I had some sandwiches with me. It was easy to carry and eat too. Ahkmenrah actually walked in to the others, but then he came out again to me. I was just to take a second bite, but his presents stopped me. I looked down, and moved a little so he could sit down. I figured he wanted too. He slowly sat down, and looked down too, but i felt his eyes at me. I breathed out, sat straight up and started eating.

"How does it taste?" He asked to my surprise.

"Good." I simply said, but couldn't help but to smile a bit.

I didn't know what else i should say.

"I haven't tasted food in over 1000 years, so that's why i asked."

I frozed when he said '1000 years'. Was that how old he was? Well…Did it really matter? I mean, he looked like my age? Or maybe 23 or something? For me, age didn't really matter as long as he was a good man. But don't get me young, if he is over 30 years old and i'm still 19, then it too much. I thought about asking him how old he was, but i thought it would be rude to ask. He still looked young, and he looked like he was 23. That's what matters to me. I decided to break the silence.

"Tell me about you. I feel like everything is about me." I something knew a few tricks or two to start an conversation. But really, i was curious. I didn't like talking about me that much, and i liked learning about other people. And besides, i was going to spend a lot more time with this man, so why not use the time to know him. His eyes opened wider.

"There is nothing much to know about me." He said and fumbled his fingers. I didn't take 'no' for an answer (even though he didn't say no…) I turned, and got my feet up, so i sat in a cross, and looked at him. I took a bite of my sandwich and waited for him to answer. He laughed a bit and smiled, i smiled back. He turned a bit so he was looking at me.

"Well, where should i start?" He asked me.

"Where were you born?"

"Oh, i was…"

I don't know how long we talked to each other, but i enjoyed every second of it. I think we talked for?...2 hours. It sounds like a long time, but for me and Ahkmerah, it went pretty fast. He was a fascinating person, and a lovely one to talked too. Even though this was about him, he asked about me too. So it became a mix of my backstory and his. But the funny thing was, the more i spoke the him, the more relaxed i became.

"So you have never cheated on a test?" He asked and was surprised, but smiled.

"No! I swear i haven't. People don't believe me either. But i'm telling the truth!" I laughed.

"I believe you." He said in return. It made me smile.

"And you have never been to Europe before?" I asked.

"Unfortunately no. But i would love to go there." He said. Maybe one day, Larry decides that we all should go on a vacation! That could be so fun! We were a little silence for a few seconds.

"I like talking to you." He suddenly said to me, and smiled. I laughed a bit.

"Me too." I said.

I don't think he understood.

"I mean, I like talking to you too. Um…"

It made him laugh. Thank god, cause my heart was about to stop. Out of the blue, he started to remember something.

"I forgot to say that i'm sorry for your parents." He said. That was nice of him to say.

"It's okay. Accidents like that happens, i can't make it stop."

He moved a little closer.

"But, are you okay?"

I started having a hard time breathing.

"Um, yes…I'm slowly healing. And so far, i'm going great."

It felt like forever, we had just looked at each other saying nothing. Then i heard Larry say that it was time for everyone to get to their 'places'. Me and Ahkmenrah both stood up and walked, but slow.

"So how old are you going to be on friday?" He asked. There was only 4 days left now. So of course, i would expect something to happen. And of course Chanel sending tons of presents for my birthday and christmas.

"I'm turning 19. People always told me i look younger for my age." I felt like 19 wasn't a big number, so i wasn't worried. He nodded as an answer. I knew it was rude of me to ask, but i got too curious.

"How old are you acutally?" I know he was 1000 years old, but he must have stoped aging at some point. He smiled a bit.

"As i've said, i'm over a 1000 years old…But i stopped aging when i was 21."

That wasn't a big number.

"So you are not wax as Teddy and the others?"

His smile got wider.

"No, I'm still a human, but doesn't age. Even though, i don't have a heartbeat, it's the tablet that awakens me. But you can technically say i'm human."

I nodded as an answer. When we got in the hall, his parents met our gaze, and walked over to us. They looked at Ahkenrah, like they wanted to talk to him about something.

"Goodmorning." I said to him.

"Goodmorning." He said in return.

I met his mother's gaze, and she smiled a little at me. I smiled back and walked over to Larry, he was talking to Teddy. When they saw me, they stopped talking.

"I wasn't trying to kill your conversation." I said quickly.

"No no, it's nothing important." Teddy said and smiled. I smiled back.

"It seems like you like to talk to Ahk a lot." Said Larry and looked over to Ahkmenrah and his parents. He talked, and smiled sometimes, that it made me smile too.

"Yeah" I said, still looking at him.

"He is really nice to talk too."

I saw Teddy and Larry smiling. I got a little nervous. I was just saying what i felt, but now i felt a little embarrased.

"Well, you are free to go. But come here at 5 o'clock again." Larry said, and put a hand on my shoulder. That meant i've done a good job. I nodded and said goodmorning to Teddy. I got down to Larry's office and got my jacket. I walked over to my car.

When i was home, as soon as i laid in my bed, the sun was up. I closed my curtain and went to sleep. I had so many thoughts. I couldn't wait to get over there again. But mostly, just talk to the others. I wanted to know more about the others…And Ahkmenrah as well, even though i've heard so much about him. These thoughts helped me sleeping.

**Let's stop here! Chapter 5 will be mostly about Celina's birthday! Sounds fun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Feel free to comment asking me anything! **

**See you later. **

**\- Easy C. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Happy Birthday

**It annoys me a bit, that i can't answer to the guests that leaves a really nice comment on my stories. So THANK YOU for the kind comment, EgyptianAngel! it makes me really happy. And THANK YOU to others too **** Let's get to the story! **

_4 days later…_

I've had the best time, since i started working here. And so far, i've been talking to everyone in the museum, and also getting to know them. It was truly something i enjoyed. I was sleeping, dreaming about my life in the museum. It wasn't a nightmare, because Ahkmenrah was with me all the time. And we were happy, or at least i was. It's strange that i dream about him? I dream about the museum too, and still the accident, but also him. I shouldn't think about it to much, i should get ready for work. I had exactly 2 hours, until i should be over at the museum. I was sitting in my kitchen, making me some tea, when i heard my phone ringing. It was Chanel.

"_Hej Chanel!" _– I was actually happy to hear from her. Not that i wasn't the other times, but since i got a perfect job, i was more 'alive'. She coughed.

"_Don't you think that you can speak danish too me! I STILL haven't been to the meeting!" _– Typical Chanel. As i said, she always wanted to do her best…And i meant it, the best.

"_Okay okay! Sorry. What's up?" _I took a zip of my tea. This time it tasted good.

"_I just wanted to say Happy Birthday!" _– She almost screamed over the phone. I smiled.

"_Thanks. I appreciate it."_

"_And don't you worry, i've already sent your presents for today and christmas! That'll be at you on monday i hope!" _– I just hoped that she didn't use a ton of money to get them here in America. But Chanel wasn't stupid…Well…

"_Thanks again. How's Chantal?" _

"_She is fine, she's with me and Kristoffer. Do you wanna say hi?" _– Before i could answer, she put me on speaker.

"_Say hi everyone!" _– Chanel yelled.

"_Hi!" _

"_Hey Chantal, Kristoffer." _– I have gotten to trust Krisoffer, since he likes my sister, and he is good to her and Chantal. Chanel turned off the speaker.

"_We are just watching TV. We plan to go out later, and get some food." _

"_Is Chantal allowed to do that?" _– Now i was a bit worried.

"_Yeah, the docters said it was alright. As long as she isn't doing any physical movements, then she should be fine." _

I looked at the time, i thought i would get going, and pick up some food before i left. And i knew that there was traffic, so sooner, the better. I went up to find my uniform.

"_Listen Chanel, i gotta go! I got work, and i don't want to be late." _

"_Jezz, you really like this job._" – That made me silent for a bit.

"_Yes, i do." _– I started smiling again.

"_Listen, i know you love this job, but it shouldn't stop you from dating!" _

"_Chanel…I've just turned 19." _– I grinned a bit.

"_19 is the new 30! You need some action!" _– Yeah, cause that was juuust what i needed. (Again, sarcastically speaking)

"_Isn't there any cute boys at the job?" _– The right instance when she said that, i started to think about Ahkmenrah. It made my cheeks blush. I shaked my head. I was done getting my uniform on. I went over to pack my things and put my jacket and shoes on.

"_Um, no... I'll talk to you later! See ya!" _– I quickly hang up, cause i had to breathe. I wasn't used to feel like this, it probably wouldn't be a big problem.

Once i was ready, i locked the door and went out to my car. This time i thought a burrito would be good for dinner. I went quicky over to the nearest mexican grill. I may be a little 19 year old girl, but i could eat like a viking! When i parked my car, i noticed that the whole museum was dark. No lights were on. I looked at my watch, it was just 5 o'clock, just as i promised Larry. I walked up the stairs. Then sun was already down, i started to get a little worried. I saw Larry at the door, waiting for me. I got confused, but walked over to him.

"What's happening?" I asked him carefully. He smiled and walked behind me, and covered my eyes, so i couldn't see. Now i was more confused.

"Just close your eyes." He said, and we walked carefully over to the door and opened it. I promised to have my eyes closed, when he walked over to turn the lights on. Even when i had my eyes closed, i could feel the light. It was weird. I felt Larry standing next to me.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." He said.

I opened my eyes, and looked around. And i think my jaw dropped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled to me. They had decorated the entrance of the museum so good! There were ballons, confetti, big speakers so we could hear music, there were also lights that made different colors. I was in shock, but in a good way. Everyone started dancing, when the dj turned on the music. I looked at the dj and saw Ahkmenrah. He was smiling and waving at me, for me to come over. I smiled of how happy he was, and i also laughed a bit. I looked at Larry and without hesitating, i gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much…" I whispered. He heard and hugged me a little tighter. He let go of me, and i rushed over to Ahkmenrah.

I had to walk through the whole dancefloor, for me to come over to him. Everyone wished me again a happy birthday, and i smiled, and tried to say thank you too all of them. I think i was still in shock, just a bit. I walked up the stairs, and he turned around to look at me. He smiled and i practically ran to get to him.

"Hey! Happ-" I knew what he was about to say, and i knew what i was about to do, may be risky too. But i cut him off by me, hugging him tightly. I was happy to see them all, and Ahkmenrah. Even though his heart wasn't beating, he was still warm. He hugged me back, and laughed a bit. He didn't let go of me.

"Happy birthday, Celina." He whispered in my ear, and let go of me, so he could see my eyes. I smiled. This time, it didn't feel awkward at all to stand so close to him. I was just happy. I think my cheeks got red, because my face was burning.

"Thank you, Ahkmenrah." I said a little low, but he surprisingly heard it even when there was so loud music. I looked around again to see them all, some people were doing limbo, and others were dancing. I had my left hand on my eye, and the other one of the table. I was about to cry, but i didn't wanted to be a sissy, even though it was okay to cry.

"You all did this…For me?" I was still surprised, no one had ever done this to me before. Of course my family has, but not as big as this. I wish that i could stay in this moment for a very long time. I could feel Ahkmenrah taking my hand, that was wiping my tears away, and turned me around so he could look at me again. He smiled, still holding my hand.

"Why wouldn't we? We all care about you." He said and came a little closer to me. I smiled and felt a tear running down my cheek. Ahkmenrah took his other hand and wiped it away. We just stood for a moment, and looked at each other. It was so nice.

"We wouldn't miss a day like this!" I heard someone say. I looked down and saw Jedediah and Octavius looking up at me and Ahkmenrah. I smiled more, and looked at them, with still holding Ahkmenrah's hand. But i could feel Ahkmenrah's hand holding me tighter. I gave me a little electric shock, which was good. Jedediah took his hat and bowed it a little.

"Happy birthday miss!"

Octavius looked at me also and bowed just an inch.

"Happy birthday madam." I smiled even wider.

"Thanks guys."

There was a little silence, but then Ahkmenrah turned me so i looked at him. I couldn't believe that this was real, he was holding my hand, smiling at me. People from the museum, was having fun, because it was my birthday. It was still hard to believe that this was happening because of me.

"Do me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked so politely. I got surprised.

"Ahkmenrah…I can't dance." I really couldn't. I don't know about you, but when i dance, in private…I'm sorry for my language, but i look like an idiot, seriously.

Ahkmenrah heard me, but didn't seem to care. He pulled me out to the dancefloor and started dancing. At the start i didn't dance much, even when Ahkmenrah "danced away", but the more he tried to get me to dance, i let myself go and danced normally. Jedediah and Octavius took care of the music, i went pretty good for them. I had so much fun, i haven't had that i ages.

_**Larry's POV**_

"Well Lawrence, it was nice of you doing this." Teddy said and clapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him and gave him a little smile. I was sitting down, looking at everyone. For me, it was fun to just watch.

"Yeah." I breathed out, "i wanted to this for her, and everyone was agreeing on it, especially Ahk." I'm still quite surprised that he was so exited. Teddy let out a little laugh.

"That is how true love works, Larry." I suddently got confused and looked at him. He looked at me for a second, maybe he thought i had understood.

"Have you never been in love, my friend?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes i have but…I'm not…" What the hell was i about to say? Teddy laughed.

"Not you Larry, i meant _them_" he looked at Ahk and Celina. She was talking to Jedediah and Octavius, and Ahk was behind her, and i think they were holding hands. Ahk was smiling. I understood and laughed a bit.

"Ahh… But what are you trying to say?" Don't get me wrong, i could see they were holding hands, and they were smiling, but i wasn't sure that what i thought was the right thing?

"They are in love Larry! Can't you see!?" Teddy said louder and pointed at them. I saw when Ahk turned Celina around so he could look at her. That was so nice of him, but i could see what Teddy meant. He was in love with her, and she was in love with him. It's been a while since i've seen Ahk so happy, so i thought this was good for him.

"Yeah…I can see it now." I said.

"Don't you think it's good for them?" Teddy asked.

"Of course. It's been a while since i've seen Ahk so happy…"

"And alive." Teddy finished. I nodded.

Then Ahk and Celina went out to the dancefloor and started dancing. Sacagawea came over to Teddy and he said goodbye. I smiled and looked around. This was just what we all needed, a party so we all could come together, after Ahk went stayed in London. I went over to the others who were playing limbo. It would be funny to watch.

_**Celina's POV**_

The sun was about to rise. And everyone was starting to go back to their places, even Ahkmenrah's parents went up. They looked at me and him, with a strange look. Maybe they didn't like what i was doing with Ahkmenrah? I couldn't tell, but they would tell me if they didn't like it…Wouldn't they? Ahkmenrah saw how nervously i looked at his parents, so he squeezed my hands a bit. Oh yeah! We were still holding hands, maybe they didn't like that?

"What makes you so worried?" he asked. If there was one thing i wanted to be with him, was honest. I sighed and looked at him.

"I'm not going to lie, but i think your parents looked at us with a strange look…"

He waited for me to continue.

"Maybe they don't want me too…Hold your hands or? Talk to you so privately?" I said and holded our hands up more. He laughed a bit and made a silly smile to me.

"Don't worry. They are just worried about me." He said in return. I nodded. I trushed him, i really did.

"Okay." Was that i said, but with a little smile. I looked around, it was almost only me and Ahkmenrah who was here. Besides Teddy, Rexy, and Larry. They were all walking to there places, so they was now only me and Ahkmenrah 'alive'.

"You should get going…" I said a little sad, but i was still so happy. He held my hands still.

"Thank you…For all this…I couldn't be more happy." I smiled at him, but to his response, he hugged me tightly. I got my arms around him and breathed out. I wanted to hug him, but maybe it was too weird?...Okay, why would i think that?!

"I'm the one who is thanking you, Celina." He said in my ears. He held me so he could look at me again. He was so nice, friendly, kind, and beautiful. He was perfect in every way. What was i saying? Jezz…This night has made me all around the place…But i mean every word. He moved me closer to him. It was sad that he had to go, and i think he was thinking the same. He pulled me closer and to me surprise…

He kissed my cheek.

My heart stopped, but my cheeks got pure red. He quicly let me go, and went to the stairs without saying a word, but he looked at me, with a big smile. I got so nervous, but i smiled back.

"Go- Goodmorning!" I quickly yelled, before i couldn't see him. He turned back and smiled.

"Goodmorning!" he also yelled, and rushed to his parents. This wasn't akward, but i couldn't stop smiling. I had to stand still for a moment, i even touched the cheek he…kissed. Oh my god! I couldn't believe it. I went over to Larry's office to get my things, but i was still in a chock, and i still had my hand on my cheek. Larry saw my expression and got confused.

"What happened to you?" he said, and raised his eyebrow. I just smiled at him, all silly. I was acting weird, but it was good. It was a good feeling.

"Oh nothing! I'm just REALLY happy about this job!" I almost sang, and got my jacket on. Larry was about to say something, but i cut him off.

"I'll see you at 5!" I said and he nodded with a little smile. Before i went out i quickly gave Larry a hug.

"Thanks again for the party! I was having a lot of fun! See ya later!" I closed the door, and almost jumped around to my car. I was acting like a child. It was only when i got home, i remembered how tired i was.

When i was laying in my bed, i started thinking about how i would react, when i saw him later? What should i say? Just tell him how i feel?

This made me sleep, but what i dreamed about was how the next shift would turn out to be.

**This chapter has been taking me a while to make, and i'm really sorry about that! :/**

**But HI to all the new people here! :D I'm so happy, that you like this story.**

**Chapter 6 will be oploaded as soon as i can, so i hoped you like this one! **

**Feel free to comment asking questions about everything! ;) **

**Love you all! 3 **

**\- Easy C**


	6. Chapter 6 - Young Love

**There are still new people, who comes here, and reads this story! I'm so greatfull, that you like this fanfic! Thank you. Now let's get to the story! **

My body was so sore after the birthday party, which by the way was the best night ever! I looked out my window, and saw the sun almost going down. I jumped out of my bed and started to get ready, as fast as i could. How long did i sleep? How many hours? It was 4 o'clock! Damn, i can't make it in time to get dinner. I must take some food from here. And i did, once i had my uniform on and i checked that i had everything in my bag. I rushed out to my car and quickly drove over to the museum, but still tried not to get a ticket.

The sun went down the second i entered the doors. I was out of breath, so i had to sit down. I saw Larry looking confusedly around the museum, probraly after me, i guess. I waved and he saw me. Once he was in front of me, i stood u. Now, i wasn't out of breath.

"I'm so sorry! I overslept!" This made me feel nervous in my stomach. Larry smiled a bit.

"It's okay, at least you are here now." He said. The hallway started to be filled up with animals and people. Teddy greeted us on his horse, and we both smiled at him. Dexter and Sacegawea also came over to say hi and Atilla too. But…Where was Ahkmenrah? His parents were down, but they hadn't say hi. Even though his mother smiled at me when she saw me, and i smiled nervously back. I looked at Larry.

"Where is Ahkmenrah?" I asked him.

That made him think for a bit.

"I don't know? Maybe he is still in Egypt?"

I looked down. This was very confusing. He should be with his parents?

"Maybe you should go check on him?" Larry sugested. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm gonna do that, thanks!" I gave Larry a little smile and went up to Egypt. When i was at the stairs, Ahkmenrah's mother, Shepseheret was sitting alone, waiting for someone. When she saw me, she quickly stood up and rushed over to me. I can't describe how i felt, but i was really confused. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"I have to say this to you, before my husband comes back." She was talking very softly, and with a little smile.

"Okay?...Have i done something wrong?" I asked, nervously and confused in the same time. Not a good combination.

"No child, of course not." She took my hands, and i felt my heart pounding more.

"You may not understand this but…"

She cleared her throat. My heart was soon going to jump out of my chest.

"You have the permission, my boy." She smiled a little bit more.

Okay…This was really weird. I was about to tell her, that i wasn't a boy, but she knew what i was about to say.

"You have to say this to him, say that it was from his father. You will understand later." She said and squeezed my hands a bit more. She gave me a big hug, then went down the stairs, where Ahkmenrah's father was waiting. I looked behind my back, and his father nodded to me. In that moment, i couldn't be more confused, but i chose to not let it go. I went up the stairs again, and up to Egypt.

Ahkmenrah was sitting on the bench, holding his hands and looking down. I slowly went over to him, and he noticed me. His eyes went straight open. He didn't say much, but he just looked at me, then looked down again. I decided to not sit next to him, but in front of him. We didn't talk for a while. I took a deep breath.

"So um…Your mother, told me something before i went up here to see you."

He became completely frozen, as i said the sentence. He waited for me to say more.

"And she wanted me to say something from your father…"

He was still quiet, but his head was lifted a bit, but he didn't look at me. I breathed out.

"And it was 'you have the permission, my boy'…"

His head lifted up more, and he looked at me now. His eyes were glowing.

"Really?" He said, he was starting to smile. I nodded.

"Yeah. I still don't know what it means but-"

I was about to say more, but i was but off by Ahkmenrah, hugging me and lifting me up so my feet wasn't touching the ground. I hugged him back and started to laugh a bit. He put me down, so we could look at each other.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked. He held my hand. I smiled.

"Cause i have no idea what the hell it meant!" I laughed at bit more and he did too. He held me in his arms again, and he sat down, so i was now sitting on his lap. My face was burning, and my heart was pounding.

"It means a lot of things." He said, and held me tighter. It made me lay back on his chest. It was really relaxing.

"Like what for example?" I sat up and looked at him. I was more curious. He smiled at me and touched my cheek, and brushed it.

"It means, i don't have to stop myself." He breathed out, and put my hair between my ears. I got nervous.

"Stop yourself from doing what?" I asked.

"This…"

He now put his other hand on my cheek, and brushed my face gently and kind. He leaned closer to me…

And he kissed my on my lips.

I felt every pain in my body was realeasing, and going away. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I put my hand in his hair and the other on his neck, slowly moving up to his cheek. This was so amazing.

We pulled away from the kiss, to breath out. I didn't stop looking into his eyes, and he didn't stop looking at mine.

"Oh, you mean that…" I said, joking a bit. It made him laugh of my silliness, and brushed my cheek. I couldn't stop myself, i just had to kiss him again. I kissed him once again, and he did back. Then we just hugged for a minute, it was really nice. I started to think about yesterday, how he quickly turned around when he kissed my cheek.

"Was this why you acted strange yesterday, when you kissed my cheek?" i asked, laying on his chest. I could fall asleep if i wanted too, but i didn't want to miss this moment with him. He breathed out and kissed my forehead.

"Yes. I couldn't stop myself. I just had too…" He started saying.

Just by him saying "couldn't stop myself" and "i just had too" made me feel i was special, which i've never felt from a guy before.

"I wanted to kiss you so badly, but i knew that if i kissed your lips, it would mean trouble." He said. He didn't even had to finish explaining, because i knew that his parents wouldn't accept it. Well…Maybe not his mother, but only his father?

"But now, i have no worries, nothing to hold me back." He said and lifted my head up so we were looking at each other. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I can't believe this is happening…" I said.

"Me either…"

"So? What does this mean?"

He got confused.

"What do you mean?"

I smiled more.

"What am i to you now? Still just a night-guard or?..." I leaned on his chest again. He whispered into my ears.

"If you mean i see you as my woman…Then yes, i do." He said and pulled me up so he could kiss me again. I kissed him back, but got confused, but in a funny way?

"Your _woman_? You mean girlfriend right?" I was about to laugh, but i wanted to be serious. It worked a bit.

"Is that what you called it?" He asked. I smiled more.

"I mean…When you say i'm your _woman_, you mean that i'm someone you keep dear…" I took his hand and played with his fingers.

"And you mean that i can't date other men…" I actually had a little fun, i don't know about Ahkmenrah.

"And it also means that…" He pulled my chin up so looked him in the eyes.

"I'm yours?" My cheeks got red. He looked at me with a sight of relief. His expression was warm and soft. He kissed my cheek.

"Yes, that's exactly what i mean." I leaned back again on his chest. Then a noice came out of my stomach. And then i remembered, i was hungry, and i hadn't ate any dinner. It gave a little shock to Ahkmenrah. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm just hungry, i have some food with me. You can wait here if you want?" I ask softly with a little smile. He stood up and took my hand.

"Wherever you go, i follow Celina." It made me smile, that i could almost cry. I didn't wanted to ruin the moment with my silliness, so i just smiled and started walking, with Ahkmenrah by my side.

When we got down, people looked at us, and i got a little embarrassed. I'm glad Ahkmenrah was with me the whole time, or else i would have freaked out more. Larry just smiled at us, when we walked by, then his expression suddently changed.

"Oh i forgot!" He said. "It's soon christmas, so again, you are sure that you can work here by yourself?"

I looked at him for a second, then Ahkmenrah. I nodded.

"Yeah sure. It will be fun, i'm sure of that."

Larry nodded.

"Great! I can tell Teddy and the others that you will be in charge. Have you gotten any presents from your sisters?" My eyes got wide open, and i started smiling more.

"Acutally yes. My sister Chanel, she has already sent my birthday and christmas presents. They should be here on Monday i think?" I got a little exited thinking about it.

"We could have a little christmas evening together! That could be so lovely!" My mind already suggested some things we could hang in the museum.

"That sounds great, should we all bring presents too?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"If you can! Then it's more fun to open presents! Then we can put them all under the christmas tree! Oh! We can also…"

There are some things you need to know about me. If i start to get exited about something, and i'm interested, i can't stop talking. My mind just 'spits out' everything i'm thinking. Ahkmenrah smiled and so did Larry. I put my hand over my mouth. It made me stop from talking like a waterfall.

"We can always talk about it later, i would love to help if you need it." Larry said. I nodded and smiled. He went over to Teddy to tell him the news. Teddy looked with a surprising look at Ahkmenrah and i, and he winked at me again. I think my cheeks got red, because i hide behind Ahkmenrah a little. He instead put his arm around my waist. We walked over to a bench to i could eat my food. He was still fascinated of how i ate, and it was a little weird, but i didn't care. We talked while i ate, and he told me more about him. I tried much as possible to tell him more about me, while i ate. I even tried to get him talk my native language, it was the most hallarious i've seen yet. But he got me back, with speaking his language. Payback is a…Nope, not going to say that word!

Larry looked at the time and clapped.

"Okay everyone! Time to close! The sun will soon be up, please go everyone to their places!"

Everyone did as Larry said. I turned to look at Ahkmenrah.

"Well, that night went pretty fast if you asked me."

He smiled and laughed a bit. He thought i was a little silly, i could tell. Well, that's me in a nutshell.

He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me gently. I felt again every pain again was releasing from my body. It was so nice. He pulled away and brushed my cheek.

"Goodmorning, Celina." He smiled and put our forehands together. I closed my eyes.

"Goodmorning, Ahkmenrah." We stood like that for a few seconds and then realeased me.

"I'll see you soon." He said and walked over to the stairs.

"Yeah, i'll wait." I whispered to myself. Before i knew it, the sun was up. I walked over to get my things so i could leave and get some sleep. Larry said again that i should be here again 5 o'clock, as usual. I remembered to say goodbye to him before i left.

It was so nice to just lay in my sofa, watching television, and almost falling alseep. It was almost hard to believe that what i felt for Ahkmenrah wasn't stupid. I don't think i can still think straight, i'm still a new to this. But i feel like…I _want_ to be with him, all the time. I actually now, even when i exausted, i feel the need for _him_ and his arms. Crazy right? My brain said yes, but my heart said no. I'm not regretting what i did, this was a good decision to open myself up to him.

I had to stop thinking so much, i needed sleep. And it acutally helped, after 1 hour.

**This chapter has been taking me FOREVER to write, and i'm very sorry **

**I've had exams, and there is more comming up… #notexited **

**But even still, thank you for waiting, and i hoped you liked this one ;) **

**Please do comment, saying anything you like! (And if you have a suggestion for another story i should write about? :D ) **

**Love you all!**

**\- Easy C. **


	7. Chapter 7 - The Underground

**Sorry that this chapter took me forever to finish, i've had a lot of things to do, and still more to come **** I think that since there are so many people reading this story, i would love to do a Q/A, if you guys want that? :D Oh well, let's get to the story!**

I woke up many times in the middle of the day, not by nightmares, but because of "that feeling" again. I've never felt this way before, so this feeling is still very strange. I looked at the time and without luck it was only 1 pm. I wanted to sleep more, but i knew the risk of going back to sleep and never wake up. I couldn't either risk another chance of comming late at work again. I went out to my kitchen to get some coffee. I wanted to take a bath, so i did that after i was done with drinking. It was nice just to relax, no one talking, only the sounds of water dripping. I fought against my will to not fall back to sleep.

When i was dry i put on my uniform, and let my hair loosen, it would curl soon. I quickly made some sandwiches before i left. I got my keys and went out to my car. The sun would go down soon, and the more closer i was too the museum, i got more nervous, but not afraid. Mostly just that "nervously exited" feeling, you know? I don't know why, but sometimes i have that feeling. It's kinda nice to have, but also pretty annoying. I walk up the stairs to open the door. Larry was sitting at the intrance-desk and talked on the phone again. He saw me and smiled a bit and waved. I did the same back.

"…Sure, i don't mind…No really, it's not a big issue...Okay, thanks though…" I couldn't figure out who he was speaking too? A friend? Family. Either way o didn't wanted to interrupt so i went over to Larry's office to put my bag and jacket in one of the lockers. When i came back, Larry was walking thowards me. He didn't have a smile on his face, and it made me more nervous.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Listen Elina um, i need to go to my ex wife's place…" He said in a little hurry but still in a quiet voice.

"Sure, whatever you need to do. Is something wrong?" I asked concerned. He shaked his head.

"No no, not at all. It's just…" He thought about how he should explain it to me.

"Do you know that feeling, when you just have to 'be there' for someone?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Of course. Everytime Chanel needed me, i was there for her." I smiled a bit.

"I think i just need to be there for my son. He has a big project at his school, and he has worked hard for it…" He said and felt a little bad. Bad for leaving or something else?

But i understood him. Family comes first. I walked to Larry's office a little quick, and he followed.

"Listen, just go. I'll take care of the museum while you are gone. It's fine, really." I talked while he took his jacket on and grapped his keys. He walk fast to the exit. He turned to give me a quick hug.

"Thank Celina, i really appreciate it. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call okay? I have my number written down on the table at my office…" It looked like he wanted to say more, but i almost pushed him out of the door.

"Just go, i'll be fine. I have Ahkmenrah and Teddy if something happens! See ya later!" And then he was gone, rushing out to his car.

It was first when i turned around, and noticed the place got a little darker that i was now in charge. And my "nerous-exited feeling" came back. I turned on the lights so it was more brighter. When he sun went down, i started to hear animals shouting. I breathed out, thank god it was nice to hear. Teddy went of his horse and walked over to me with a smile, but also confused.

"Celina! Nice to see you, but where is Larry?" He asked nicely. Attila with Jedediah and Octavius and Sacagawea went over to us, curiously. I think they also heard Teddy's question. I laughed a bit nerously, but cleared my troat and smiled.

"Larry needed to um…"Be there" for his son. He had made a project or something." I said. It was hard to explain, but i hope Teddy understood.

"Ah, of course. Nick! No problem, i understand. That means that you are in charge?" He asked politely. I nodded.

"Yep, i am. But i'm not going to make you all do something. You just do what you normally do." I smiled. "But if there is something, then ask me." I looked at them all, and they nodded. They all splited up to groups.

I looked around, with my hands on my hips. I felt confident, which was awesome!

"You actually look kinda cute, when you are in charge…"

In that moment i knew exactly who those words came from, and my heart pounded more. He had been behind the others, but i hadn't seen him. When they all went to their places, it was impossible to not see him. There he was, my Ahkmenrah. He was standing with only a few meters from me with the tablet under his hand, and a smile on his lips. His brown eyes were glowing when they looked at me, like he was feeling the same way too. I walked towards him, until i was just a few centimeters from his lips. I didn't knew where i should start? Hug him or kiss his him? Both options sounded fantastic to my ears. I decided to kiss him. His lips were so sweet, it made me desperate for more. He kissed me gently back and put his hands on my waist.

After the kiss he pulled me into a hug. I breathed out and relaxed, when i was in his arms.

"Hi." I whispered, but i knew he would hear it. I could feel him laughing a bit.

"Hi love." That was the first time he called me that. It made me smile of happiness. It also made me shiver a bit. He looked at me, a little worried.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked sofly.

I smiled and shaked my head.

"No, it's just the first time you call me 'love'." I said and looked down, because i could feel my cheeks getting red. He got his hand on my chin so he could look into my eyes again.

"You don't like it?" Of course, he was confused. But in some weird way, it looked like he just pretended to be. I shaked my head.

"No no. It makes me happy that you call me love." I said, and kissed quickly his cheek. He smiled.

I thought for a bit. I didn't have anything to call him. Even though i knew it wasn't important for me to call him anything. Just Ahkmenrah would be fine?

I touched one of the crystal that hang from his "dress". I knew it wasn't a dress, but i thought it was funny to call it that.

"And i should still just call you Ahkmenrah? Or Ahk as the others call you?"

He laughed a bit and put his hand on my cheek.

"It doesn't matter to me, whatever you want is fine."

See! I knew it didn't matter! 1 point for Celina, 0 for Celina's uncertainties!

Then we just stood there. We didn't say anything, but it was nice anyway.

"Soo…What do you want to do tonight?" I asked him. He thought about that for a bit.

"I don't know? Is there something you want to do?"

"Not particually something. If i'm with you, then it's okay."

Then behind me i heard a pen drop on the flor, i turned and saw a man in in front of the interance. He had a papir he was holding out in my direction. He must be those guys who deliveres boxes. My heart suddently stopped, but i carefully went over to him.

"Um, sir? Is those papers for me?"

He mouth were already open, but when he heard my voice he shaked his head and got to his sences.

"Sorry miss, i forget how amazing the holograms are in this museum. Aren't the museum closed?"

My eyes were open, i looked back at Ahkmenrah, or Ahk. He didn't say anything, because he needed to look like a hologram. But i could see that he winked me for a second, i smiled and turned back to the man.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh yeah. Holograms, we were just about to close, but you made it in time. I'm the night guard." That was the first time i officially said i was a night guard, and it felt so good to say!

"You are the new night guard with Larry Daley?"

I got a little nervous.

"Yes sir, i am."

He eyes got wider.

"Wow, you must be very lucky to get this job!"

I smiled and laughed, but only a little.

"Thank you, i am very lucky to have this job."

Then there was a akward silence.

"Um, those papers?..."

"Oh yeah! These are for Larry Daley or just however is in charge at the moment."

"Um…I am in charge sir. Should i sign the papers for him?"

He got a little smile, and gave me the papers. He quickly got on the floor to give me the pen. I looked around at what the paper said.

"Can i ask what i'm signing?" I had to be sure, that i wasn't doing anything wrong.

"It's a new artifact, that i suppose to be here, by tomorrow."

I breathed out a bit.

"Okay, a small one or a big one?"

"I'm not sure, but it's called: The underground. Apparently something else from the british museum, that has been moved here." I could see that he wasn't so happy about it, but i nodded and signed the papers. I gave the paper and pen back to him.

"Thank you. The box will be here tomorrow, before sundown." He said with a little smile and went out the door.

"Okay thanks!" i quickly yelled, and i think he heard it. I breathed out when i couldn't see his car. I turned to face Ahkmenrah.

"Whew, that was a close one…"

I wanted to grap his hands, but he just stood completly frozen. He looked at me with a fustrated look..

"Ahkmenrah?" I asked gently an I went a few steps back tried to grap his hands, but he pulled them away from me. I went a few steps back.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer.

"Ahkmenrah! Answer me!" Not i got worried and a little angry.

"Celina, what's happening?" That was Teddy's voice. He walked over to me with sacagawea next to him.

"I don't know?! I just signed some papers about a new artifact called: The underground, and now Ahkmenrah won't answer me!" Now i felt guilty, for something i didn't know about?!

"Oh god." Teddy said sofly. He looked at Ahkmenrah.

"What should we do?"

He looked at him.

"I don't know. But we have to get Larry. Maybe he knows what we should do?" Said Ahkmenrah and without even looking at me, he turned around to get to his parents. I was shocked, and just looked at him. When he just did that, i felt like someone had given me a slap to the face. I looked down, feeling guilty again. Atilla also came over to us, with Jedediah and Octavius on his head.

"Celina. Can you call Larry for us?" Teddy asked softly, he could see i was hurt. I nodded and went over to the office to get my phone. He took it on the first ring.

"Hey Celina. Something wrong?"

I breathed out, i didn't wanted Larry to hear that i was almost crying.

"Hey Larry. Um, no everything is fine. Or that's what i thought…"

"Is someone hurt?" He asked.

"No, we just need you at the museum." I sat down.

"I'm on my way. What's the issue?"

I shocked my head. For the third time, i should say it again!

"I don't know. But a man came today and wanted me to sign some papers. It was about a new artifact comming here to the museum, and it's called: The underground."

Then there was a little silence. I could tell he knew something.

"This is bad." He said with a sight. I could hear he turned on his car and quickly drove.

"What is it?! No one is telling me anything." I felt hopless.

"It's okay. It's about…Ahk's brother." He said softly.

Ahkmenrah has a brother?! I got confused.

"He has a brother?"

"Yes. His name is Kahmunrah. He is older than Ahk."

Okay, but i was still confused.

"What is so bad about him comming to the museum?"

He sighed.

"I have met him before, in Britain. Teddy and the others were sent there for a while at the Smithsonian musum. I got them back here to America. He is a bad man, and wants to take over Ahk's tablet."

"Oh." Was the only thing i could say.

"We stopped him by locking him to the underground, so he couldn't do any more damage. I'm afrai that if he gets here in the nighttime, and wakes up by the tablet, he maybe can get out, and be even more angry."

I was in shock.

"I, i'm sorry." I said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, how could you know about him?"

"Yeah, i know. What should we do?" I asked him, and got up.

"We will figure it out, when i'm there. You just do your job okay?" He asked, still in a soft voice.

"Yeah okay Larry, i will. See ya soon…" I was still a little sad, because of Ahkmenrah.

"Are you okay?" Larry asked.

I sighed, and remembered i needed to be open.

"It's just, Ahkmenrah is so upset. When he found out about his brother, he didn't even want to talk to me…"

"He is worried, that's all. He is not mad at you, Elina."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll see you soon, bye." Then i hung up.

I got out of Larry's office, and went over to Teddy. He was talking with Jedediah and Octavius. When Teddy saw me, he smiled for a bit.

"He will be here soon." I said. Teddy nodded. I looked at Jedediah, who walked round in circles, and he looked upset.

"I swear. When i get my hands on him, i will teach him a lesson!" Jedediah said, and punched his hands to the air, like he was warming up for a boxing fight. I smiled a little and i think i laughed a bit. Octavius shaked his head.

"Oh really? How are you going to do that?"

Jedediah looked shocked at him. But then he looked down.

"I don't know, Octavius. But i sure as hell don't want to be trapped in an hourglass again!"

Octavius put a hand on his shoulder.

"It won't happen again. This time we are more prepared." He said and smiled a little. It made Jedediah smile back.

I looked over to Teddy. He had just finished talking to Ahkmenrah. They looked over at me, and i became nervous. Teddy walked over to Sacagaewa, to give us some privacy. Ahkmenrah walked thowards me and i got more nervous.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded. We went over to a quiet place upstairs. None of us said something on the way. When we sat down, we were quiet for a bit. He reached out for my hands. Even though it felt uncomfortable for me to even touch him, i put my hands gently in his. He breathed out, maybe he thought this situation would be more difficult?

"I'm so sorry for ignoring you like that. That was uncalled for and it is my fault. Will you please forgive me?" He almost begged.

I looked into his eyes and i felt my face getting red, i was almost crying. He arms got wider, and wanted to pull me into a hug. I quickly hugged him back and cried for a little bit. He brushed my bag and kissed my head.

"Of course i will honey, i will always forgive you." I said and sniffed. I look up at him, and he kissed me without hesitation. I kissed him back. I was done crying, now i was starting got get more happy.

"You called me 'honey'." Ahkmenrah joked. I smiled a little.

"You don't like it?"

"No…I do like it, a lot." He kissed my cheek, and i breathed out.

"I thought you were mad at me." I started saying, he laughed a little bit.

"Why would you think that? I will never be mad at you. Not if i live another thousand years." He said. Thank god. That made me happy.

I got up to sit closer next to him.

"Now," I took his hands. "Can you please tell me, why your brother wants your tablet."

He got a worried look, but took a deep breath.

Here we go.

**Gotta end this chapter here! Sorry about that, but i hoped you liked this chapter.**

**I'm not very good at keeping promises, but i hope thats okay.**

**I have NO IDEA when chapter 8 will be up. As soon as possible, but i will keep you all updated if i'm almost finished with it.**

**I hope you all have a great day, love you all! **

**\- Easy C. **


	8. Chapter 8 - The return of Kahmunrah

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! I want to thank you all, for reading this story, it means a lot to me **

**Oh and by the way! It sucks that i can't message back to guests, that comments on my stories.. But "ReaderofBooks" (I really hope you see this!): OMG THAT IS SUCH A BRILLIANT IDEA! To be honest, i wouldn't have thought of this myself! :D I will definently use this in the story, and will of course say that this was your idea! (i'm just writing the story ;) ) But does he have to win? (You know who i mean) I will try my best, to kiiind of make him win, but also get a good story! THANK YOU A LOT FOR THIS PLOT! **

The more Ahkmenrah told me about his brother, the more anger i felt, and also fear of how dangerous he was. I wouldn't say i was a chicken, but i always have that feeling in my stomach of fear, something i never think i will get over. His parents came over to us for a while and told me about him, and also how Ahkmenrah's tablet was made. That is really something generous you do when you love your child. I remember sometimes my mom or my dad would give me something, out of the blue, just because it reminded me of them when they saw it. I miss that, a lot.

Ahkmenrah's mother gave me a little smile, when they left. I nervously smiled back, was she happy that Ahkmenrah was happy? I wasn't sure, but i knew that it was a good sign.

"…I think that we have to hide the tablet from him, so that he won't find it." Ahkmenrah said and brushed my hand. I nodded and looked down.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked gently.

I looked up.

"I'm just worried." I said.

He waited for me to talk more, maybe he knew that i wasn't telling the whole truth. I sighed.

"I…I'm worried that i will be in the way, and be more trouble for you and the others…"

He waited, but smiled a little so i could continue. I hated to admit it, but it was only him around.

"And…I'm a little scared of him…And what could happen to you and the others. If something happens, i wouldn't stop to feel like it's my fault." I hated to admit, when i was "weak" in things. It made me smaller, than i already am.

He raised his eyebrows, then kissed my gently, but also quick. Gosh, it was so nice just to kiss him. He gave me a hug after the kiss, and i leaned into his chest. It was nice and warm.

"You know that i won't let anything happen to you, right?" He said concerned, but also unsure if i knew actually knew it?

"Yeah, i do." I breathed out and kissed his hand.

"Good."

He pulled me up, so he could whisper in my ear.

"And i will do anything in my power to protect you. He is not going to touch you, i will make sure of that." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I leaned back into his chest.

When he said those words, i instantly felt relaxed, but still a little nervous feeling. But he made it better. He always does.

I also felt like i was so fragile, that i needed to be protected 24/7. It's like being a super rare diamond, in a big jewelry-museum. It's kinda weird to feel that way, but if it is what it is, then…Yeah. It was weird to be protected this way. Not that i don't like it! It's just, when you are at my age, (and that's 19 to be exact), you have stepped into the adulthood, and you need to take care of yourself. I felt like a little child again, but this time having a "big brother" by my side. Since i never had a brother, my imagination of this was AWESOME!

"It's almost morning. We should get back to the others." Ahkmenrah said, and got up on his feet. And reached for my hand of course, and i gladly took it.

"Fine." I said. It meant two tings. One, i understood him that he needed to rest. Two, i was sad that i couldn't stay with him longer. We went down and i saw again Larry talking to his phone. He looked chocked, but also annoyed. He hung up and went over to Teddy, then he saw us.

"Celina. Can you stay a little longer after the sun is up?" Larry said, in almost a desperate way. But he was my boss, to he could just "command" me to stay. But it's nice that he asked me politely.

"Sure, no problem. I'm not tired anyways. Why?"

"Well…" Larry started.

"Kahmunrah apparently will be here in 10 min, which is just 5 minuttes before the sun goes up."

"Oh no." I said.

"Then we don't have much time. We need everyone to get to their places now!" Ahkmenrah said, and turned around to say it to the others. Suddently silence, turned into panic.

"What can i do?" I said.

"I just need you to help me, get him to a place where he can't hurt anyone. We will deal with him when the sun goes down." Larry said.

I nodded. Ahkmenrah came over to us again.

"What if Kahmunrah comes out of the underworld with his guards?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"We can't hold him in there forever. We will just have to try to get just him out, and not his guards."

Ahkmenrah nodded, and so did i.

"I should go and tell me parents about this." Ahkmenrah said, and kissed me quickly before saying Goodmoring…

Ha! Get it? Because it's about to be morning? GOODMORNING?!...Ah, forget it! (Definently something the writer thought was funny!)

"Promise me you will be careful? As soon as i wake up, i will get to you as soon as possible." He had his hands on my cheeks, so he could see i was looking at him. I kissed his lips once again.

"I promise. I'll be fine, i'm an adult remember?" I said an smiled. He smiled back. He kissed quickly my forehead, before rushing away to his parents, who i could see was waiting down the hallway. I looked to see how his parents would react, when he told them the news. His father got upset and stomped his staff and went slowly up the stairs. His mother had her hands in front of her lips. She was proberaly shocked, but quickly went over to her husband. Ahkenrah went up the stairs too, but looked back at me. I nodded my head, and before i knew it…

He was gone.

I had talked to Larry how we were going to do this. We would first get Kahmunrah and his guards to a place, way back from all the attractions. It was a locked area.

Then when the sun goes down, and the second Kahmunrah gets out, we would try our best to make the guards stay. I think this will be easy, but you can never be sure.

Then we would try to calm him down, and wait for Ahkmenrah and the others to get here. Teddy had told Jedediah, Octavius and the others what the plan was. So we were all ready, but how we will get Kahmunrah to calm down will may be a problem…

Larry and i had just finished drinking our coffee, before his assistant said that the underground was here. We quickly got up from our seats, and got over to the same man with the papers, i signed earlier. Why was he here again?! Gosh, i hope he doesn't say anything stupid! We got away from the crowd of people who was walking around. He stood ready with the underground. It was huge, taller than me. It was so dark, it made me shiver, and not from excitement!

"Hello again miss." The man said. I awkwardly laughed a bit and forced myself to smile.

"Hi again sir."

"So i see! Not all the holograms are here?" He said politely.

Larry turned his head to me with a confused look on his face. I started to panic.

"Yeah um, some of them is broken!" I almost said loudly. He nodded.

"Okay. Mr. Daley, here is the attraction. We have some men who can help you get it to where it should be?"

"That would be great, thanks." Larry said, and the man went out to get the guys. Yeah, it would take forever for me and Larry to get to the locked area by ourselves.

Luckilly they had been smart and brought something with them, so the underground to stand on and they could easily roll it. We thanked them again for doing the hard work for us and they said goodbye. Then we just sat there. The locked area was medium-big, i would say. I was tired, and so was Larry. The coffee couldn't keep me awake for long! Funny enough, Larry had back in his office some sleeping bags so we could sleep. He went back for them, and gave one for me. I layed back in it and got comfy, sleepover at the museum, AW YEAH! Well, kind of..

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" I asked Larry, because it looked like he was getting ready for going out.

"I will go and get us some food. We are going to stay here for a while. But don't worry, i will be here before sundown. It will be safe for you to just sleep." He said.

"Okay, see you soon!" I said and closed my eyes. When he walked out, he locked the door, but the light was still on. Smart idea, then only he could get in. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, i was exhausted.

"Celina, wake up!" It was Larry, i could hear him opening the doors up, so there would be room for the others to run in, when he sun got down. I could smell coffee and delicious food. I woke up and looked at the tim, 4:30. Just an half an hour before it all starts. I got up to sit, and he brought me coffee, and a bag with breakfast and lunch. Wow, there was a lot of food…And i loved it!

"Thank you, Larry. I will pay you back tomorrow." I said and took a bite of a croissant he gave me.

"It's okay, it's on me." He said and took a zip of his coffee. I smiled and began eating. I only had 30 min to eat.

When he clock hit 5, we stood up and got ready for something to happen. At first, nothing. But then it started to shake a bit, and the door went open. It got lighter, and it tried to suck us in. Larry got over to the side, where he could watch when Kahmunrah come out. I was ready to push the door, every second. Some seconds passed, but then a man quickly fell out of the entrance.

"Now!" Larry said, and i used all of my power to close the entrance. It worked, and then the underground stopped shaking. The other pharaoh, Kahmunrah, got up on his feet and stretched out.

"Ahh, now that was horrible!" He said. Me and Larry had both stonefaces, and turned to face him. I tried my best not to look scared. He only got to see Larry's face before he got a dark look in his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Larry. I thought i should never see your pity face again."

"Me neither."

Kahmunrah was dressed like Akmenrah, but didn't have a dress on. What he was wearing was beautiful, everthing was almost gold. I was amazed, but i got to my senses again and concentrated about him not doing anything stupid.

"I'm surprised that you even let me out. Or, the tablet did perhaps?" He said smirking, having fun.

"You are not going to get the tablet this time Kahmunrah." Larry said, with no hesitaiton.

"Oh, and what makes you think of that! Guards, take him!" He commanded. And nothing happened. I thought it was funny. He turned around to see that none of his guards were here.

"Well, this is akward…Where are my guards?!" He was angry, i could tell.

"They are in the underworld, and you are in my museum now." Larry said smiling a bit. It sounded like he enjoyed this. I could understand him. Kahmunrah wouldn't accept it. He walked straight over to Larry.

"Give me back my guards!" He almost screamed.

"Not going to happen."

"Get away!" I said, and pushed Kahmunrah away from Larry. I had too, there were so close to eachother, that their noses were almost touching.

"Hey watch it…" Kahmunrah said and looked at me, but for some reason, he frozed and just starred at me. I felt really akward, by just standing there. I was also wondering where Ahkmenrah was? They should be here any minute by now!

"Um, hi?" I said. Larry got confused. Kahmunrah walked slowly over to me, still with a shocked look on his face. Larry was about to push him away, but i held my hand out.

"It's okay, he can't hurt me." I said, and for some reason Kahmunrah didn't hear me, he just looked at me. Larry nodded, but i quickly turned to see Larry's reaction. He was freaked out. Kahmunrah walked closer to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly.

"I thought i had the seen the most beautiful, ancient treasures in all of Egypt…" He started saying.

Okay, what the hell was he saying?! Was he sick or something?!

Now he was only centimeteres away from me.

"But you my darling, make them stand out as something insignificant." He said, and got his hand up to touch me cheek, i stepped a little away. Now i was a little afraid, but still surprised.

"I'm sorry…" I started saying.

"Get away from her!" I loud voice said. Kahmunrah, Larry and i turned our heads, and saw Ahkmenrah and the others, ready to fight. I breathed out and smiled. Ahkmenrah got over to me and stood in front of me, with his hands folded out. Kahmunrah was shocked, but got to his senses when Ahkmenrah pushed him a little away from me.

"And don't touch her again, ever." He said, in a dark voice. No emotions. It made me shiver. Kahmunrah started smiling, of amusement.

"Me dear brother, Ahkmenrah. It's been to long." He said and spread out his hands for a hug, but Ahkmenrah didn't react back. He still had his arms around me, protecting me.

"Not long enough, _brother_." He said, still in a super dark voice.

Normally when you renunite with your brother, there are usually hugs, and crying (Lots of that!) But there was nothing, absolutely nothing at all. It was facinating. I would've been happy if i got to see Chanel for the holidays! *knocking on something in my head* 7, 9, 13. That means i don't want her to come. I think she should stay with Christoffer and Chantal.

Kahmunrah looked around at everyone. We were all ready to fight. He started laughing.

"Well, this is akward." He said.

"Larry, we should get him to Africa, we have made place for him where he can stay." Ahkmenrah said, and Larry nodded.

"Yeah right! Come on guys…" He said and some of Atilla's men came over and took him away. He protested, but they had a good grip around him. When he was gone i wrapped my arms around Ahkmenrah's waist. He was still in front of me. He turned around to hug me tightly. He breathed out in relief, he must have been worried. He took his hands on my cheeks, and he looked at me.

"Are you okay? Has he hurt you?" He scanned me face. I took my hands in his.

"I'm fine, nothing happened. I just think Kahmunrah was curious about me, that's all."But, i couldn't figure out what it was? Ahkmenrah squeezed my hands, it didn't hurt as much.

"I swear…If he ever touches you…Even _tries_ to i-"

"Stop it! He is your brother!" Even though i didn't like Kahmunrah, family is family.

"Not in my eyes, he is not." Ahkmenrah said, simply as that.

Without hesitaiton he kissed me deeply and intensely. That was hot, but i focused. I kissed him more but forced myself to break the kiss. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope that made you in a better mood." I said smiling.

"Very." He said and opened his eyes. We were the only ones left, so we started moving, but still holding hands.

"I hope that you have hidden your tablet?" I asked.

"I have. It's with my parents, where it's orginially placed." He said and i nodded.

Then there was a little silence.

"What do we do now?" I asked him, nervously

"Nothing. But he is going to talk with my parents. They will decide his fate."

That could mean two things. Maybe the parents will be happy to see him, and Kahmunrah will stop being evil. Or, he will never stop trying to get the tablet, and he will have to send him back to the underground.

I mostly like option two, if you ask me.

**I hope you like this chapter, it took me a while. But since i'm done with my exams, i have all the time in the world! **

**By the way, i got an A+ in English! :D SO FREAKING HAPPY!**

**Hope you have seen the message from above, ReaderofBooks ;) **

**Love you all, and i hope you have a great day!**

**\- Easy C. **


	9. Chapter 9 - Double Trouble

**I forgot to tell you all that i've been on a vacation for the past 2 weeks. And i'm very sorry it's been taking me a long time to finish the chapter (I haven't had my computer with me…) But i do hope you like this story, it makes me really happy to see so many people reading it **** By the way, i hope my lack of "past tense to presents writing" is not confusing for you all! But i'll try to write in present time from now on, enjoy the chapter!**

**And what is up with Kahmunrah?… ;) **

It felt really awkward to sit next to Ahkmenrah, while we were waiting for an answer. What Kahmunrah's fate is. For a while his father just looked at him, in disgust. His mother on the other hand i think what ashamed to just look at him. But i could see in her eyes that she felt sorry for him, and had missed him, her own son. In a weird way, i'm glad to not be in Kahmunrah's position. As time went there were yelling and arguing, mostly from his father, but also from Ahkmenrah himself. I still can't get my head around of what just happened down in the locked area...He looked at me so weirdly that i felt embarressed for a second. I'm worried about Ahkmenrah how he is handling at of this, seeing his brother again. It felt weird when sometimes Kahmunrah were looking at me, surprised like a little child at christmas time. And that just reminds me of how close we are to christmas! 4 days i think? That made me feel really better, instead of this…

"…After all we have done for you, you turn against your own family?" His father says, in a angry tone.

"Father, you chosed Ahkmenrah to be your precious son instead of me! You wanted him to take the trone! And all i was to you was nothing!" Kahmunrah says also in a angry voice. Some of Atilla's friends have to keep him in his seat.

"We always loved you…" His mother starts saying, but Kahmunrah cuts her off.

"And you mother, was always taking father's side! I have no reason to ask for your forgiveness. I see nothing in both of you!" Kahmunrah was really mad, i could see he kind of felt happy to say this to them, that he hated them…What a evil man.

His mother gasp a little, but his father's eyes turns darker. Ahkmenrah suddently takes my hand and squeezes it a bit. I look up to him, and see his concerned eyes. I smile at him trying to calm him down. I can't help but to feel Kahmunrah's eyes look at us. He looks more angry when he looks at us, and his hands are both squeezed into fists…Okay i know this sounds weird, but is he…Jealous?

"Father. What do you want to do with him?" Ahkmenrah says. His father was looking at his wife, then at us.

"Let him be." He says

My mouth drops open. And i think everyones mouths does.

"What?" Ahkmenrah says in pure confuseness.

"Let him be my boy, he won't do anything for now."

I look around too see everyones reaction, and as i've said, they have just the same reaction as me. But Kahmunrah on the other hand is smirking. Oh so he think this is funny? I think some of Atilla's friends needs to hold me back, because right now i am so pissed.

Ahkmenrah lets go of my hand and stands up.

"Father, i cannot accept this!"

"I didn't expect you too do." His father says back.

"Why won't you send him back?! He will never change!" Ahkmenrah was mad, really mad.

"Ahkmenrah, he is still your brother…" His mother tries to calm him down, but it doesn't help.

"I don't see him as my brother, mother." His voice is so dark as he says it. I'm not afraid, i'm just surprised.

His father stands up, and touches his shoulder.

"We will look after him, until we can finally trust him. He doesn't have his guards, so he can't do anything to harm your friends or Celina for that matter."

My heart skipped a beat when his father says my name. That was the first time he even says it.

"And i will make sure to send some of my guards to protect the underground." His father said.

Ahkmenrah breathes out and sits down again, taking my hand once more. I can feel his anger.

"Fine." Ahkmenrah said.

"The decision has been made." His father says and then says something to his guards i can't understand. They walk strictly out of Egypt and back to where the underground is. I don't feel much better after this, but i guess i'm just going to have to accept that Kahmunah is going to stay here.

"Larry, where is he staying?" Ahkmenrah asks him. He suddenly wakes up from daydreaming.

"Let him stay here, we have another coffin for him in case of a new artifact comming to the museum."

Larry looks over to Ahk's father, he nods. Atilla tells something to his friends and lets go of Kahmunrah.

"Okay guys, you can do what you were doing before this. We will tell you if something happens." Larry said too Teddy, Jedediah, Octavius and the others. They quietly make their way out of Egypt, and Larry follows. He looks at me, before going.

"I'll tell you if i need you."

I nod, and then he is gone. Now it's just me, Ahkmenrah, Kahmunrah and their parents. It felt a little awkward just sitting with the whole family, reunited with the older brother after a long time. Ahkmenrah looks at me and looks a little more concerned. The only thing Kahmunrah is doing is looking at me, with the same strange look again. Okay, this is freaking me out!

"Kahmunrah, why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him softly as i possibly can. His eyes are glowing.

"You are so beautiful…" He said and sights.

I think my cheeks are getting red, not because i'm flattered but because he said it infront of Ahkmenrah, he knows that i'm his girfriend AND because he said infront of his parents! They just looks awkwardly away. Ahkmenrah is furious when i look at him, i think if i wasn't holding his hand, he would've started yelling again. He stands up and because we are holding hands, he pulls me up with him.

"Mother, father, i'll see you at sundown." He turns to the exit of Egypt, and i do so too.

"Take Kahmunrah with you." His mother said and both me, Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah was really surprised at what she had just said.

"What?" Ahkmenrah says.

"I know you don't like it, but we have to accept him being here."

"I will never accept him, ever."

His mother sights. Okay, now is the time for me to step in!

"We can show him around?" I suggests.

"Yes, please that would be wonderful." His mother says to me, and smiles at me. I think she was glad that i said that. I look at Ahkmenrah, he is still annoyed, but nods. Oh trust me, i'm not happy about this either. I look at Kahmunrah behind me, and he quickly stands up and goes beside me. It feels akward to stand between them, because i feel them so close to me. We walk out. I look at Kahmunrah.

"So um, where do you want to start?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you are here." He says and does his smirking smile again. I feel Ahkmenrah squeezing my hand more, and it almost hurts.

"O-okay, let's just start here. This is Egypt…"

It took me quite a while to go around in the museum. Ahkmenrah held my hand throughout the tour, and Kahmunrah was paying attention to what i said, well, it looked like he did. He didn't ask me any questions at all, so it was weird that it was just me talking. But everytime i looked at Ahkmenrah, he always gave me a little smile, with glowing eyes. But when i didn't look at him, he was paying attention to every move Kahmunrah did. We walk then over to the exit of the museum.

"…And this is the exit. It's strictly forbitten for any artifact, such as you to go out alone. And especially not when the sun is about to come up. Otherwise, you will turn into ashes." I'm glad i really payed attention when Larry told me about the museum.

"And, that's it. Do you have any questions?" I ask Kahmunrah. He steps a little closer.

"What was your name?" He asks nicely. Oh yeah, i haven't introduced me correctly. Didn't he hear his father say my name? Hmm, apparently not.

"I'm Celina, but Elina is also fine." I say casually.

"Celina. May i hold your hand?" He asks in a very smooth voice.

"No." I say, but also Ahkmenrah. That made me surprised. Ahkmenrah gets infront of me, with his arms folded around me.

"What are you up to Kahmunrah?" He asks in a dark voice.

Kahmunrah chuckles a bit and steps away.

"Nothing. Can't your brother just have a little fun?" He says feeling amused.

"You are not my brother, and no, not around her." I lean on Ahkmenrah's back, i'm tired. I shouldn't have slept while waiting for the sun to go down.

"Oh come on! I just got here! You can't keep hating me forever, or overprotecting Celina all the time!"

" .Mine. And i think i'm doing pretty good on hating you."

I suddenly wake up. He has never said that i was his directly. It…It feels good to hear that. I look at Kahmunrah and see that he is rolling his eyes.

"Fine. I'll mind my own buisness. But you can't get rid of me…Yet." He says and then leaves to check out some of the attractions himself. I turn around to hug Ahkmenrah. Maybe it'll calm him down a bit?

"You know, maybe you're overreacting a liiitle bit. I can take-" I was going to take more but he suddently graps my face and kisses me. I'm feeling relaxed again and kisses him back. When we break from the kiss, we are both exausted.

"Sorry, i just…Really needed that." He says and smiles at me. I smile back.

"Don't apologize for kissing me…I like when you do." I think i'm blushing, and he is laughing a bit.

"Me too."

"As i was saying, i can take care of myself. He is harmless at this point."

He closes his eyes and takes my hands.

"I don't like him being near you, i'm still furious of him trying to hold your hand and complementing you like that all of the sudden."

"Okay but…You mean that i aren't beautiful?" I'm joking a little, and i hope he can see that i do. He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I knew you were the most beautiful woman i've ever seen since the first night i layed my eyes on you. I still think you are." He puts his forehead against mine and i close my eyes, that was really nice of him to say.

"Wow, thank you so much."

"Anytime."

I yawn and tries to stay focused. I hear Ahkmenrah laughing a bit and hugs me tighter.

"You tired, my love?"

My heart melt everytime he says 'my love'.

"Mmm…" I don't manage to get some actual words out, but I think he understands. He leads me over to a bench. I sit in his lap and is half sleeping. He kisses my forehead.

"Just so you know, i'm not interested in Kahmunrah at all." I say out of the blue.

"I know you don't."

"Even though I don't like it, I think we should give him a chance…"

"What? Why do you think that?"

I take a deep breath.

"He is going to stay with us for a long time. As i've said, he is harmless, and if he going to be a part of all 'this', then we should start to treat him normally, and not as a treat. I don't trust Kahmunrah, i don't think i ever will, you neither…But we have to try?" I say and look up to see Ahkmenrah. He looks concerned again.

"Besides, it's almost christmas! We are suppose to have happy thoughts! And we have plans to make a little party, and give out christmas-presents!" I try to lighten up our moods. Just because Kahmunrah is here, doesn't mean that it's the end of the world.

Aaand that just reminds me that i haven't bought any presents yet…I can do that later today! And it's monday today, which means Chanel's presents will be here soon…Oh god.

Ahkmenrah kisses me gently again.

"I'll try Celina, i will." He hugs me a little tighter.

"I know you will."

Then we just relax for a while. It's really nice. I'm thinking about what i should give everyone for christmas? Let's see…

I'll defintly buy something for Larry, Atilla, Octavius and Jedediah, Teddy and Sagacawea, maybe Ahkmenrah's parents? Ahkmenrah of course, but…Should i also buy a present for Kahmunrah? He would maybe feel more welcome if i did, and for some reason, he likes me. I'll consider it, when i'm out shopping.

"What are you thinking about?" Ahkmenrah suddently asks.

I jump a little, and smile a bit.

"I'm thinking about what to give you for christmas…And the others. By the way, what does your parents like?" I ask curious. Ahkmenrah laughs.

"Well, my parents is difficult when you give them presents. Maybe some jewelry for my mother, my father as well."

"Does it have to be real gold? I'm not a billionare."

I laugh, and he laughs too.

"No, whatever you think is fine, they'll accept it for sure."

"What about you?"

His eyes gets wider.

"Me?"

"Yeah you! Isn't there something you like?"

He thinks about that for a bit.

"I'm glad to just have you. But i'll be glad with whatever you give me love."

Thanks Ahkmenrah! That made this soooo much easier! (again again, sarasticly speaking)

"And you Celina?"

"What me? Nooo…No, i'm not expecting anything for christmas, it's already enough for all the things Chanel is going to give me."

He kisses my cheek.

"If you are going to give me a present, i have to give something to you too."

"But…I don't know what i want? A necklace or something? Whatever you give me, i'll be happy."

Hah! How do you like that! Said the same thing you said to me back! Haha, two can play that game! Just so you know, i'm smiling on the inside.

"Okay, i'll see what I can do."

"Um, would you mind if I gave a present to Kahmunrah?"

His eyes suddently turns dark, and his smile is gone.

"I haven't decided to do it! I'm still considering it, but I just want to know if you are okay with it?"

He sights.

"I don't like it, but it's not my decition to make. If you want to, then do it."

I nod. Then there is a little silence.

"Ahkmenrah?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so mad at him? I know you have a reason to be mad at him, but why?"

He looks stiff at me, but then brushes my back.

"I'll tell you another time, right now isn't a good one."

I nod. Guess i'll just have to wait.

I look at the time, gosh i have a lot of time to relax with Ahkmenrah. I smile a little and try to get some sleep…And it doesn't work, even though i'm tired.

"I can't sleep." I say too Ahkmenrah, and he kisses my forehead again.

"Well, should we talk to the others about the christmas party you wanted to do?"

"Yay! Let's do that!" I say and jumps up from his lap, and is waiting for him in excitement to come with me. He stands up and smiles. Then he takes my hand, and we walk to get the others.

It didn't take Ahkmenrah and i long to get the others for a meeting. Everyone was there, even Kahmunrah and his parents. I knew that Ahkmenrah didn't like it, but we had to get over it. I think he was more glad that Kahmunrah wasn't sitting next to me, but his mother and father instead.

"…So i thought it would be fun if we celebrated christmas here at the museum. I think it would be good for us all." I'm still very shy when it comes to me only talking. The others start mumbling a bit.

"I would love too Celina, but i'm not sure if it's my turn to celebrate christmas with Nick. Is it okay if he comes over?" He asks.

"Sure! That would be so much fun!" I say enthusiastically.

"If i may ask, what do you do on christmas?" Shepseheret say curiously, it looks like she is confused and so is her husband.

"What we do in my family, we eat a nice dinner, but we don't have do that since it would be only me and Larry who can eat.." I try my best to not laugh, and Ahkmenrah is squeezing my hand again.

"After that we give christmas presents to eachother, play _pakkeleg_ and eat _risalamande _to find the almond, and then another gets a little present."

I think everyone is confused of what i just said. I smile.

"What is pakkeleig?" I can see that Ahkmenrah has a hard time pronoucing it. I again try my best to not laugh.

"It's a game where you compete about getting more presents. But we don't have to do it." I say, and everyone nods.

"Aw really? I love getting presents!" Jedediah says in dissapointment.

"You know that you also have to give presents too, right?" Octavius says.

"Yeah yeah i know!"

"And um, risalamande is something you eat after you've played pakkeleg. You can say it kind of a pourrige with vanilla and cherry sauce." And trust me when i say this, i would eat a whole bowl of that stuff!

"Well, it sounds fun! I would be happy to be a part of it!" Teddy says and everyone nods.

Sacagawea nods and smiles.

"Let's do it!" Larry says.

"You can count me in!" Jedediah says.

"Me too." Octavius says.

Atilla and Dexter says something i don't understand, but i think it means yes!

"We would like to be a part of it too." Ahkmenrah's mother says and the father nods. I smile.

"I would love too." Ahkmenrah whispers in my ear.

Now we all look at Kahmunrah. He hasn't said a word. He starts to get uncomfortable.

"Ah, sure. Sounds like fun, i guess." He says and i smile at him.

"Great! Then it's official!" I say and then we all split up and do the things we used to do.

This is going to be so much fun!

**I hope you've liked this chapter. Chapter 10 will be oploaded soon as possible **

**May you have a great day! Love you all! If you any questions, feel free to ask ;) **

**\- Easy C. **


	10. Chapter 10 - Surprise

**Chapter 10 is here! I hope you will enjoy this one. Let me know how you like this story so far? If i'm too fast with the story, or you have some suggestions for something you want to add in this story. Thank you for reading, it makes me really happy **

"Okay everyone! It's almost sunrise soon. I need everyone to get into their places!" Larry yelled as softly as he could. It didn't take long as soon as it was only me, Ahkmenrah, Larry and Teddy back in the front entrance of the museum. Of course, Teddy was where he was suppose to be.

"You should get going…" I say to Ahkmenrah with a little smile. I'm exaused, after all this i just want to go home and sleep. I look at Larry.

"I'll meet you at 5 o'clock." I say.

"Sure. I'll see you later. Call if something happens." He says, gives a small smile at Ahkmenrah and then goes to his office and closes the door. I look back at Ahkmenrah and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in the evening. I can't wait for christmas." I say exited, and it was true. He smiles and holds my hands tighter. He takes one hand and kisses it.

"Me neither. I will be sure to give you a present. Sleep well my love." He says, with glowing eyes. I really didn't care if i got a present from Ahkmenrah…But in some weird way, i was happy he wanted too, and i was also curious. He gives me a quick kiss on my forehead and then releases my hands and walks away. I take a deep breath, and go over to get my stuff.

*knock, knock, knock* is the thing i hear from my door, and it's what wakes me up. I look at the time, 1 o'clock. Great, acutally. I had plans to buy presents, why not do it now? I hear the knocks again.

"Just a second!" I yell and gets up from my bed. I find my slippers and a rope to put on.

As i open the door, I'm speechless, I don't know how i should react? Bad or good?

"Surprise!" Chanel says and holds her hands in the air. I stare directly at her. I'm in shock. She hugs me tightly. I hug her back of course, and she steps away. I see her luggage, and a big black plasic bag, it's probrably my gifts…It shouldn't surprise me so much, she always go overboard with gifts for the holidays, no matter who it is…Except for some co-workers she doesn't like.

She looks the same like me, because we are sisters, but she has a little redish to her brown hair and she has green eyes. And i, of course have a little lighter brown hair and blue eyes. You should see Chantal, her hair is more darker, and she has brown eyes. She looks at me confused.

"Um, can i come in?" She ask. She always thought i was crazy sometimes. I shake my head and gets back to reality. I smile a little.

"Oh sorry Chanel, come in!" I say.

She puts her luggage in my bedroom after i showed her where it was. I decided to make some more coffee and tea. She doesn't like coffee. When i'm done i give her the cup of tea, i sit down with my cup of coffee.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, confused.

She looks at me hurt.

"Not that i don't want you here! I'm really glad to see you…" I really am. It's nice to see her again. She started smiling.

"I wouldn't miss a christmas without you. Besides, i want to see your reaction to your presents!" She put her hands together, in delight. I take a zip of my coffee.

"So Kristoffer is taking care of Chantal?"

"Yep, and aunt Liz is there too."

It made me more relaxed to here that my aunt was there. Not that i don't trust Kristoffer. She has been there before the accident, and he has been helpfull. But i'm keeping an eye on him. I'm his girlfriends sister, for goodness sake!

"When will you be going home?"

"On friday, 2 days after christmas."

Greaaaaat… (I'm just kidding! I LOVE my sister!)

"Okay, but you know that i still have a job to do. I won't be home at night."

"I know, that's why i thought…I could come with you."

My eyes got wider.

"You want to come with me? At the museum…" My heart stopped beating. Oh this is nooo goood.

"Yeah, i would love to see how you work, since you felt very serious about the job over the phone."

I take a zip of my coffee again.

"You don't have too, maybe you won't like it?" I say. She will freak out if she finds out everything in the museums comes to life! Believe me she will.

She looks at me in a confused way. I fell like i'm out of words.

"It's just um, i will be celebrating christmas at the museum, something i've talked with my boss about." I get more nervous.

"What's the name of your boss?"

"Larry Daley."

"Never heard of that name before." She says shaking her head, completly emotionless, but i can hear the humor in her voice.

I laugh. It's wonderful to hear her humor.

"Well, what the name of the museum?"

"American Museum of Natural History."

"Oh! The museum where 'everything comes to life at night'?

I laugh in a little nervous way.

"Haha, yeah…That museum." I force a smile, even though i feel like i'm sweating.

"And you are celebrating christmas, at a museum?"

I breath out.

"Yep. I am." I say.

Then there is a little silence.

"But it doesn't mean that you aren't invited. I'm sure they will be happy to meet you."

"Who are _they_?" She asks suddenly.

I freeze.

"Oh did i say they?!" I nervously laugh.

"Yes, you did." Chanel says, with no emotions.

"They are some others, i've invited."

I could see that she didn't understand.

"My bosses son will be there i think, aaaand…Some others."

"And you won't tell me?"

"You'll just have to see it for yourself, it's hard to explain." I say breathing out.

"Fine." She says, with a little smile.

I relax more, it makes it more easy for me to just say that instead of explaining for hours. It's now 1:30. I could buy presents now, so i don't have to worry about it. After all, christmas is on friday, and i probably won't have time for it later. But that meant Chanel would come with me, and she will hear about who i'm giving gifts too, and that includes Ahkmenrah…Well, she would find out soon enough. Why not just get it over with?

"So i thought that it would be a great idea to buy the presents for my friends, if that's okay?" I finish my coffee and goes over to the sink to wash it.

"Sure, i'll come with you." Chanel says and stands up to get her jacket. She finished her tea and washes it. It didn't take me long until i found some decent clothes to wear. A pair of black pants and a white shirt, it wasn't pretty, but i wasn't dressing up for someone.

I wanted to go to the jewelry store, too find something for Ahk and his parents, i still don't have a clue what to give Larry, or Atilla? Teddy and Sacagawea? Well, maybe i knew that she should have, a bracelet made out of wood! She would like that. For Jedediah and Octavius, i think we have to go to the kids store. We started at JCPenny first.

"Okay, let's start at the kids section!" I say and walks. Chanel follows, i could tell she was suspicious. She started to say something when we were there.

"Are we buying presents for kids?" She ask and when i look at her, she smirks a little. I knew she was desperate to know the truth, she hated surprises and of her waiting to know my friends was even worse. I didn't want to spoil anything.

"Let's just say. The first one is really into cowboys…" I'm talking about Jedediah, maybe she could help?

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy. He pictures himself as a leader of the wild west. He is loyal and funny i think myself."

She nods, then finds a box on the shelf. Inside is there a pretty, miniature lady with strawberryblond hair in a pink dress with a matching umbrella. I look behind the box and see a name. 'Molly', that must be her name! He will be so exited! Another friend for him. Then beside her is some workers and a horse behind a wagon with a chauffeur.

"Well he like this maybe?" She asks unsure.

"Yeah, i think he would!" I say smiling. Let's hope Octavius doesn't get jealous. Maybe we could find someone for him? Oooh that could be so fun!

"So, who is the other lucky one?" Chanel says and crosses her arms.

"Another boy. He likes romans, you know? The big empire they had with swords?" I say. She nods.

"He sees himself as a general. He is smart and of course loyal."

She scratches the back of her head, then she looks behind her and luckily there is a shelf with romans. I look around with her, any female soilders? Wow! There is actually one! Lucky me. I take the box, there is more in there than in Jedediah's gift. The girl soilder doesn't look at innocent as Molly. I see her name is Livia, what a lovely name. Then there is more soilders, but no gereral. This fits perfect for Octavius.

"Thanks for the help." I say to her.

"No problem, what's next?"

I'm so exited to give the presents! For Sacagawea, we found a nice, pretty bracelet, that was made out of some fake rabbit skin and branches, it look like those you would find when you travel south. She would love it for sure!

For Teddy, it was hard to find. But i decided to give him a medal, where it says "The best president!", i hope it would be okay.

It was hard to find a present for Atilla, but after a while, i managed to find something. I gave him a new hat (i like to call it a hat). Not a vikinghat, but it goes in with the timeline he is from. I hope he will like it.

For Larry i thought why not give him a new flashlight? I know it may sound boring, but here is where i think the sweet part comes in – I've bought one more that matches, and the othe one is for me! I thought it could be a way to show our friendsship with matching flashlights. I just hope he gets the meaning of it.

For Dexter, i bought him a little capuchin plushtoy, that kind of looks like him. It could be his new friend. Let's see…

And we can't forget Larry's son, Nick. I think that Larry mentioned once that he was a teenager, a little younger than me, and that he plays a lot of xbox. So why not give him Halo 5? I couldn't emagine he had it. But because i'm not sure he will like it, i have a 30 dollar giftcard to the gamestore. It's just a backup gift if he already have it, and it's not much. If he accepts Halo, i'll use it for myself!

I said to Chanel that we also needed to go to the jewelry store, to buy some more. She sighed but agreed. It wasn't hard to find something for Ahkmenrah's parents, i gave his mother a necklace, with a green jewel, and his father a bracelet with the also a green jewel. Men can wear bracelets too right? My father used to do. It was a cheap price, so i'm not using that much money. I just hope that they can't tell the difference between fake or real.

"Okay, that's gotta be everyone?" She says exhausted. I look at the time, 2:30. It was maybe now a good time to head home. But we can't forget the most important person, one of the most inportant ones in my life. I think i'm blushing for just thinking about it.

"Um…Actually, we are missing one." I say smiling a bit, and Chanel doesn't follow.

"Fine, who is she?"

"It's a _he_" I say.

"Okay, who is the lucky boy?"

"It's a _guy_"

She is getting annoyed, but it takes her a little while to understand, and she smirks.

"Have you found someone?" She says.

"You mean my boyfriend? Yes." I whisper in her ear, and she jumps a little. I laugh a little of her reaction.

" .Everything! Who is he? How did you meet him?" She shakes me, she is desperate. I start walking around.

"His name is Ahkmenrah, and he-"

"Wait, wait…What's his name again?" Chanel looks confused.

"Ahkemenrah."

"Ahk..Men..Rah" She has a hard time to pronounce his name, and it almost makes me laugh.

"I met him at the museum." I start saying.

"For how long?"

"Um? A few weeks? But it feels like forever." And it's true, it's surprising that i haven't known him for long, but i feel like i know everything about him, and he does me.

"He was there at my birthday, and the first day i started. I have to tell you about my birthday-party someday! It was a lot of fun."

"And he is going to be celebrating christmas with you also?"

"Yeah…"

Then there is a little silence. I look down at some silver rings.

"But he will be here today at work."

"He will?"

I nod. She gives me a little smile.

"Well, i'm happy for you sis. How does he look like?"

"He is a little taller than me, about your height…" Even though Chanel is my little sister, she was taller than me, don't know why…

"He has brown hair…And the most beautiful brown eyes…And a beautiful smile…He is from Egypt…" I sigh, in love and thinks about him, when i'm in his arms, and i can forget about life. He really helps me out, he supports me, and loves me for who i am…Well, he hasn't said he loves me yet. He calls me love… For some reason i am now worried.

"Hey! Celina! You there?" She waves her hand infront of me, trying to wake me from my daydream. I blink as i get to my senses.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I breath out.

"Well, he sounds like a nice guy…What do you want to give him?" She asks.

"I don't know but, something that symbols how much i love him." That's my goal, i haven't told him i love him directly, but i think he knows…Right?

As i look around more, i think i find what i was looking for. It's a necklace, golden, with a little diamond on it. I also notice that you can place a picture inside a little box. It's beautiful. Chanel sees my interest in it.

"Celina, it's 1000 dollars…"

My mood falls as i see the price.

"Aww…It was just what i could give him." It makes me a little sad. I don't have much money, even if i did i couldn't afford it anyways. We walk slowly out of the jewelry store and out to my car. When i close the door, i freeze for a minute. I just got an brilliant idea.

"Chanel, i think i just found out what to give Ahkmenrah." I say getting slowly a big smile.

"Here is what we'll need to do…"

I used the sparetime i had to pack the presents and planning the plan for Ahk's present. I think he will love it! It's something i keep very dear to me, and i think he should have it. When it's time to go i eat some dinner so i don't have to do it in the museum. I pack my things, so does Chanel, and we drive to the museum. When we're in the car, i decide to call Larry.

"Hey Celina, what's up?" He takes the phone on the first ring.

"Hi Larry! I just wanted to say that i'm on my way right now to the museum…"

"That's great, the sun will be down soon so it's good you are here." Chanel looks confused at me, and i force a smile.

"Yeah but, um, i have a guest with me…My sister." I say.

"Really. That's wonderful!" He say, and i can hear he is smiling. I look at Chanel and nod for her to say hi. Larry is on speaker.

"Hello Mr. Daley."

"Hi, we can introduce ourselves when we are at the museum." He says, and Chanel nods.

"Um, does she?...You know?" Larry asks me.

"No, but i wouldn't bring her with me, if i didn't know she could keep the secret." I say to him.

"Wait what?" Chanel says, but I ignore her.

"We will be there soon, see ya!" I say to Larry and i hang up. Chanel looks at me fustrated.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?"

"You can see it for yourself okay. Just be patient, and take it as a surprise." I say looking at her with a little smile, then back on the road. We are almost there. She is crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

"I hate surprises…" She says, still fustrated. I laugh and giggle a little.

"I know you do." I smile at her, but she doesn't smile back, which make me just smile more.

When we are there, we find a parking spot. And as we go up, i feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest. Let's she how she reacts.

Hopefully in a good way…

**I hope you've liked the chapter!**

**Many mysteries are in this chapter, how is Chanel going to react? How will the others react when they see her? And what will Celina give Ahkmenrah for christmas? Some of the mysteries will be answered in the next chapter **

**If you have any questions, about me or the story, i will be happy to answer! **

**Love you all xx.**

– **Easy C. **


	11. Chapter 11 - Sisters

**I'm very proud to give you the 11th chapter! I'm so so happy that there people you are reading/enjoying the story! **** I've just started in High School, so that's why it's been taking a while to make this chapter. I hope you like it! **

There is light in the museum, the sun is almost down. I'm playing around with my hands, feeling nervous.

"Celina! Can you please walk faster?! You are walking slower than a snail!" Chanel says to me, looking at me frustrated. It's only then i start to notice how slow i am. I walk faster, quicker. Chanel speeds up her tempo to follow. We are at the door and it's already open. We walk in, it's still quiet, only the sound of Larry's footsteps, as he is waking towards us. I'm trying to smile, but i fell like i'm sweating. I look at Chanel, which smiles a bit and looks at Larry. They shake hands.

"Hello again, I'm Larry Daley." He says and smiles. She nods.

"Chanel Anderson, nice to meet you." As i can see on the way she looks at him, she does not trust him yet. It's understandable. I look outside, then sun is down. I look at Chanel smirking.

"You're not scared of dinosaurus right?" I say to her. She looks at me confused. I see that Larry is smiling.

"How can you say that! I love them. You know i've seen Jurrasic park over 10 times!" She looks at me in a silly way. Well, let's she how you react when you meet Rexy.

We start to hear animal-noices from the other side of the museum, which makes Chanel jump a bit.

"What the hell was that!?" She says with eyes wide open.

Then we see people, walking around, russian ladies, indians, and some animals are following. Teddy are still on his horse, but he is riding over to us. Sacagawea joins him. I'm to afraid to look at Chanel, but i do it anyways. She is frozen in place. It looks like she is having a heartattack. Luckily no one is saying anything, not even Teddy or Sacagawea. Then Atilla comes over with Jedediah and Octavius. Ahkmenrah isn't here yet. Maybe it's the right time to talk to Chanel. But as i'm about too, Rexy moves and looks at us, straight into Chanels eyes. She runs behind me.

"Wha?! What is happening?! How is this happening!" She says almost screaming. Everyone around looks at us confused. Who is that girl standing behind Celina?

"I thought you said you weren't afraid of dinosaurus." I say and smile at her. I think she is forcing a smile, and she manage to do it. She is holding my hand, tightly, and she looks afraid. It's rare to see her like this. I smile and push her so she is beside me.

"_These_ are the guys I'm celebrating christmas with…Sorry 'we'." I say to her a smile. Her eyes gets wider.

"'_We'!_ Well dang, another night-guard!" Jedediah says and crosses his hands. It makes me smile more, but Chanel gets surprised.

"No no! She is not a night-guard. She is my sister." I say to Jedediah. He get surprised.

"Ooohh…Sorry miss." He is looking at Chanel, with a apologetic face. She is squeezing my hand harder.

"It's-It's okay…" She says shyly.

"Nice to meet you madam. I'm Octavius." He bows a little, and Chanel nods. I point over to Teddy.

"That is Theodore Roosevelt, but you can call him Teddy." I say and Teddy winks at Chanel. She smiles a bit.

"Next to him is Sagacawea." They both nod.

"And where Octavius and Jedediah is standing, that's Atilla."

Atilla of course says something in his language I don't understand, and Chanel doesn't either. Chanel slowly stops squeezing my hand, but still doesn't let go.

"And the dinosaur is Rexy…And you've met Larry." He nods. I look at Chanel, and she still looks confused.

"So you can understand now why I couldn't explain it to you right?" I say and smile a bit. She does also.

"Yeah, but I thought it was a simple thing you couldn't explain. I didn't expect _this_!" She says and hits me gently on the shoulder. She smiles and looks at them.

"But even though i don't believe this is happening, it's still cool."

"Oh I almost forgot! You can tell anyone Chanel about this, got it?!" I say to her, with a little serious tone. She smiles at me silly.

"Even if I did tell someone, they would think i'm crazy." She laughs and i do too. This is an good example of having a sister. She supports you in everything you do, and knows how to make you laugh. Larry turns to see the others.

"Well guys, you can go now if you want. Where is Kahmunrah?" He asks. Teddy steps a little in.

"Oh, he is with Ahkmenrah. I have no idea why though?" Teddy says and shakes his head. Excuse me? Ahkmenrah _hates_ Kahmunrah! What are they doing? I think i'm becoming nervous. Larry nods and everyone starts quietly to split up, but Atilla walks over to us. I look down to Jedediah and Octavius. Chanel is desperate to see them closer.

"So um, because we are celebrating christmas, we have to give everyone presents?" Jedediah asks quietly.

"You don't have too, but it's much more fun to give people presents right? I've already bought yours." I say with a smile, then looks at Octavius.

"You too. And Atilla!" I look at him, his eyes lights up a bit.

"Well, thanks Celina. I think we will figure out something." Octavius says.

"Take your time." I say, and then they walk away.

"Ohh! We were buying presents for them!" She says and gets an "aha" feeling. She smiles and laughs a bit. I look around, still no Ahkmenrah.

"Let me show you around." I say to her. Maybe we will meet him as we walk. I take her over to where Teddy is placed.

"Let's start here. This is where Theodore…"

To my surprise, I can still not see him anywhere, not even on the tour. It looked like Chanel was paying attention. Sometimes she would say "why is that?" or "Jezz, you should be a tour-guide instead of a night-guard". It made me smile of how impressed she was of me. It's always nice with your sisters approval. But it makes me worried where he is? Well…We didn't go to the underground? Maybe he is down there? That just means bad stuff! Chanel can't meet Kahmunrah yet, he is bad news...I don't trust him enough to meet her, even though he is really nice to me…In some weird way. We are walking down to the entrance again.

"And, that's it." I say.

"This is a big place, you seem to know so much already!" She says.

"That's thanks too Larry when he showed me around. He tought me well." I smile. I see Larry walk by, and I look at him so he can see that i want him to come over.

"Larry, can you stay with Chanel for a minute? I want to check on Ahkmenrah." I say worried. He nods, and I can see Chanel is trying to say his name again. I could laugh right now at this moment, but i'm too worried. I smile at him and then turn too walk down to the underground. Larry starts talking to Chanel about something, and they start talking. I'm walking faster, almost running.

When I get there, I see Ahkmenrah, on the floor, unconscious. My heart stops beating, and I rush over to him, kneeling down and puts my hands on his cheeks. I'm gonna cry, I can feel it. I hear he is still breathing and he is not bleeding, thank god, but he has a bruise. Someone has hit him. Oh no, my Ahkmenrah, my love. I hear steps behind me and I turn around, still kneeling and holding him. Kahmunrah, with his guards behind him. They all have bird faces, like an eagle. It's kinda creepy. He looks surprised. I don't see Ahk's parents? They must be up in Egypt? But on the tour we walked passed them? And they were fine at that time? How weird.

"Celina, how funny to see you here. I didn't exepct you to come here now with, well…You can call it an accident." He says with a little smirk.

"What did you do to him!" I almost yell, but my voice is cold. I take his golden 'hat' off and pulls him up so I am hugging him. The first tear starts running down my face. He doesn't have his tablet, and it's only now I notice Kahmunrah has it. I hug Ahkmenrah tighter. 'He is going to be okay' i repeat in my head. "He is going to be…Okay."

"Well, he didn't wanted to give the tablet to me, so I had too. He could've avoided this." He is amused, i can feel it. Kahmunrah says something to his guards and then he goes over to me. I hide Ahk in my chest with more tears coming down my face, it looks like he wants to touch me.

"I'm so sorry you have to feel this way." He says and touches my cheek to wipe one of my tears away, I push my head away from his hand.

"Don't ever touch me again." I say coldy. He takes his hand away and smile.

"I'm going to leave you guys for a bit. I have some planing to do…" He starts walking away. Don't tell me he is going where Chanel is?!

"Where are you doing?!" I say, and he turns.

"To Egypt. My parents and i need to talk." He walks away with his guards. I breathe out and look at Ahkmenrah, he is moving a little and my eyes lit up.

"Ahkmenrah! Can you hear me?! It's me, Celina, your girlfriend…" More tears are running, and then i giggle a little.

"Well, you like to call me your woman…" I laugh a little more, but eventually it turns into crying. Maybe i'm overracting a little. I was just so afraid that I had lost him… He means to much to me.

He is blinking and taking a deep breath, but still not moving. I smile a little.

"Ahk, can you hear me?!" I say, desperate for him to talk.

"Ugh.." I can hear that he feels terrible. Oh, i'm so relieved.

"Ce..Celina?" He says, confused and he looks at me. I brush his hair.

"Hey sweetie, it's me. You are okay now, i'm here." I hug him.

"Celina." He says again. Then I hear he comes to his senses and he slowly embraces me too. My heart starts beating regularly again. He sits up, still hugging me.

"What happened?" He says confused. I look at him, with my hands around him, he is doing the same.

"You got hit by one of Kahmunrah's guards…He also has your tablet." I say and suddently gets angry again. I'm so mad at him, it's insane. He touches my cheek, brushing it. I lean in and breathes out again.

"Did he hurt you?" He says and looks at my face and body. I start to smile.

"No i'm fine. It's more you i'm worried about." I say and touches his cheek. I brush it gently so it doesn't hurt.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He says and wipes some old tears away from my face.

"I was just so afraid that something bad had happened to you." I'm trying not to cry again. Ahkmenrah brushes my hair with a little smile.

"I know." He says. "Where did he go?" Now his voice is cold.

"To Egypt, something about talking to your parents." I say, and his arms around me tightens.

"Larry knows i'm here, so we need to go to them first." He agrees. I stand up and take his hands so that I can help him up. He gets up and holds his hand in his head, where he was hit. I also give him his "hat" and he nods as a thanks. We rush out the door to the others in the entrance, with of course holding hands.

We run as fast as we can, to the others. Chanel is talking with Larry still. She must like this guy or else she wouldn't have talked to him, trust me i'm her older sister! When they see us, they look at us confused.

"Larry! We need to get everyone here!" I say out of breath. I look at Chanel, and then take my car-keys out of my pocket and gives it to her.

"Go home, i'll come later." I say, she is chocked.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, okay! I'll explain it when i'm home." I say in an almost angry tone. She sights and takes the keys, nods to Larry and Ahkmenrah, who she hasn't even met yet. Then she is gone.

"What's the matter?" Larry says.

"Kahmunrah, he opened the underground…" Ahkmenrah says and squeezes my hand. It almost hurts.

"Okay, let's go." Larry says and starts yelling to tell everyone to come. Me and Ahk do the same. He stops me when we all are in the entrance.

"You should go home." He says and i'm shocked. Are you kidding me?!

"What! No, no i'm staying here, you can just let me go from all this, i'm involved."

"I know…And i hoped in some way, that I could not get you involved. It's too dangerous, and you mean too much to me." He says. That was sweet. We think the same thing, but i'm still shocked. I take his hands and smile at him.

"We can do this together, okay? Don't worry, we will both be fine." I knock my head to the side and smile a little more. He sights but smile a little.

"You are always so happy…Thinking positive, and no matter what happens can you still pull up a smile…How can you do that?" He says amazed, with his eyes glowing. I think about it for a second…

"That's because-" I was about to say it, but then we get discrated my Kahmunrah's guards, and him walking beside them. I, without thinking about it slowly gets infront of Ahkmenrah and fold out my hands, protecting him. It should actually be him doing it, but he is weak, and with my anger i'm strong! It's me and Larry standing in front, while all the others are behind us. I feel powerfull.

"What should we do?" I whisper to Larry as Kahmunrah and his guards are approaching us.

"I don't know…" I knew it, he is as blank as i am. Crap, what should we do? I've got to figure out something?

"My dear friends…And Larry. I can see you are all ready to fight, even when i've got the tablet and my guards, and you have….Well, nothing." He says and laughs.

"Say that one more time big guy, and i'll lose it!" I hear Jedediah in the distance. I look and see Octavius holding him back. That makes Kahmunrah laugh more. Wait, maybe if I talk to him, that'll help? I slowly go over to Kahmunrah, but Ahk suddently graps my hand.

"What are you doing?!" He whispers in my ear, he is worried. I turn back and looks at him, deeply into his eyes.

"Just, trust me on this, okay?" I say and nod. I know he doesn't like it, not one bit, but he lets go of my hand, and I again starts walking thowards Kahmunrah. I think that now Ahkmenrah is standing beside Larry. Kahmunrah is surprised to see me walking thowards him, but he smirks a little.

"Celina, it's nice to see you once more…" He says and walks a little closer to me. I start to panic, but I know what to do. I fold out my hands, wide.

"Please…I beg of you, don't hurt them." I say begging, not standing on knees, but is asking politly. He raises an eyebrow.

"And why should I not do that, my dear?" He ask, like it's a question.

"They are my family…They are all I have left…". To my surprise, he doesn't show any kindness. Suddently after Kahmunrah speaking in some language to his guards. Four of them goes over to Larry and Ahkmenrah, and two behind me, so I can't escape. I'm trapped.

"You already have the tablet, what is left for you too do!?" I say as his guards starts to grap my arms, and I hear noices in the back, maybe they've done the same for Ahkmenrah and Larry. Kahmunrah walks closer, so close that I can hear him breathing. I'm scared, now I just want Ahkmenrah.

"Well, since I already rule the museum, how about the underground?" He starts saying, and I get shocked. No, this is bad.

"What do you mean!?" Ahkmenrah is almost screaming, and I look behind me too see him trying to get free of the guards grips around his arms. He looks scared, when he looks at me, I feel the same. I look back at Kahmunrah.

"While I was in the underground, I wasn't the ruler of…Anything. But with the help of the tablet, people will see me as their god and obey me!" He says, and walks a little around.

"But…To become a god…Wouldn't it be perfect if I had a bride?" He is smirking at me. Haha! Got luck finding a gi…Wait, are you talking about ME!? What?! Are you serious?! I try to get free from the guards, but they are strong. Now, i'm terrified.

"NO! Don't you dare!" Ahkmenrah yells, and tries to get free. Kahmunrah laughs.

"Or what? You will stop me? How? I'm marrying the girl I love." Kahmunrah says and looks at me. What?! You love me?!

"What! No, no! I don't love you Kahmunrah!...Stop! Please I…" I say, but he ignores me, then he starts speaking that language I don't understand, and I just know it means something bad.

"I love Ahkmenrah!" I yell and then everyone is quiet. Kahmunrah looks at me with eyes wide open. I turn to see Ahkmenrah's surprised face, that normally would turn into a smile, but it makes him more worried and anxious. I smile at him.

"I love you, Ahkmenrah. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." I say almost crying. That was the first time I said I loved him. It felt good, real, but maybe not a good time to say it. It looks like he wants to embrace me, but he can't because the guards are holding him still. I turn back to Kahmunrah, who is still looking at me.

"You can't change the fact that I love him! You will never change that!" I say. It takes him a few seconds to register what I just said, and then he smirks and laughs, again. He walks closer to me, so that he is whispering in my ear.

"Who said I needed a happy bride?" He whispers. I'm shocked. I will be unhappy, that's for sure. No, this isn't happening! Kahmunrah says something to his guards, and the guards holding me, starts walking and I follow. I'm trying so much to free myself from their grip, but I can't.

"No! Stop! Ahkmenrah!" I yell, scared. I look back, the rest of his guards are holding them back, so they can't stop us. Ahkmenrah looks at me, terrified.

"Celina! No!" He yells, and he is mad. We walk past Egypt for some reason, and all I see is Ahk's parents, tied up. And when they see, they look at me with a worried look, and it's like they are trying to say; 'I'm sorry'.

Well, I guess this is it. I just told my boyfriend, that I love him. And now…I'm getting married to his brother…And I will be unhappy for the rest of my life.

Could this day get any worse? Oh wait, no.

**DRAMA! I smell drama! I acutally enjoyed making this chapter, and i hope you like it!**

**So, i tried to have a scedule for uploading this chapter, but i failed again. And i'm so so so sorry for that, i hope i can be forgived?**

**But i've made this chapter a little longer, as an apology **

**Celina is in deep trouble, how will Ahk save her? Guess we'll have to figure out in chapter 12. **

**Love you all so much!**

**\- Easy C. **


	12. Chapter 12 - We'll meet again

**Welcome to chapter 12! But before i start, i just want to tell you all that i got my FIRST hate comment! :D Yep, that's right! MY FIRST HATE COMMENT! :D I just wanted to tell you, because i think it's funny **** Apparently i'm inexperienced, and my plot is afwul and terrible. Oh! And i should stop writing :D **

**Here is the thing, there are of course people who will hate my story, and i'm not going to sit and cry in a corner beause of one comment, or more to come maybe. But if you don't like the story…Then why are you reading it? **** It's like if you don't like a youtuber's videoes, then why are you watching? I'm not trying to be mean, I just think it was a little funny **** I write for fun, and I can see that a lot of people is following and favoriting my story…So that means it's good…For some people **

**Sorry if i'm overreacting, i just had some stuff on my mind. Enjoy the chapter; To those who like reading it ;) **

I think back of what could have happened if i wasn't in this situation. Well, if i hadn't moved to America, and stayed in Europe, i would've probably stayed home with Chantal, being misserable at my new job, and would've gotten professional help to still act normal since both my parents are dead. I would've never gotten a boyfriend so fast, like I do now. And not even in a million years would I be thinking about marriage or having kids. It would take me years and years to cope.

Is this the right choice I made? To come here, to the museum? Taking a wild chance. What would've happened if I just stayed home that morning? Said; "Never mind, it will never work out anyways" and kept drinking my coffee? I could've found another job, and get fired 3 weeks after.

So many things are going through my mind, but all I can think is: Yes, this was the right choice. I shouldn't regret any second that i've spend in America. The joy of meeting my new family, having an awesome birthday…Experiencing my first kiss, my first boyfriend. This was something that was suppose to happened in my life. I'm happy…Yeah, finally I'm happy again.

You know, this would've been such a good time to think my life choices through, if I wasn't close to get stuck in the underworld, by my boyfriends crazy brother, who is deeply in love with me and without a doubt gone mad! His guards has a hard grip around my arms, I can't escape. Kahmunrah says something to his guards and when he puts the tablet on the front "door", they open it. I panic, i'm screaming from the top of my lungs. I do not want to be here. Kahmunrah goes over to me and puts his hand on my mouth. I shake my head to get it away from me. He sights.

"Stubbern girl. Now, you have to choices. One, you will walk beside me and we will walk to the underground together. Two, my guards will have too drag you in! You chose." He says as he is almost getting bored. I look coldly at him. I don't answer him.

"I could kill you, at any moment if I want too!" he says fustrated. My heart stops beating. He wouldn't dare!

"But since I like you, I'm trying to be nice. You will be my wife whether you like it or not." He says after taking a deep breath. He doesn't like it when someone doesn't do what he says. I don't care, but if I want to stay alive, i'll have to do what he says. I hope Larry and Ahkmenrah has figured something out. Oh, my dear Ahk…I'm so sorry.

"I'll take option one." I say quietly. Kahmunrah looks surpised but again he speaks to his guards and they let me go. That feels good, there grip around me was tight, it almost hurt. He reaches for my hand.

"Shall we go then?" He says.

"When will the…Um…Ceremony be?" I ask, even surprised of my own words. I'm getting married, to a man I don't love…How tragic.

"As soon as possible. Maybe in 3 weeks?" He thinks about that for a second and then nods. 3 WEEKS?! I can't see my dear Ahkmenrah in 3 weeks?! Well, maybe it's good then, to see him now.

"Can't I at least say goodbye to him?...Please Kahmunrah?" I say, almost whispering. I know he has a plan, but I know I probably won't see him for a long time. I can wait, I have patience. Kahmunrah raises his eyebrow.

"…Fine, you can say goodbye to my little brother, but make it quick! Maybe i'll invite him to the wedding? We will have to plan it first…" He says and laughs with himself. I breath out, okay this is good. But I need to be alone with him.

Kahmunrah speaks to his guards, and then after 5 minutes they come with Ahkmenrah. He looks furious, angry, tired. But when he sees me, he looks deeply concerned. The guards comes over with him and then lets go. Ahk doesn't move an inch, but he looks only at me. I feel that I'm ready to cry. Kahmunrah is still standing, waiting.

"Can I be alone with him?" I ask him.

"Absolutly not!" Kahmunrah doesn't want to argue.

"You can let the guards be here…But you..." I don't finish my sentence, but I can see that he doesn't like it one bit. Kahmunrah walks out of the hall, leaving me, Ahk and some of his guards. They don't speak. When Kahmunrah closes the door. The distance between us only lasts half a second, and then we are embracing eachother. I start crying, and it sounds like he is panicking. We hold eachother tightly. He brushes my back, and I'm still crying.

"Shh, please don't cry. It's going to be alright. I will never let him have you okay?" Ahkmenrah whispers in my ear. I bury my head in his chest.

"I…I'm so scared…" I shiver, and he kisses my hair.

"I know…I'm scared too." He says. It almost sounds like that he is crying. Oh no, not him.

"We don't have much time…Please tell me you have a plan?" I try to stop crying and looks at him. He looks so scared. He wipes a tear away from my face.

"We don't have one right now. We can't think while his guards are here. We have to get rid of them first, and then we can come and get you." He says fustrated. My heart stops beating again, then I remember something.

"The ceremony will be in 3 weeks…That will give you guys time to think." I say and he nods. I put my hands on his cheeks and brush them gently.

"Just, take the time you need okay. I'll be waiting for you." I feel like I'm about to cry again, but I hold it in. He takes his one arm in my hair and the other on my cheek.

"Celina…I…" He doesn't know what to say, so I gently kiss him. It feels so good when I kiss him, I feel safe. I kiss him for a long time, because I won't be kissing him in 3 weeks. When I break the kiss, we looks deeply into my eyes.

"It's okay. I'm going to be fine…" I say and he nods. He holds me tighter. He is breathing so fast, then he puts his forehead against mine.

"Celina…I love you…So much." He whispers. I inhale sharply. I look at him. Ohhh, why does he say it now! This is such a bad time, it makes me so sad. We don't have much time, but I don't care, then Kahmunrah will have to drag me in.

"You? You love me?" I say confused but with wide eyes. That is the first time he has said it. I always thought i loved him more than he loved me. He starts to smile and laugh a bit, and i follow.

"Of course I do, you silly, wonderful, stunningly beautiful girl. I knew that when I met you for the first time. You were so adroable, and you still are…" He says and kisses me quickly. Wow, he really does love me. Then his smile fades and he removes one lock on my hair and places it behind my ear.

"It breakes my heart, that I won't see your smile and hear you laugh for a long time…" It almost looks like he is going to cry. Then the door openes from the front entrance. Kahmunrah stumps over to us.

"Times up! Celina, we have plans to do!" He sounds really fustrated. Then as quick as ever, Kahmunrah's guards takes Ahk away from me. Ahk looks at his brother.

"I won't let you get away with this! She is mine!" Ahk is back to being fustrated and angry. Kahmunrah smirks and laughs a little.

"I really doubt that brother. Farewell." Kahmunrah says and then they drag him out. I watch as he gets dragged away, he looks at me too. When the door closes behind him, I turn to face Kahmunrah.

"Thank you, for letting me see him." I say and I take his hand. It's cold, not warm like Ahkmenrah's. He smiles in a evil way. Can't desribe how, just in a evil way. Then I face the entrance to the underground, with no emotions. We both walk in the door and then I see lights everywhere. I think i'm spinning around.

I land hard on the sand, without holding Kahmunrah's hand. When I see clearly, I can see him waiting for me. I slowly stand up and look around. It looks like i'm in Sahara? But behind me is he door, and I see his guards closing the door, but it still remains there, it doesn't disappear. I must remember it's here. When I turn, I see a big empire, all egyptian-style. I see people building more of the big empire.

"Welcome to your new home." He says to me, and reaches out for my hand. I'm amazed, of this place. I've never had a home like this. I look at Kahmunrah, and takes his hand. And we walk to our new home.

Ahkmenrah…My love. I'll be waiting for you.

_Ahk's POV (Part 1) _

We walk back to the hallway and into the entrance. I fall hard on my back, and Larry sits beside me.

"Ahk, you okay?" I look at him.

"I'm fine." He is not captured by the guards anymore. I stand up.

"What happened?" Larry asks.

"He…They are already gone." I say. I'm shocked, and I can't think straight.

"Oh dear…" Theodore says. I look at him.

"The wedding will be in 3 weeks…That's what she said." I'm not letting this happened. She is mine, not his.

"We have to figure out a plan, we don't have much time." I say and looks at Larry. He thinks for a little while.

"We have to get the guards down first, but it's going to be tricky, and it will take us a few days…We can't do it now, we'll have to do that tomorrow." He says. I'll have to discuss this with father. He won't be happy about this, mother also. I wish I could go to them now, but we'll have to wait until sundown. I nod, and so does the others.

"It's almost sundown, Larry, we have to go now." I say and tell the guards. With no emotion, they make their way to the underground, to protect it. Kahmunrah's orders. I will never forgive him, for what he has done. I still stand, frozen in time, not knowing what to do. My brain says; Go to Egypt, tell the news! But my heart…My unbeating heart says: Celina, I'm so sorry, wait for me my love. And I know she will. Larry puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, we'll get her. She will be fine, she can take care of herself." He says and when I look up at him, he gives a little smile. I nod, I know she can. I'm just mad at myself. She is in trouble, because of me.

"It's all my fault Larry, I'm so sorry." I say shaking my head, there is too many thoughts in my head. Larry's eyes widened and he also shakes his head.

"No no, it's not your fault. It's Kahmunrah. Just because she fell in love with you, doesn't mean it's your fault." He says. I breathe out.

"Now go, the sun will be up soon." He says and I nod.

"Thank you." I say and then walk away. When I'm in Egypt, my parents are waiting for me. I see rope on the ground, why is this here? Kahmunrah…He will pay for this. Mother looks relieved and gives me a tight hug, and it almost sounds like she is crying. I put my hands around her.

"Oh Ahkmenrah. I'm so sorry." She lets go and brushes my hair with her hand. Father comes over to us.

"I should've listened."

"It's okay, I'll get her back." I say, without thinking second thoughts. We walk over to the coffins. I touch the outside of it. Golden silver, took over 5 years to make this. In that time they made father and mothers too. I step inside and close the door. I close my eyes, and tries to get all the bad things out off my hand. I actually get some sleep, but that's because the sun is up, and the tablet shuts down. Now it's only my mind that runs free.

I hear children's voices. They must be in Egypt. They are laughing. I can't move, but I can only hear and think. It's weird to think that for over 50 years I was trapped in the coffin, I could only hear the outside, but never do anything with my body. I hear a lady talk, a tour-guide.

"This belongs to king Marenrah, his wife Shepseheret and his son, Ahkmenrah. Some say that they had a second son named Kahmunrah, but we haven't found any evidence that he existed." She says. It makes me want to laugh, if I could.

"His father loved Ahkmenrah very much, that he made a tablet made of gold and made him the ruler of Egypt." She finished.

"Does anyone have any questions...Yes, little girl with the white dress." She says. Questions, let's see if the tour-guide is right.

"Does the pharaoh…Um, the son. Has he a girlfriend? Does he ever get married?" The little girl asks, and then another girl giggles. It must be her friend.

"According to facts, he never got a girlfriend. Facts say that many women were interested in him, but he wasn't." Hmmm…That's true. For over a thousand years, I never found anyone…Until I met Celina. She is the one I want. I will get her back.

"But rumor has it, he did find one and his had to convince his father to marry her." The tour-guide says. The children start talking to each other. I've never heard this story before…Interesting.

"Why?" The little girl asks.

"She was very poor, but one day she was bringing food to his family, and that was where he met her. Every night they met in the basement so they could be with each other. It was only 3 months later his father found out and banished her to ever see him again." She says. Wow, that actually sounds like something father would've done in the past.

"So did he ever get married?" The girl asks.

"Maybe? It's only a rumor, but we don't know for sure. But it's possible that he did." The tour-guide says. I like this story. It reminds me of Celina and I, but we didn't have to hide our love for each other. The children's voices fades away, so does the tour-guide. I remember the first day after I met her, she was in Egypt, just wandering around. I was so confused still of who she was. I never thought I would have any interest in her…But I did, and I'm glad for that.

She was wandering around, not saying a word. But I could feel her emotions, happy, exited, overwhelmed. It was only 15 minutes before sundown. She was here, waiting for me, and my parents. She is so nice, gentle. She was mumbling songs. She has such a beautiful voice. But what she did next surprised me a lot. She sat down on a bench, it was close to the entrance of Egypt, so I could still hear it.

"Well, look at me now mom and dad! I got a new job…" She says not loudly, but not whispering. I was surprised to hear her talk in the air, to no one. But it was her parents.

"I really like this job, I promise to keep it! I won't let you guys down." She was almost crying. She respect her parents a lot, I could hear that.

"I miss you guys, a lot. Please give me strength - I really need it this time. Especially when Ahkmenrah and his parents are here…Yeah, his name is Ahkmenrah, weird right?!" She says and laughs a bit. What's wrong with my name? If I could smile, I would. I've never told this to her, I'll one day tell her.

"He is really sweet, and nice, and so are his parents. I really feel like I could trust him. Maybe he is...Ah, never mind, I'm overthinking! We've just met yesterday, maybe I'm wrong…Well, I'll better get back to work." She says and then stands up. I think she was taking a walk, because after that she was gone. I remembered I was annoyed when I couldn't figure out what she meant. But now I know.

She meant if I was the one for her. She is the one for me for sure. But of course I'm the one, or else she wouldn't say she loves me. Even though my heart isn't beating, I feel like my heart gets warmer everyday.

Wait for me my love! It'll soon be over.

**Thank you for reading the 12****th**** chapter of The New Night Guard! **

**12 CHAPTERS?! You really like this story huh? :D **

**The 13****th**** chapter will be uploaded soon as possible. Don't know when?**

**Love you all 3 **

**\- Easy C**


	13. Chapter 13 - Escape

**I PRESENT TO YOU: Chapter 13! Since i have vacation for a week, i have a lot of spare time to write **** I've been to busy with school. Used most of my time to finish a chemestry assigment that needs to have a dialoge of over 3 pages **** The good thing is that i'm done with it, and now i can just relax. Enjoy the chapter!**

**By the way, it really annoys me that i can't reply to guests, who comment on my stories. So to all guests; THANK YOU! 3 **

_2 weeks later…_

_Ahk's POV (Part 2) _

It's quiet, too quiet. The sun is down, and i wake up. I'm tired, lost all of my energy. I get out of the coffin to see my parents, they are already up, they just talk to each other, but when they see me they stop.

"Hi honey. Feeling better?" Mother asks and walks slowly over to me with a concerned look. I look down.

"No…I'm fine." I say and look at father. I nod and he nods back.

"I'll go down to the others." I say and walk out of Egypt. I breathe out, I feel so emotionless.

It's been almost over 2 weeks since everything happened with Kahmunrah, my stupid, selfish brother. 2 weeks since his guards took over…And 2 weeks since he took the love of my life to marry her. I can't believe it's been so long…I miss her so much, that's why I feel so empty inside.

I haven't lost hope! I know we still have a week to solve this. But because the museum is quiet, it's "power" makes me quiet too. It's been hard for us to try too make a plan. But finally we know what we shall do, to get to the underground. As I get down to the others, Larry are smiling a bit to me, but we are all under the spell of this museum.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask and looks at Larry. He nods. For over the past weeks, we have tried our best to check if there is guards protecting the underground and to our luck, there aren't any. It's only the big entrance they are keeping an eye on. But that means it's easy to get to the underground. If you stay too long at "your place", they will eventually come and get you. Atilla and his friends goes over to stand in the right corner. Larry (with Jedediah and Octavius in his pocket), me and Teddy goes over to the guards, but not to close. They don't seem to notice. Then Atilla starts to yell at his friends, and they follow. The next thing we know, they are fighting eachother! Good.

Some of guards goes over to try stopping them, but then we hear animal noices comming from another place. And then the third place we hear something is other people fighting. The guards split up, and as the plan they hit them back, and it turns into a fight between the guards and us. We react quickly and run fast as we can over to the underground. We close the door behind us. I go to open the door but looks at Teddy and Larry.

"Are you sure you can come too Larry?" I say.

"Sure! There is vacation at the museum for a week, so no one is suppose to show up when the sun comes up." He says. I nod, feeling ready to go.

"I think i'll stay here, just in case something happens." Teddy says. We both nod. I look at Larry with a 'ready' look, he nods. I take a deep breath and we both jump into the underground.

Before I know it, I land on the hard sand, head first. I hear someone else land too on the sand and that must be Larry.

"Uhhh…" I say and gets up. I brush the sand of me and open up my eyes. I see this big castle in front of me, not far from me, probably 5 minutes of waking. I've seen this place before, the look of it, the shape. I know the smell of this place as well. Wow, this can't be it. Larry stands up and looks at me.

"What's wrong Ahk?" He says. I blink twice and looks at the big castle again. Most of it is made with pure gold, it took a lot of time to built. I never knew that the underground would take be back to…Here.

"This used to be my home." I say, amazed of my own words. I smile a little as I remember the good times of living here. When I 'died', I was placed in a cave far away from here. It was only thousands of years later, people found me and brought me to the museum.

"It's very beautiful, Ahk." Larry says. We start walking but I look at him with a little smile.

"Thank you Larry, it's good to be back." I say.

"I hope she is okay…" My heart is hurting.

"I think she feels the same as you. We'll get her." Larry says and gives me a little smile. I'm glad I have him with me, his words helps a lot. We walk and walk for what seems forever, but my home gets closer everytime. I see quards guarding the entrance. As I remember, they have great vision.

"Larry, get down." I say to him, and I pull him with me on the sand. He looks at me confused, but when he sees the guards he understands.

"Ahh! Remember, we are still in here!" Jedediah says for his and Octavius sake.

"Oh, sorry guys." Larry says but looks at me.

"How are we going to get rid of them?" He asks.

"I don't know, let's wait for a while." I suggests, and while we wait, I figure out what we are going to do. I suggest that we slowly move. The closer we move, I see the big garden I used to play in. There is no guards there.

"Let's wait over there!" I say to Larry and points to the garden.

"Great, sounds like a good idea." He says. When we are over there, we hide behind some barrels, and inside are some dirty clothes. We can hide with this. We take our time to camouflage us with the clothes, and then we try to get inside the garden.

I will get her before I know it. She will be in my arms again.

_Celina's POV (Part 1) _

"_Do you, Celina, take Kahmenrah to be your husband?" _

_No, I don't want to! Let me go!_

"_She is saying yes, and I do." _

_I now pronounce you husband and wife…_

_NO! Why is this happening! I want to go home! Please let me go!_

"_Now you are finally mine." _

_Get away from me! I belong to…I belong too…_

"Ahkmenrah!" I almost scream and wakes up. I'm breathing fast, and I think i'm sweating. I sit up, and puts a hand on my head. Ever since i've been here, i've had the same nightmare, over and over. I take a deep breath. I'm sleeping in my bedroom, in what I call "my home". Kahmunrah is sleeping in his own room, down the hall. This room is so big, and so is the bed. I feel like I don't deserve this, I don't even want to be here!

I hear a nock on the door, and a woman comes in. She is dressed in a white dress and has a golden necklace on. She is our hosekeeper, and what Kahmunrah calls it; "my servant".

"_You will have her as a servant, whether you like it or not!" Kahmunrah says annoyed and looks at me._

"_Kahmunrah, I really don't need it. I can take care of myself." I protest._

"_She is yours, end of discussion!" He says and leaves my room with slamming the door._

"Goodmorning Celina, slept well?" She says with a little smile. She is pretty, really pretty, it makes me feel like nothing.

"_I knew you were the most beautiful woman i've ever seen, since the first night I layed my eyes on you. I still think you are." _

Ahkmenrah's voice echoes in my head. God I miss that man, his words comfort me, and I brighten up a bit.

"Yeah, I slept fine, thank you for asking. How about you?" I ask her, but I remember what Kahmunrah said. I'm not suppose to ask her that, but I don't care. If she is my "servant" I can ask her whatever I want to!

"Fine, thank you." She goes in my dressing room and finds me some clothes, a lovely dress. I'm wondering if it's one of hers? Kahmunrah couldn't have already before i got here gotten me clothes? Either way, it's a lovely dress.

"Thank you…You never told me your name?" I ask her, she looks surprised at me, but gives me a little smile.

"Omorose and it's my pleasure." She says and puts the dress on the chair, and some shoes too. Then she looks at me one more time and quietly goes out the door. She is such a sweet girl, it's been two weeks, and she has been nothing but kind, sweet and loyal. Maybe I should take her back to Egypt? That is if I ever get out of here!

I've tried...So many times to escape on my own, but i've failed miserably every time. I've cried a lot also, and Omorose was there to comfort me. She understands me, and hates being here too. But there is still 1 week until the wedding, so there is hope. I don't want my nightmare to become reality.

After i'm dressed, I go down with Omorose go get breakfast. Kahmunrah is already eating. There is already food on the table, and I start eating.

"Goodmorning." He says to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I hate him for doing it, but I have to behave.

"Goodmorning, Kahmunrah." I say when I pause eating.

"I was wondering if I could go for a walk today…" I ask him, and he looks like he is going to be mad.

"In the garden of course. I want to get some fresh air." I say to him. I finished eating quickly, and stands up. I walk slowly over to him.

"I'll take Omorose with me." I say. He doesn't look happy about it, but somehow it seems like he doesn't care about me. That's totally fine!

"Whatever, do what you want. But if you try to escape again, i'll consider to move you and your servant to live in the dungeons." He looks coldly at me, with serious eyes. If I looked deeper into them, i'm sure I wouldn't find any light. It's all just darkness. I hate him so much, but to show that i'm greatfull, I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I say, he looks surprised, but still with a 'I don't care' look. When I walk out to the garden, Omorose is right behind me. It's a big garden, no guards, just flowers. It's the only place I feel free.

"Is it okay if I call you Rose? Not that I don't like your name!" I say with a smile. She smiles a little too and nods.

"Tell me, how long have you been working here?" I ask her. She looks down, thumbling her hands.

"For as long as I can remember. I've grown up here, with Kahmunrah and his family." She says, that means she has grown up with Ahkemrah too.

"So you know Ahkmenrah well?" I ask.

"Not much, actually, I was only a servant, I've never talked to him or his family." That's sad, to imagine her not having anyone to play with as a child. It hurts a little in my heart. We are still walking, Then I suggest we go over to the end of the garden, she nods.

"Have you found someone?" I ask. Okay, maybe i'm a little too personal. But too my surprise, she smiles and looks up into the sky.

"His name is Amun, I've known him my whole life. We grew up together here. I'm already engaged to him." She says and shows me her hand, where the ring is. It's beautiful, it really suits her.

"But, after Kahmunrah came back, everything went wrong. And now Amun is in the dungeons. In the night, after i've helped you, I go down to see him." She looks sad. Poor Rose.

"I'm so sorry…" I say. I want to help her.

"I promise, i'll get him out of there, and then you two can get married." I say, taking her hand and smiles. Her eyes lit up.

"You would really do that?" She says.

"Of course, i'll try my best."

"Thank you." She looks greatfull, and I couldn't be more pleased. I've been walking to the end of the garden, too see the most beautiful flowers in the garden. I've always loved roses. Red, blue or yellow, I still think they are unique.

"How long have you known Ahkmenrah?" Rose asks me. My eyes lit up when I look at her.

"Ever since I started working at the museum…You know, the big place I told you about a few days ago." Back then she didn't even knew what a museum was, so I had to explain it to her. That was a fun experience, but she is so innocent so I couldn't be annoyed of her not knowing what it was. She looks at me with a interested look.

"I've been there for almost a month now…Everything is going to fast, but I don't regret anything at all."

"Do you love him?" She ask me, I smile.

"Of course I do. What a silly question, I love him very much." Now that I've finally said it out loud, I brighten up every time I say it.

"Would you m-"

She was about to say more, but we get distracted by the bushes. They are shaking. I get shocked and we both step back.

"Who is there?" I ask, but not loudly. I don't want Kahmunrah invovled. The bushes shakes again and this time I see a human hand, brown skin. I step back again. The hand wiggles as it tries to get out of the bush, then another hand comes out, a white skin one. It does the same thing. I know it's humans, but I have no idea who? I step up slowly to take the brown skin hand and pulls to help whoever is in there.

"Rose, help the other one." I say to her. She gets to her senses and she nods. She goes over to the white skin hand and pulls. It doesn't take long before two guys comes out and they both land hard on the ground. I can see who i'm still holding hands with, he is all covered in dirty clothes. I let go of him, and then I pull Rose away from the other one.

"Who are you?" I ask coldly. I am a little afraid, but I try my best to hide it. The guy I helped is still looking down.

"Who do you want it to be?" He says with a husky voice, stunned for some reason.

I don't even have to hear his voice twice. I know it too well. I feel that i'm having a heartattack and I fall down on my knees, shocked and astonished.

"Celina, what's wrong?" Rose puts a hand on my shoulder. I quickly look at her to tell her i'm okay. I look back at the man, with tears rolling down. I can't believe it.

"Ahk…" I say, not finishing my sentence, I feel that i'm lost for words. He looks up at me and removes the scarf he has to cover his face. And when I see it, I instantly feel that i'm home.

"Your wish is granted, my love." Ahkmenrah says and smiles at me, with the same look as me, shocked but happy. I throw myself at him and hugs him hard. I'm crying and crying. I breathe out with happiness, I'm so happy. He is brushing my back, hugging me hard too and has his nose in my hair. I feel his mouth is moving to my ear.

"Oh i've missed you so much." He whispers. I laugh but i'm still crying. I move to his ear.

"I've missed you too. I knew you would come after me." I move to see his face. I put my hands on his cheek, brushing both. My heart melts, he is so beautiful…And I can call him mine. I kiss him without hesitation and he kisses me back. I break the kiss to get some air and looks to the other guy Ahk is with. It's Larry. I smile and goes over to give him a hug too, he grins and hugs me back. I'm finally going to get out of here, and soon i'll all be over. I stand up and takes Ahk's hand, so that i'm gently pulling him up.

"You have now idea how glad I am too see you both!" I say.

"It's nice to see you too Celina, we've missed you at the museum." Larry says with a smile. I smile back. I look at Rose, who looks completly confused. I put my other hand on her shoulder and gives a gentle squeeze. I look at Ahkmenrah.

"This is Omorose. She has been taking care of me, while I was here. Do you know her?" I say. I can't believe, that i'm talking with him, holding and smiling at him again. It feels like it's been years…

"Your highness…" Rose says and bows. Ahkmenrah holds his other hand up.

"There is no need for that. I remember you. Your parents and you were very dear to my family. Thank you, for taking care of her." He says and looks at me for a second.

"It means a lot to me, I hope one day I can return the favor." He says. I quickly remember something.

"Actually you can. Her fiancé Amun, is kept hostage in the dungeons. Do you think after we go, we can get him out? I promised I would help her." I say and looks deeply into his eyes. He looks lost, so I give him a funny look with a smile. He grins.

"How i've missed you see you smile. And yes, that would be my pleasure." He says.

"Thank you so much." Rose says and bows again but then remembers, and looks quickly up again.

I check to see if any guards are here. But it's only us four. I look at Larry.

"So, what is the plan?" I feel like this is going to be challenge, but i'm not quitting!

When I get home, I have some serious explaining to do…To Chanel, I mean.

**Thanks for reading chapter 13! **

**Felt like this is shorter and it has taking me longer to finish, very sorry about that.**

**I'm glad you are enjoying the story, chapter 14 will be a epic one! **

**And not the last chapter! ;) **

**Have a great day, love you all! **

**\- Easy C. **


	14. Chapter 14 - Reunited

**HI GUYS! It's been a while, have been busy a lot **** But i'm glad to finally give you chapter 14 **** I'll see you at the end! **

_Celina's POV (Part 2)_

We manage too somehow get Ahk and Larry too the dungeons without any of the guards seeing them. Most of the time we ran, other times Rose had to distract them, so they wouldn't see us. But it worked.

"They can stay here." Rose says and opens up an empty room. It's filtfy, really filtfy. I feel bad for leaving them here, but I have too.

"For how long?" I ask her.

"I don't know? For as short as possible…" She says.

"Until Ahkmenrah and I find out what to do." Larry say too me and puts a hand on my shoulder, nods telling me it's okay. I nod.

"There is only one week left…" I feel sick, I can't believe i'm going to get married to him…Wait, no! That will never happen. Never.

"That's fine, we don't need that long. Give us two days." Larry says. I look at Ahk who also looks at Larry. I nod.

"Okay…" Then we all stand there in silence. I try to think of something to talk about.

"Oh Larry. Do you want to see the place?...I mean, if you want to know where you can hide or escape if you need too?" I say then looks at Rose. She wakes up.

"You can show him right?"

"Of course Celina. This way Larry." She says and looks at him. He smiles at me for a second, then walks with Rose. I close the door behind us, now it's only us. We look at each other, for a while. It's almost awkward.

"Um, just so you know, this was kind of an excuse just to be alone with you for a little while." I say looking at him, smiling. I could laugh if I wanted, but it has wanished since I came here. For a second, I don't think he will say anything, but slowly he smiles at me, looking at me like i'm the silly one.

He steps over to me, putting his arms around me and puts his forehead against mine. He has his eyes closed. I close my eyes too and folds my arms around his neck. I feel save, i'm home. We just stand like this for a while, when he finally speaks.

"I wish we could stay at this moment, for a long time. I feel like it's been ages, since we have been like this." He looks at me frowning, but smiling. He is happy, I know it.

"Me too. I've missed you." I say. He has no idea how hard it's been without him. His smile dissapers, but he starts brushing my cheek. I breathe out.

"Me too, more than you know…" Hey! Maybe he feels the same way. His other hand is fisted, he must be really angry about Kahmunrah. Oh, I am too. I take his face with my hands, and slowly moves in to kiss him. He respons with kissing, but a little to wild. Like…He's afraid that he won't see me again. Oh Ahk…

"…Wow. Is something wrong?" I ask him concerned. He shakes his head.

"I can never forgive him for what he has done too you…"

"He didn't harm me, I am safe."

"I'm glad you are, or else, this situation would be a whole lot worse." He sounds mad. Maybe I should be careful about what I say. He takes my hands.

"Celina…Larry and I might have a plan too how we can get you out of here." He says. Wow, that was fast! They must've already talked about it, before they came here. My eyes glow and I shake my hands, which makes his shake too.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get out of here." I'm about too let go of Ahk and find Larry, but Ahkmenrah holds me back.

"Hold on…I don't think you'll like this plan. Oh, I don't even like it either…" He says shaking his head, like 'why did I even agree too this?' I look confused at him.

"…What do you mean Ahk? Do I need to go away from you again?" I say and my head starts to hurt.

"No! No, never. I'll never leave you, do you understand? _Never._" He sounds like he means it, and a little bit harsh. I breathe out.

"Okay… " I whisper.

"Just…Promise you will consider this…" He says gently. Now i'm almost terrified, but I nod.

"Okay. So we thought…"

The more he talks, the more I agree with him.

But then he tells me what I have too do.

Oh…You've got too be kidding me!

_Jumpcut to the museum (Teddy's POV)._

There is chaos, and we have been fighting for a very long time now. My horse nocks a guard down. I smile and goes thowards him. I pull my sword up.

"Keep fighting! We are going to win." The sun is just about too go up. I hear someone behind me and go one step too the left. The guard falls over.

"Just a little longer! Keep it up!" In the moment I say the final word, the guards stops moving, then for about three seconds in, the all make the same move and stands straight up, taking their positions, in a staight line. I stare at them for a little while but then I feel my back is burning. I get up on my horse.

"Everyone! Get back to your position! The sunrise is here!" I yell as lowd as I can. People, animals, starts to move. Now it looks more like a real battlefield. I manage to get to my spot and within seconds. The hallway is clear. Good. I take my position and then I stand still. It's only now my mind running free again.

Now we just have to wait for the signal, from Larry or Ahkmenrah. I hope they are okay.

_Back in Egypt, in the basement._

We've talked for a while now. And Larry or Ahk has convinced me yet to do this. Rose is quietly listening, trying to help. I'm glad she tries, but there has too be another way. I'm not overreacting!

"Elina, it's the only way. The sunsise has already happened and they are waiting for us at sundown to tell them to come." Larry says and pulls out a wakie takie out of his pocket and suddently he jumps.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Guys, you can come out now!" He shakes his pocket, and too my surprise, Jedediah jumps out doing karate moves. Octavius just follows him, but doesn't do the moves.

"Where is he! I'm going to beat that fella!" Jedediah says. I smile. They are here!

"You are still trying…" Octavius says and sights, then he looks at me.

"But it's good too see you again miss."

"Yeah me too! We thought you were already married too that guy!" He says with a little smile. I look down.

"Well…That's what they want me too." I say…Ugh it feels wrong to say that.

"What? Honestly, I didn't hear anything while we were in the pocket. We just waited for Larry's signal and then when it was our cue. we would be like: BOOM, POW, CHOW! They wouldn't stand a chance!" Jedediah again does the karate moves. I giggle, which makes Ahk smile. I remember, he likes to hear me giggle.

"But…What is the plan?" Octavius says. I sight.

"They…They want me to convince Kahmunrah to get married to him now, before sunrise." I explain more in detail, but this is the plan.

"What?!" Jedediah and Octavius says in the same time. Oh I don't like it either. Ahkmenrah stands up.

"Celina, you have no choice! You have to try and convince him, or else we won't be able to go home."

"I agree." Larry says. Rose nods.

"If you do it, i'm sure he will say yes." She says. Now all eyes are on me, my answer is important. Well what do I rather want? An opportunity to get out of here, with the man I love, or be miserable forever?

I take option one, I guess. Sorry Ahk.

"Okay okay, fine! I'll do it."

Ahkmenrah kisses my cheek.

"I don't like it either, but thank you." He says.

"You have to do it now, we don't have much time." Larry says and looks at Rose and me. I nod.

"Alright, let's go Rose." I say and she nods. I quickly kiss Ahk on the cheek.

"I love you." I smile at him.

"I love you too." He says. How glad I am that I can say these three words, simply and normally.

"What do you want!" Kahmunrah says after I gently asked him if he could come in his room. He is not even doing anything stressfull, just trying on the clothes he has to be in for the wedding. It's perfect time to ask him!

"Hey, um…Can I talk too you for a minute?"

"Well you are here now, you've just interrupted me, so what do you want to say?" He looks away, ignored.

Sometimes, I just want to punch his face. Now I really feel like it, but I breathe out. I go in, leaving Rose outside.

"I…I want to get married to you today." I say. Kahmunrah eyes widen, shocked.

"Today?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" He askes confused.

I didn't prepare myself for this question.

"Because...You want me to be your bride right! So why not just do it now and stop waiting!" Really, I want to say 'get it over with', but I don't think that will be a good idea. He thinks for a while, but then looks at me again.

"When?" He speaks gently now.

"Now, if that's possible! I'll find the dress!"

"That's not your job do to that. Get your servant to do that." He snaps again and then the older guy who probably making his suit, goes back to work.

"Her name is Rose." I say.

"What?" Kahmunrah says, he didn't hear me.

"Rose."

"Yes?"

"It's Rose."

"Rose who?"

"The 'servant'"

"Who's servant?"

"My servant! Her name is Rose."

We stop talking for a little. Then he speaks.

"She has a name?"

My god…And i'm going to 'marry' this guy. For just one second, I started too feel bad for 'breaking his heart'. But now, all the feelings has vanished. I stop talking for a bit, trying to get my thoughts together.

"Well…Anything else?" He says. I look up, confused.

"What?...Do you agree?" I ask, almost whispering. He nods.

"Yes. Be ready a 12 am. Now, anything else?" He agrees! And the time is just right. We wil have plenty of time too get out of here. I shake my head with a little smile.

"No! That's all! I'll be ready!" I turn around and close the door. I look at Rose.

"So?" She says interested.

"We have until 12 am."

Her eyes widen, she clasps her hands.

"We don't have much time. We must go! I'll tell Amun, you tell Ahkmenrah and Larry." She starts walking, fast. I follow her.

I'm glad I can take her back too the museum, with us.

I told the guys the plan, they agreed. Now I just have to get ready. We only have a few hours. Rose and another guy came in with the dress. Golden, a lot of jewels. It's soo beautiful, I feel bad for wearing it. When I tried it on, it fitted my perfectly. I also have to wear that big hat that Ahkemenrah always wear. God it's heavy, I can't believe that Ahk can wear that, all the time.

There was also another guy, I think the preist? He told me, what we wanted me to say and I listened carefully. I tried to look interested and I tried my best to focus, but sometimes I would think of other stuff – He even noticed me doing it one time!

"_FOCUS! You must not think of anything but the wows, they are very important!" _

"_Oh yes, yes. I'm very sorry, Continue, please…" _

Can you guess who I thought about? Of course Ahkmenrah. The man of my dreams.

"_I'll never leave you, do you understand? Never." _

Such a simple sentence makes me feel calm, and feel hope.

Alright, let's get this wedding over with!

I went too see Ahkmenrah and Larry before it all happens. We still have two hours. The guests are already here, everything has been shined up also families and friends have shown up. I'm surprised. You can have a wedding here whenever you want! I'm in full make-up, and my dress is on. I don't even recognize myself, I don't feel like myself. I feel…Beautiful, which I haven't felt in a while.

Rose is beside me. She told Kahmunrah that I wanted too see the dungeons and where they kept their "hostages". Hey, if this plan is going to work, I have at least try to act like him. Cold and heartless. Rose unlocks the door. I see the four guys on the bed, a rock bed. They are sitting in a circle, and when they turn too see us, their mouths drops open. Ahkmenrah stands up and so does Larry. Octavius and Jedediah quickly climbs Larrys hand, so they can sit on his shoulder. I feel embarrassed.

"Soo?...How do I look?" I ask. Ahk stunts, they are all lost for words.

"Celina, you…" Larry says.

"You look very beautiful, I must say." Octavius says, he manage to say some words. I smile at him.

"Thank you-"

"Beautiful?! That's not the word to discribe it! A better one!" Jedediah says. He cocks his head to one side and then back. He tries to think of a better one.

"Pretty!" Jedediah says.

"Not just pretty. I think beautiful is a better word…But really…You look…" Larry says smiling a bit. Wow, I feel very happy to hear this. I smile.

"You look absolutely stunningly, amazingly beautiful…" Ahkmenrah finally says. I jump and look at him. He looks at me, weirdly. But…Maybe i'm wrong, but he looks…Proud, amazed? Maybe shocked. I walk over to him and I kiss him on the cheek.

"You always say so nice words, thank you." I smile at him. Then I look at the others.

"Really, thank you for the kind words. But this is only temperary, the wedding I mean. If you think about it, I'm acutally stealing this dress." I look down at the dress. When I get home to Chanel, she will be…I don't even know how to express it: "deeply confused and jealous", jealous because she likes dresses like this. I look back at Ahkmenrah, he looks down. Rose goes out to check on things. She will come back. I look again at Ahk.

"Hey…Is something worring you?" I ask and I grap his cheek, so I can look at him. His eyes are glowing, burning, i've never seen him like this. He has a little smile. He takes my hands.

"I promise you this. One day, you'll be able to wear this dress again." He kisses me before I can ask him what he means. When we break from this kiss, I want to ask him, but Rose comes in.

"Celina, we need to go."

"Okay, give me two seconds."

I look at Ahk, but now he looks casually at me. What the hell was that?!

"Go now, we'll see each other soon." He says and quickly gives me a kiss on the cheek. He lets go of my hands, and I follow Rose. Okay, that was really weird. But I can't think about this now.

I wait in my room for Rose to come back. She is apparently very busy. I sight and walks over to the balcony, I wasn't kidding, it's a big room. I walk outside and look in the distance. I see a village, beautiful, many people walking around, but they don't look wealthy. It must not be good for them here. I look up, not at the sun.

"Hey mom…Hey dad..." I smile a little, I know i'm just talking too thin air, but I believe that the dead can hear us. I shake my head and laugh.

"You know why i'm in this gorgeus dress, i'm about to marry a guy I don't love! How my life got to this point, I don't know!...Oh, wait, that because of this job." I've thought about this, I don't regret anything, I know that.

"But don't worry, I will get out of here, with the man I really love." I look down for a second, and then I put a hand on my chest.

"And that is Ahkmenrah…Always."

I hear knocks on the balcony door. I turn around and what I expected was Rose, but it's Kahmunrah. My smile disappears a little. I try to look surprised.

"Kahmunrah…What are you doing here?" I ask. Really, he is not suppose to be here. I remember the priest told me that the bride and groom must never meet before the ceremony. He smirks and comes closer to me.

"I know i'm not supose to be here, but I wanted to check that you weren't going anywhere…Right?" At first he is joking, but then he looks serious, his eyes turn dark. I don't like this look. I start to laugh nervously and I take his hands – even though I don't like it.

"What?! Haha, really?!...I mean, i'm still here, see!" I let go of his hands for a second and then I point at myself to show him i'm still here. If my parents were still here, they would say that I was doing looked ridiculous. I take his hands again.

"Why would you think that I would leave?" I ask. He lets go of my hands and looks out the balcony, too the village.

"The underground has been opened…"

'Really! You don't say!' I really want to say that, but I try to sound surprised.

"Oh, what?! No! You are kidding me right! How can that have happened?"

He looks at me, like there is something wrong with me. I laugh nervously a little again, then I look down. Focus! Sound like you mean it! When I look up, he is looking at the village again.

"I don't know." He says. "We just know someone from the museum is back. We've searched the village over 3 times and nothing is there! Whoever is hiding, is pretty good at it!" He has his hands fisted. I'm glad Ahk, Larry, Jedediah and Octavius are in the dungeons.

"I have a feeling that my dear brother is perhaps hiding here. But he is sneaky, just like when we were kids." He says. I want to sound more confindent, so I give him a cold look.

"He is gone, Kahmunrah. He isn't coming here."

He turns to see me, I keep my cold face, but he raises one eyebrow.

"Why do you believe that?" He asks. Oh…What do I answer to this? Wait, I know!

"Because he know that he can never take me back…I belong to you now." It hurts so bad to say that. I've crossed my fingers behind my back. He steps closer to me.

"Really?" He asks. I swallow.

"Yes, only you." I say, looking at him. I can't tell if he's happy or surprised, but he gently graps my chin and pulls me close so he kisses my cheek. I stop breathing. I'll wash my cheek when I get home.

"I'll see you soon, don't get cold feet." He looks at me one time and then opens up the balcony door, walking out of my room. When he is gone I breathe out, feeling like i've hold my breath for over a minute. I place my hand on my chest.

"You did well…Let's just get this over with. Let's go home." I say. I take a deep breath, shakes a little and then I exhale. I walk over to the balcony door, too my door. Rose is standing, waiting for me. She holds a buquet of flowers.

"Let's go meet the others, we'll start a little erlier." She says a little fast, she sounds a little stressed. I nod.

"O-Okay…"

She looks at me weirdly for a second, then she smirks. My eyes widen and I laugh, she laughs too.

"Are you nervous?" She asks. I laugh a little again, then I sight.

"Not nervous…Maybe 'scared' is a better word." I say.

"Why would say that?"

I look at her.

"Because there is a possibility that this plan won't work."

Rose shakes her head.

"It will work, you just have to believe it, like I do with believing that I will one day get married to Amun as we planed." She says, with a little smile. Hmm, believe…That is something I can do. I nod.

"Okay, i'll try." I say. Just think about the museum, family, friends, Ahkmenrah. We can do this. She gives me the buquet of flowers.

"Good, then let's meet the others. Follow me please." She says and starts walking. I follow.

Time to ruin a wedding!

Well…My wedding.

**Took me a while to finish, but i've been very busy at the moment. **

**I hoped you like this chapter **** I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**So, a really cool guy told me about this contest on Inkitt, for 'complete' fanfictions, so I of course have joined the contest – For other readers with a story should definently join too!**

**But…It requires that I will have to complete this…ALL OF THIS. FINISH IT!**

**It's a good thing…And also a sad thing. **

**But I do have plans that after i've finished, i'll make a second one (a sequel! :D) I think i'll call it: The new night Guard 2 - *****something awesome here***** **

**That would be a great idea right? **

**But also, if you want to give my story a like (that supports it), that would make me really happy **

**Thanks for reading, I love you all! 3 **

**\- Easy C. **


	15. Chapter 15 - Wedding Crashers

**HI GUYS! XD**

**I've been taking a MASSIVE break, but i'm back to finish this story, and hopefully make another story about The New Night Guard! **** I've been, as always very busy with school, so that's why I haven't had time to write another chapter.**

**I hope you will enjoy this one, thank you for your patience 3 I really do appreciate you guys liking this story and for reading it! I'm really really sorry for not uploading a chapter soon **

**By the way, I didn't finish my fanfiction for the contest, didn't wanted to be done with this story so soon! :D **

**Okay, let's go!**

_(Celina's Flashback) _

"_Mommy! Mommy look! I'm a princess! Don't I look pretty?" _

_I give her a spin so she sees my dress. She gives me a hug, the sunlight is varm. She is varm. _

"_You look beautiful sweety, remember to look that good when you get married."_

…_Married?_

"_What is 'married' mommy?" _

_She laughs and hugs me tighter. _

_I love her laugh. _

"_It's something you do when you another boy very much."_

_That sounds weird._

"_Will that ever happen to me?" _

"_Of course it will. But promise me to marry a boy you want to be with for the rest of your life. That's all i'm asking for." _

_The rest of my life?_

_Is there someone who i'm going to marry? _

_Who? _

_(Flashback finished) _

I roll my eyes as I think back to when I was younger. The good old days, where there was no worries.

'Well, to answer your question, past Celina. Right now, you are marrying your boyfriends brother, who you especially don't love at all!' Sorry mom, I didn't keep my promise after all…Don't judge mom! I didn't choose this myself.

But don't worry mom! I will not disappoint you!

"Celina, you're ready?" Rose looks at me, with a little smile, giving me confidence. I'm lost in my own world. I nod.

"Time to ruin my wedding!" I whisper so only she hears. Rose nods and says something to the guards at the front entrance. They take a step back, and slowly opens the big, tall doors. I'm nervous, I don't like being in the center of attention, it freaks me out sometimes. Rose stands beside me, I'm glad she is following me.

As I start to walk, I try not to fall in the shoes i'm wearing, and I forgot how difficult it is to have this big hat on. The first thing I see is flowers, a lot of flowers. But they are very beautiful, it's summer colors, pink, red, white, gold. I see the guests, I don't know any of them, that's for sure. The priest is standing in the middle, with a little smile. And then, I see Kahmunrah. His expression is…Well, how should I say it? "Boring, but with a twist". Honestly, his expression changes from looking at himself, smiling at how good looking he looks, and then at me, a very tiiiny tiny smile when he sees me. And that he repeats that over and over again. Hey! Let's remember who wanted to get married! I don't think i'm smiling, I think i'm sweating, a little too much.

Beautiful music is playing in the backround. Everyone is of course looking at me. I try not to look back at them, I remember I have to be "professional". Ha, me? I can't even be that, when I talk to Chanel! I'm still a teenager…Kind of, can't we say that i'm a "young adult"? Yeah, that sounds better. After a little while, i'm close to Kahmunrah and the priest. As I remember how a normal wedding should be like, Kahmunrah is suppose to take my hand….Well, Kahmunrah?! Do something. After he is done, looking at himself, he remembers that "i'm here", and he asks for my hand. I give him a little smile and takes it. I feel so uncomfortable, really.

We stand beside each other, holding hands. Even though this will be over quickly, i'm still nervous. Just breathe Celina, breathe. He will be here soon. After 30 seconds, of me almost hyperventilating, the music stops, and the guests sits down. The priest clear his troat and gives me and Kahmunrah a smile. Here goes nothing…

"My dear guests. We are here on this glorious day, to marry this beautiful young lady, Celina too our pharaoh, ruler of Egypt, Kahmunrah."

Aww, he called me beautiful, I do feel beautiful.

"This marriage, between these lovely people is an act of love. They have committed there soul and body, for this bond they will share. They will cherish, take care of each other, for as long as they shall live."

…Oh my god. I have no comment.

"If someone wishes for this marriage to discontinue, please speak now."

I look out at the guests, at the guards, the front entrance…No one speaks. It's too quiet. My heart starts to beat faster… Where are they?!

"Well then, let's continue." The priest says.

Maybe I could make up and excuse like…'I need to go the bathroom'? Will that be too weird? Let's just take the time, don't rush. The priest looks at Kahmunrah, with an instant he snaps with his finger. A younger man comes up behind him with the rings. Oh yeah, he didn't even give me a ring to start with…Now he is forced to give me one.

"With this ring…I make you, Celina my wife, my companion, my soulmate. I promise to never make you suffer, nor feel lonely or sad. I promise to support you, in every choice you make, every path you chose, I will make no inception. I promise to take care of you, be at your side, forever."

You know…I'm pretty sure, he didn't make it up himself. I'll bet 20 dollars, who's in?

Kahmunrah, who is still holding my hand takes my ring finger, and slowly puts it on. I look at it and…It's acutally really pretty, no beautiful. That he can't have picked himself…I'll add 10 bucks more to the bet!...No one's in?

"Very good. Now, on the bride."

SHAZAM! WOOHOO! Let's get out of here! I'm ready, where do I go Ahk!?

…

...Uhhh…You are suppose to come in the door by now. I'm being forced to get married remember?!...

…Where are they? Ahk? Larry?...Guys!

"Celina, as you would please." The priest says, and a little girl is behind me with the ring. Oh no, something is wrong…I can't do this, I can't, I can't! This is not what I want. The girl is smiling at me, I frown at her, not knowing what I should do. I slowly take the ring, my hands are shaking. I want to cry. I have to stay positive, they will come, I know they will. I give the little girl a little smile, well, I try too and then I turn back at Kahmunrah, he looks at me like there is something wrong with me. Hey, I should be the one to talk! It's you who is something wrong with! I take a deep breath.

"W-W-With thisss, um…THIS, this ring, haha I um…" I know what i'm 'suppose' to say, but I can't seem to find the words.

"I..I make you…Whew it's not in here isn't it? Haha." I grin a little, and look at Kahmunrah and the priest. They don't laugh, they keep a straight face, except for Kahmunrah, he rolls his eyes, and looks at me annoyed. I want to punch his face so badly! BUT BEHAVE!

"Oh okay…" I breathe out.

"With this ring…" With this ring…

I can't do this. Sorry Ahk, but you are too late. I go a little closer to Kahmunrah. He looks at me in a weird way.

"I-I can't do this. I'm sorry Kahmunrah." I step a little away from him, and is ready to run as fast as I can. I turn around and notice this very sharp stick, made out of stone that is only 30 cm away from my face, the other one is at my stomach. I stop breathing. I slowly turn around again and I see Kahmunrah smirking.

"I thought there were something wrong with you today. It surprised me that you wanted to get married so quickly." He touches my cheek.

"But now, I know what is holding you back…" He says, whispering in my ear so that it gives me the chills.

Please, please tell me you didn't catch them, please!

"And um…What is holding me back?...If-if I may ask?" I say looking at Kahmunrah, pretending to not know the truth, acting coldly, but on the inside, my heart is beating faster then when I one time ran a marathon…And let me tell you, THAT, was not easy.

"Oh, I'll tell you…" He says.

I close my eyes, please let this nightmare be over.

"You have…"

AHH, please don't say it!

"You have a presentaton-anxiety!"

…

A what?

…Are you kidding me?

I open my eyes. "Huh?"

"A presentation-anexiety! I've met people like you before! They don't like to speak in a big crowd of people!" He says, proudly to find out my "disease".

"Ohhh, yeeaah, you're right…" I try to smile and laugh a bit. He doesn't smile but smirks once again.

"And because you wanted to get over with this quickly, you wanted to get married so soon so you didn't have to worry about it for a long time! You tried, for two weeks, but it didn't work!" He laughs a little, and I laugh with him, trying the best I can to sound convinced of this…I don't even know…

"You know, you didn't have to go on for that long, you could've just told me, and we could both have saved ourselves a lot of time." He says and rolls his eyes, thinking i'm silly. Well, since my "rescuing team" is no where to be seen (that rimes…) I might as well, play along. I frown and looks sad.

"You know, i'm sorry Kahmunrah, I just didn't wanted you to get angry with me…" I look up at him, with my "sad-face", he looks confused at me but starts to laugh. I keep the expression on, whatever you do, DO NOT break it! The guests starts to mumble with the one they are sitting next too.

"Oh how sweet of you! I'm not naive and stupid, haha…"

REALLY. YOU JUST SAID THAT. ARE YOU EVEN- OH GOD.

"Noooo…Of course you aren't…" I say.

"And I do apologize about the guards, I just didn't wanted you to run away from your fears. To face them is better." He says, looks at the guards and snaps with this finger. They go to their original position.

"Thanks…" I say and breathe out.

"That's why, because you are too afraid to speak, i'll say your vows!"

…

My expression changes, to a more "panic" expression. Oh no.

"Oh, Kahmunrah…You really don't have to! I'm fine, i'll try again."

"No no, stop saying such nonsense!" He speaks to the guest, in some language I don't understand. They stop talking. Okay, guys, now is reeeeaallly the time to get here!

"If you wish master, you may start then." The priest says. Kahmunrah nods and clears his troat.

"With this ring, me- oh what, you…You make me your husband." He looks at me, with a little smirk.

I close my eyes.

_Ahk, I need you, please come soon._

Suddenly. We hear a loud noise outside. And if I hear correct…It was from a elephant. We all stare at the front entrance, the doors are closed, but Kahmunrah tells the guards to go outside to check what it is. Now there are only a few guards left. After a little while, the sound stops. I get anxious.

"You will protect me…"

We hear noise again, the elephant again. I look at Kahmunrah who is about to lose his calm.

"You…Will take care of me." He says.

The same noise strikes again. He stamps his foot hard on the ground and tells the last guards too make the sound stop. They form in a little rectangle and starts walking. When they open the door, the big elephant pushes the door open so the guards fall back, making them unconscious. The guests gets startled and stands up, some gisps.

"Yeeeehaaa! Now that's what i'm talking about!" I hear Jedediah say. Even though his voice are very small, but I hear it.

"What?...What is this?!" Kahmunrah says surprised.

"We are here to ruin a wedding!" Octavius says. "Now!" He screams.

Animals are storming in, parrots, monkeys, bears, tigers…From the museum. Oh, so that must be why it took them so long. I see Atila with his friends, they yell and starts to attack the guards who are also storming in. Then I see Teddy on his horse, the horse yells.

"Teddy!" I say. He hears me and smiles. I start walking. But then I feel Kahmunrah squeezing my hand.

"Where do you think you're going?! This is our wedding!" He says angrily. I'm so mad, that I don't even notice me giving him a smack on the face with my other hand and kicking his leg. He let's go of my hand, and falls on the floor.

"That! Is for forcing me to marry someone like you. Have fun!" I throw the bouquet at him and I run over to Teddy. I get up on his horse.

"Celina my dear! How nice it is to see you!"

"You too Teddy. Let's go home." I say to him, and he smiles. I hold him on his waist, so I don't fall off.

"STOP THEM AT ONCE!" Kahmunrah yells and points as us, he is still lying on the floor, in pain. Teddy turns his horse and we ride out the doors and towards the exit. Then I forget…Rose!

"Rose! Teddy, we have to get Rose and her fiancé!" I say a little loud as we are riding at full speed.

"Oh, the couple!? That has already been taking care of." He also says a little loudly. I breathe out, thank god, I made her a promise. This is great, it's perfect…I'm finally going home. I hear the elephant behind me, not as loud as before, but I hear it. Good, Jedediah and Octavius are save too.

We finally ride out of the front entrance and out to the desert. I cover my face, as I get and in my face. I look around, it looks like a chaos, a battle, between the guards and the animals. I'm glad to see it's the guards who are outnumbered.

"Let's go!" Teddy says and rides towards the battle. I can see the exit, the underground door, but there is a long way there. I look around, where is Ahkmenrah? Larry?

"Where are the others?!" I yell to Teddy.

"They should be at the exit!" He says, the elephant gets beside us. I see Octavius and Jedediah. I take out my hand, when we get a little closer to them, so they can get on my shoulder. They get on me as fast as they can. I feel them crawling up to my shoulders, and I get my hand back.

"You guys are okay?" I say.

"Sure, never felt better!" Jedediah says.

"Of course miss, I felt great." Octavius says.

I smile. We get to the exit and I see Rose with a taller man than her, brown hair, green eyes. This must be Amun, because they are holding hands. I don't see Ahkmenrah or Larry.

"Celina!" She says when she sees me. Teddy stops his horse and I get off.

"Thanks Teddy!" I say.

"I'll go see if they are still fighting!" He says and rides back to the battle. I look around, Atilla and his friends are not here either. Only a few animals are here. I get over to Rose and gives her a hug.

"Good to see you save." I say to her. She smiles.

"You too." She says. I look at the tall man. I give him a smile and reach out for his hand to shake it. He takes my hand.

"You must be Amun." I say. He is very beautiful, handsome. I'm glad he can now take care of Rose.

"Yes, I am." He says, his voice is a little dark, but he has a beautiful egyptian accent.

"She is the girl I told you about. This is Celina. " Rose says to him. He nods and bows a little. I nod my head.

"Thank you, for saving me and Omorose. I am forever grateful."

"It's my pleasure, it's good to see you two together." I say. I hear a horse behind me, and I turn to see Teddy with Larry, Ahkmenrah, Atilla and his friends, running beside Teddy. I first let Jedediah and Octavius over to Atilla, he gives me a little smile when he sees me, and I smile. He is so sweet. Then, after I go back to Rose and Amun I look at Ahkmenrah, my own shining pharaoh.

"Ahkmenrah!" I yell and he hear me in an instant. He looks at me, and looks relieved at me. He runs over to me and hugs me tightly.

"Thank god you are save." He breaks the hug to look at me, but he still holds me around my waist.

"And still looking beautiful." He brushes my cheek, I lean in, relaxing, only if it's just for a minute. I look at him again, his brown eyes are glowing, excited, relieved, he is so beautiful. He looks at Rose and Amun and nods. They nod back.

"What do we do now?" I ask him. He looks out.

"Larry will Teddy to make the signal, and then when all animals have gone through the door, we follow. Larry, do it now!" He says, Larry nods and says to Teddy to do the signal. He has a little flute in his pocket, it's silver. Pretty. When he blows. I only hear it in a little small sound, but in an instant he blows, I hear the animals far away from us, the sound, coming closer. I also see them running towards us. We step a little away, so they have space to get in.

They run in, and they run fast. I see the guards far away from us, getting to their feet and runs towards us. My heart is racing.

"You go in first." Ahk says. I shake my head.

"I'm not leaving you again. We go in together." I say. He is about to protest, but I stop him with a kiss. I only kiss him for a short amount of time, sadly true. When I break from the kiss, he doesn't look angry at me…But amazed, I think.

As time passes, all the animals have gone through, now it's only us. I look at Rose.

"Go, we'll see you soon!" I say to her.

"We must hurry! It's almost sunrise!" Teddy says. I nod, she frowns at me but nods. She takes Amuns hand, and they disappear through the door. Atilla and his friends follows.

"See you soon." I say to Larry and Teddy, they both nod and goes through the door. They are gone. Now it's only me and Ahkmenrah. He takes my hand. For a while I look at him and then out to the big temple I lived in. _I'm going home_, I think to myself, finally.

"Are you ready?" He says, we walk closer to the door. The guards are not far away from us. I step closer to him and puts my forehead against his, smiling.

"Let's go home." I say. I shut out the voices of the guards apporaching, Kahmunrahs voice as he yells at us. I look at Ahk, he smiles and kisses me gently. I put my arms around him and he brushes my cheek. I lean sideways, taking him with me.

And before I know it, I fall down on the ground. I look up, and I see…I see them all.

I smile, i'm still holding Ahkmenrah's hand. Finally, it's all over.

**Oh man, what an ending?! **

**They got home and luckily Celina didn't get married to Kahmunrah after all! **

**I again want to thank you for your patience! I'm glad that you and a whole bunch of people like to read this story. It gives me a smile on my face.**

**Next chapter…I don't even know? Soon as possible. **

**Love you all! **

**xx – Easy C. **


	16. Chapter 16 - Relax

**Hiiii guys! :3 Chapter 16 is here, thank you again for patience **

**I wanted to finish this chapter quick, since I think that right now, I won't have that much time to finish in the future…But I failed a bit. **

**I'll see you at the end! :D **

"Oh thank god, it's over." I think. I'm tired, but not as in I want to sleep. I breathe out, and then I remember – the sunrise!?

"Everyone, get to your places!" I yell and open my eyes. It's quiet. There is no one here…Where am I? I remember just a second ago, I was holding Ahk's hand, smiling. Where did he go? As I look up, I see the ceiling. I'm not in the museum. Okay, this is too weird. I quickly get up, maybe a little too fast, now I feel sick. I look around, I'm in a room, i've never seen before, i'm laying in a bed, comfortable. I look to my right and I see a glass of water and a pill, also some clothes for me to wear, on a nightstand. I drink the water with the pill and looks at the clothes. I recognize it…It's mine. Where the? As I take it up to look at it, a note falls out, two acutally. I read the first one:

"_Celina, you fainted just as you came out of the underground, so I took you home with me. I got the clothes from your sister. She was very confused, but I told her that you would explain everything, when you see her. Take the pill if you feel dizzy, and do feel free to change into your clothes. I'll be home at 8:30. _

_\- Larry." _

Ooohhhhh, that makes a lot of sense. I'm in Larry's house. And THANK GOD that he didn't tell Chanel about it. It's better if I explain it too her instead. I look at the time, there is a clock above me, it's only 7:00. Then I also see behind the nightstand my jacket and bag, which has my phone in it. I'll change into my clothes after i've read the other note. My name is written so beautifully, someone has a good handwriting, but it looks like it was written quickly…Oh yeah, the sunrise.

"_Celina my love. As you've probably read in the other note, you fainted and Larry took you to his home. I hope you are feeling better, as I was really worried that you wouldn't wake up-" _

It's from Ahkmenrah, I can tell…Oh Ahk…

"_But Larry said that it was normal for humans to faint in a situation like this. You must have been really stressed out, I can understand. I'm sorry I can't be there to make you feel better, but I hope I can comfort you a little when I see you tonight. Please rest as much as you can, I don't want you to get sick. _

_Also, you talk in your sleep, which is quite fascinating. You said you love me…_

_I love you too._

_Yours truly, Ahkmenrah." _

Well…Now I feel lonely. His words makes my heart beat faster, I think it's pumping out of my chest, almost. I hate sometimes that I talk when I sleep, my sister complains about it so much, but at least this time it was something nice, and not just something that sounded like gibberish. I yawn, I think it's time to put on the clothes.

I stand up, and open the door that is in front of me, it's a hallway, and the first door I see is covered in different stickers, some big and others are small. It has a big sign that says: "Nick's room – KEEP OUT!" Oh, that must be his sons room. I look to my left and I see the door half open. I walk over to open it and it's the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, my makeup is still on, still pretty and nice but my mascara is smudged at bit. I sigh, that was one hell of a wedding, so exhausting. I hope that i'm never going to be in that situation again. I decide to clean my face, the best I can, and I put on the clothes Chanel got me, it feels comfy and nice. When i'm done I go back to the room, it's only 7:10. I still feel a bit tired, it's been a long time since i've slept without having any worries. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes. I doesn't take me long until I fall asleep again.

I wake up, and I sit up, but I instantly fall back. My body feels heavy. It must be because I woke up too quickly. The first thing I see is a man, opening the door. I try to focus and when my eyesight is clear I see Larry. He slowly closes the door. I smile and I slowly sit up.

"You're awake, that's great news. How do you feel?" He asks and sits on the bed.

"I feel better, better then when I woke up to take the pill you gave me." I say, he nods.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. It's really thoughtful of you." I say.

"It's not big deal, it was the least I could do. You've been through a lot during these past weeks."

"Yeah…" I say. I have.

"But I don't think it's only me…We all have been on a very emotional and stressful rollercoaster." I say and looks at my hands. When I look up again he stares out the door. Now I start to wonder?...

"What is the time?" I ask. He looks at the clock.

"15:30."

"I've slept for over 8 hours?!" I say surprised. Wow, I must have been very exhausted, that my body needed to rest for…A very long time.

"That would make sense." He says. I nod, agreeing with him. Then I remember.

"How about the museum? Is everything allright in there?...Is he okay?" I ask. He sighs and nods.

"Everyone is save. It's just as we left it, before Kahmunrah came back. Don't worry. Ahk is also fine, he was very worried to leave you, but he went back to Egypt with his parents. They are both shocked, but they are fine." Ahh, that's a relief.

"Rose and her fiancé is also fine." He says. Oh gosh, I almost forgot about them.

"Where are they now?" I ask.

"They are both in the same coffin, in Egypt. There was only one left."

Wow, that must be tight.

"But um, what should we do now? We can go over to the museum if you want to!" I quickly say and I jump out of the bed, but I immediantely fall back. Now my head is spinning. Okay, that was a little too quick Celina, take it easy. Larry holds my shoulders, so I stay in place, he removes them shortly afterwards.

"You should stay here. We can go over to the museum later." He says. Okay, let's just relax. I nod.

"Are you hungry? I brought some lunch if you want some." He asks. I nod, I actually am kind of hungry. We both stand up and makes our way out to the kitchen. I sit down and he places a plate in front of me with some already pre-heated pizza. It smells delicious.

"I hope you are okay with pizza. Eat to your hearts desire." He says, I chuckle and I take a bite. Wow, it tastes really good. I already eat the slice quickly, and I ask for more. Larry laughs and hands me another.

"Dad! I'm home!" I hear someone yell, then I hear shoes being thrown at the floor and footsteps coming closer. I turn around and I see a young boy standing straight with his backpack. This must be Larry's son, Nick.

"Oh, you are home early." Nick says to Larry.

"Yeah-" Larry says and looks confused.

"You know I told about the problem at the museum. It's all fixed now." He says.

"Really, that's great." Nick says.

"I was actually bringing lunch to Celina, so she could eat." Larry says and looks at me. I look at him for a second, then I stand up to greet Nick. For some reason, we are almost same height, but i'm a little higher. I give him a smile and reaches my hand out for a handshake.

"Hi Nick, I'm Celina Anderson. You can call me Elina if you want, I wouldn't mind." I say.

He looks a little surprised but takes my hand. Maybe because I already know his name?

"Um, hi. I'm Nick Daley. Nice too meet you." He says.

"Nice to meet you too."

He takes away his hand, and I take mine back. Then I sit down again.

"Do you want some pizza?" Larry asks Nick. He drops his backpack on the chair beside him, and then he sits down beside me.

"Please. I'm starving." He says. I smile a little.

"How was school?" Larry asks.

"Oh, it's was okay. I still have the biology assignment to finish before tuesday." I stop eating as he talks.

"What kind of assignment?" I ask him. As I ask him the question Nicks gets surprised a little and looks at me. He chews his food before answering me.

"It's a little difficult to explain but…"

This was a really great talk. Nick is really fascinating. He is nice to talk to, just like his father. We've talked for, what feels like a very long time. The clock is almost 5. At least I could help Nick with his assignment. I did have biology as my major, so it was a pleasure for me to help him. Larry also seemed like he appreciated me helping him.

"So you can see that we found out here that there is a 50% chance of their daughter to get either blue or brown eyes." I say.

"Okay and how can you see that?" Nick asks.

"Look at the parents letters…" I point at it on his paper.

"This is their genes, that they give to their children. These words code for their "eye-colour", it also helps us too see which eye-colours they can make. We call 'brown' for big 'B' and 'blue' for small 'b'. You see the dad, he has Bb. The big B is dominant, which means that the color brown will appear more often. Then there is the small b that is recessive, which means that the color blue will not appear always, but you can sat that the color will skip some generations - it's rare for the color."

"So what if the parents both had bb?"

"Then their daughter would get blue eyes. 100%"

"But since the dad has Bb and the mother has bb, the daughter will still get brown eyes, because the B is dominant?"

"A 50% chance yeah, there genes codes like that."

"How could their daughter only get brown eyes, if the mother had bb?"

"Then the father should have BB. Which would only leave the option for the child to have Bb, and again, since B is dominant, she would get brown eyes."

Nick nods.

"But, if they both had Bb, there would be a 25% chance for blue eyes." I say.

"But the dominant is still B, which codes for brown eyes." He asks once more.

I nod. He nods back and writes a few more words on the keyboard, then enter.

"Done!" He says.

"That's great Nick, then you can send it in before deadline." Larry says. He looks at me and says 'thank you' with his mouth. I respond 'no problem'.

"Thanks Celina." Nick says and smiles.

"It's no problem, i'll be happy to help anytime." I say and smile back. I look at the time.

"Should we go?" I ask Larry. He checks the time.

"Oh, yeah we should! Let's go. You are fine being here Nick?" He says and looks at him.

"Just go dad, i'll see you later. See ya Celina!"

"See ya too." I say. I quickly go into the guest room to get my things. I walk out the door and to Larry's car. He drives in normal speed, nothing to worry about. I look out the window.

"Lately, I feel like it's all my fault." I say without looking at him, but I feel his eyes look at me for a second.

"This isn't your fault." He says.

"Are you sure?" I say. "If I wasn't there, Kahmunrah wouldn't have taken me to the underground, in which got you guys in big danger."

Larry sighs, but I can hear he is smiling.

"I think…Even though if you had never been here in the first place, Kahmunrah would have still found out something to keep hostage. It could've been me or Ahk's parents…Or himself."

I turn my back to look at him. I nod.

"So don't be so harsh on yourself. We don't have to worry about him for a long time, so relax." He says and gives me a smile. I smile back. Yeah, I should just relax and enjoy the feeling of not having to worry about some guy bothering us at the museum.

It's so cold outside that when I step in the entrance I suddenly feel at ease. It quiet, in that I mean, the sun isn't down yet. I look at the time, it's almost time. I'll see him. In some weird way, I think it'll be a whole new way, a whole new start. So many things have happened, and I was saved, not only by the museum, but Ahkmenrah. He was there for me, loved me still. I am happy, really happy.

Then I hear it, animal sounds, stumping and some screaming down the hallway. I close my eyes and smile. Such a lovely sounds. I hear Rexy walking away from his place, a horse yelling. I look over to see Teddy, he sees me and gives me a wink. I wink back, it's good to see him again. I hear Atilla and his friends, I see Sagacawea, with Dexter on her shoulder, walking over to Teddy. It's hard to just focus on one thing, because it's all very exciting. Larry walks towards me, he was out in his office for a while, doing something I don't know.

"What can I do?" I ask him. He scratches his head and looks around.

"Wait for Ahk to come, you should stay with him and his parents tonight…Also Rose and her fiancé." He gives me a little smile. I nod and smiles back. I go over to the bench and wait patiently. He is very slow, I don't see him anywhere. Well, maybe he is talking to his parents in Egypt? Then I decide to do something else. I fold my hands together and I close my eyes.

"_Mor! Far!" _I say with a smile. It's been a while since i've last talked to them. It wouldn't hurt to say hi while I wait for him.

"I just want to say thank you for watching over me, protecting me through this mess! I really needed it." I breathe out.

"Ahhh…Now when I think about it, i've always dreamed of a perfect wedding, like those you see in movies, it's so good that it's almost bad for wishing it so badly. Haha…But, the thing that I can have for my wedding, is someone I love by side…That is…" I was about to say more but I shake my head. Don't let my imagination run free. I take a deep breath and I loosen my body a little.

"Never mind…You know, i've said this many times. Sometimes, it feels like that you guys are still here. Not only in my heart, but I feel like you're both waiting for me at home. You are preparing to see me, giving me a big hug and asking me how i'm doing…"

"But then I remember…That it can never happen again." I say and sigh. I'm trying not to cry, i'm an idiot for doing this to myself.

"I just miss you both, so much…I hope you are both proud of me." I know they are. They always were. I stay silent for a bit then I shake my head.

"Whew, okay! Enough with being sad! Thanks again for watching over me, please do still!"

"I want to say thank you for protecting Celina, when she needed it, when I couldn't."

I freeze. What the?...Ooh, I recognize this voice…Oh dear.

"Thank you for your blessings, I do hope you'll both continue to let my stay by her side. I promise…No, I _swear_ I will protect her with everything i've got."

It's my dear Ahkmenrah…I've missed him very much, I realized that now My heart starts pounding and I have a strong urge to throw myself at him. But you know, I decide to ignore the fact he is here, just for fun…I clear my troat.

"I just want to say in my defence, mom and dad, that I can protect myself. I remember what you guys have taught me."

"With all your respect, but I don't think she realizes how much trouble she gets herself in."

Ohhh, it's on!

"Oh, hmm, let's just say that you guys have taught me how to be strong and not stupid." I say.

"I never mentioned anything with being stupid, I just said she is maybe tough on the outside…"

…I'm waiting for him but it sounds like he is lost for words. I still have my eyes closed.

"And she maybe be stubborn also…"

Okay, now it's just me being roasted.

"But she…Is a very varm, heart-warming girl on the inside. Loving and caring. That's why I am afraid of…I have grown to love her."

I think i'm blushing. I don't say anything.

"I've developed a condition which means that I want to be with her all the time. And I want to hug her, love her…I know it all sounds sudden, because we haven't known each other for a long time…But this feeling, I know that it will stay with me forever."

"Well, i'll stop bothering you guys now. You need rest, I love you both very much…" I say.

"Thank you again for your daughter…" He says.

"_I love him/her." _We both say at the same time.

That gives me a shock, that I open my eyes and looks straightly to my left. Ahkmenrah is doing the same thing. I take my a little while to comprehend what we both said. After I have, the more I look at him, the more my heart starts to melt. He is still, so beautiful. Everything about him is beautiful, his soul, body, heart…What have I done to deserve someone like him? I don't know what, but i'm greatful. We are both staring at each other.

What will now happen? I look confused at him, but luckily I don't have to say anything. I'm already in his embrace, safe and sound. I feel warm. I know it's not that long since i've seen him, but this time it's different. I feel different, because i'm not scared anymore.

I will not lose him again, and he won't lose me. That I swear will never happen again.

God I love this man.

**That's the end! :D…Of this chapter! **

**BUT i'll make a chapter 17, which I think…Might be the last one?**

**OH NO, BUT I DON'T WANT IT TO END! **

**BUT DON'T WORRY, I will make a story called "The New Night Guard 2"! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, again thank you for your patience and sorry for making you wait.**

**Love you with all my heart! 3 **

**\- Easy C. **


	17. Chapter 17 - Let's stay together

**Bonjour you lovely person! Chapter 17 is here! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will!**

**First of all, I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE for the long wait! I've had too many things going on at my school, that I haven't had time to finish the chapter. But now, IT'S OVER, and I finally have vacation! So that means, plenty of time to write more stories! **

**But thank you for your patience! See you at the bottom :3 **

I don't know how long it has been…10 minutes? Almost, I think. No talking, no one bothering us…Just peace and quiet. It's nice, really nice. This is the place I mostly feel safe in, my comfort zone, Ahkmenrah's arms. Ahkmenrah takes a deep breath and breathes out, he hugs me tighter. Then, I remember something and I start to chuckle. I feel he looks down at me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks. I look up at him.

"It's almost christmas…" I say.

"Yes?" He says.

"Do you think we will have to plan it? Even through all of…This." I'm not expecting to go back to normal today, but I think that a break…It will makes us forget what has happened, it will be like breathing in new air.

"I hope so." He says. "The present I wanted to give you has been sitting, waiting."

I look at his hands. I take one of them and strokes it.

"Really? I guess it must've been easy to find a present for me."

"No…It was, rather difficult." He says. That surprises me.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

There is a little moment of silence.

"It was hard to find a present for you too." I say.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I don't know what you like so of course it was difficult." I say with a smile.

"I think it's the same for me too. I don't know what you like either, you just said what you would be okay with me giving you." He says. I nod. I look up at him again.

"Then, what do you like?" I ask.

"Me?...In general?" He asks. I nod.

"Well, there is nothing specific…" He looks down at me, I nod for him to continue. He looks out in the distance, watching as animals walk by.

"I remember, at my home, I used to read many books, ancient stories about egyptian heroes and my father would tell me even more about the legends and our families history. It was really fun and interesting. I remember buying fruits with my mother at the market. It wasn't often for us to go out, so when we did, nothing had changed. I remember the loud noise of people as they were selling, buying. There was one man who would give me free nuts, not because I was in the royal family, but because he wanted too."

"I also playing with Kahmunrah in our yard, trowing balls, fight…It was at that time, that I loved having a brother. And sometimes, when I was bored, I would draw. I believe I still have my drawings hidden somewhere back at my home. I used to draw everything I found beautiful. My mother, my father, the garden…"

"It all has a special place in my heart. Those memories I will keep on cherish." He finishes. I'm…Astonished, it's the first time i've heard him speak so much about himself, his memories that means something to him. I smile. This is really great.

He looks back at me and grins.

"Well, you look like you just saw something incredible." He says.

I nod.

"I did. And i'm looking at it right now." I say. I look into his eyes, so beautiful. He smiles and kisses my cheek. He hugs me a little tighter.

"This is the first time you've spoken to me so much about what you like and about your past...I'm happy that you want to share it with me." I say.

"It's my pleasure, Celina." He says. When he says my name, it's almost as an electric shock runs through me.

"Well, I think it's your turn to speak." He says. Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

"Oh…Okay then…Hmm, where should I start?" I say. I think about it for a few seconds, then something comes to my mind. I clear my troat and looks down.

"There would be times, when I would play in my garden, playing a superhero, doing weird stuff that I thought was cool. It's funny when you think back at it. I remember when I made pancakes with my sisters. They were both so small, so I would hate the fact that they were "bothering me". I didn't realize at the time, that they were just curious to see what I were doing. But still, I like those memories."

"I remember when I did my first performance, at a public school. I was in a musical, playing one of the main characters. I was nervous, really nervous. But people clapped my acting, singing. It was satisfying, it made me want to do more of it, which followed me to where I am now. I still love acting."

"I have so many good memories of my family – at the dinner table, where we just talked about everything, or when we were driving across the country and my sisters would be tired, so they would fall asleep on each of my shoulders…Our trips overseas, going out together…"

"This particular memory is not really a big thing, but to me it is…The time when I learned how to drive. It was Chanel, that was more excited than I was, but I have wanted to lean it for so many years and I finally did it. "

I laugh a bit, and so does Ahk.

"Those memories are something I will never forget. Even though I miss my parents, these memories are the thing, that makes me keep going. But my life isn't over yet, I still have more memories to make in the future."

I look down for a second to take Ahkmenrah's hand, then I look at him with a smile.

"So, let's stay together and make great memories in the future, okay?" I ask.

At first he doesn't know what to say, but after a second, his face softens and he kisses my forehead.

"Okay, let's stay together." He says with a smile. I smile back. Then we stay silent for a minute or two, I look at my phone. 3 hours to sunrise. I decide to play a game on my phone, "Ball King" to be exact.

_Writers note: Yes, this is acutally a game, I have on my phone. This is not to promote the game, I was just the first game I thought I could use, don't judge ;) _

As I start to play, I can feel Ahkmenrah's face resting on my shoulders, while he is watching me play the game.

"What are you playing?" He ask.

"Ball King." I say.

He looks at it for a second, so far, i've gotten 6 balls in the basket!

"I don't understand the meaning of the game." He says.

"You just have to get the ball in the basket as many times as I can."

"But when do you win?" He says confused.

"Well, technically, you can't win. But you can say, that you win if you beat your own record. And mine is…Only 17."

He is silent for a while, maybe figuring out the whole meaning of the game…Which is unnecessary, but he is still cute. I go back to play, while he is in his own thoughts. I this time, get 15 balls in but misses at the 16th. The ball hits the car, which apparently shocks Ahkmenrah.

"You hit the car with the ball!" He says a little to loud. I cover my left ear, that was a little to loud.

"Yes I did." I say. It takes him a while to notice to realize, that he yelled in my ear.

"Oh, sorry." He says.

"It's fine."

"But isn't that a bad thing?" He asks about me hitting the car with the ball.

"Well, yes if it was in real life, but this is just a game." I say.

"So, you can do 'anything', if it's in a game? Honestly?" He asks. He looks very confused. I then have to explain to him how game works and how game-elements are made mostly from your imagination, thoughts you thought would be fun to add in the game, you're making. He then protest by saying things otherwise, like if there is rules you should follow, or what if people won't like it…It is a really, really weird conversation we have.

After about 10 minutes, we hear Larry calling us to Egypt. We both get up and walk up the stairs and into Egypt. Everyone is there, either sitting down or standing up. I see Rose with Amun sitting down. I look at Rose with a smile and wave at her, she smiles and waves back. Ahkmenrah and I are standing up, looking at Larry and waiting for him to say something.

"This is not anything serious. But I just wanted to make sure, everyone has calmed down after what has happened." Larry says. "It has been one hell of a battle, but we made it through. We even made new friends: Rose and Amun, which we are glad to have." We all look at them, they nods and smile at us. Rose looks nervously at me, I wink at her.

"_Don't be nervous." _I say with my lips so low that no sound is coming out. Her eyes starts to glow and she gives me a little smile. She is the cutest.

"Besides that, I got my partner back." He then looks at me, and everyone starts staring. Ahk squeezes my hand a bit, maybe because he can see I look a little nervous. I smile at Teddy, Sacagawea, Octavius and Jedediah, Dexter, Atila, Ahkmenrah's parents, Larry, Rose and Amun, Ahkmenrah…My family.

"Hopefully now, there won't be any encounters anytime soon. So we should enjoy ourselves, and hope for a great christmas…A little late one." Larry says. We nod at him, agreeing.

"I hope that the christmas party is still happening?" I suddenly say to Larry, we need this, something good to happen…I have to buy Rose and Amun something! Larry nods.

"Of course, that would be a good idea. How about friday? That will give us three days to prepare." He suggests? Everyone nods again. I smile at Ahkmenrah.

"Let's do that." I say with a smile. Even though i've bought presents for everyone already (besides Rose and Amun), I will now have time to pack them in. I look at the time, sunrise is almost happening. Ahkmenrah notice me and then looks at Larry.

"Okay, it's almost sunrise. Let's go!" Larry says. I walk over to Rose and Amun. They look a little confused.

"Are you guys allright?" I ask them. They nod.

"We've settled in okay. We like it here so far." Rose says and looks at Amun. He agrees.

"Well, we will se each other at sundown, allright?" I say to her. She smiles.

"Of course." She and Amun walk over to there coffins. They've already got one both! And they look pretty, just as the others. I walk with Ahk to his coffin.

"I'll see you later." I say to him. As I turn around, I feel Ahkmenrah holding my hand still, not letting go. I turn around.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No no, nothing is wrong." He says gently. I nod and turn around again. He still doesn't let go of my hand. I turn around one more.

"Seriously, you can tell me if something is wrong Ahkmenrah." I say confused.

"Can you say that again?" He suddenly asks.

That is a little weird.

"'Seriously, you can tell me-"

He smiles.

"No not that." He says. His eyes are glowing.

"Then what do you want me to say?" I ask and grin at him.

"'I love you.'" He says gently. I smile and laughs.

Me eyes widen.

"You want me to say 'I love you' to you?"

He nods, giving me a boyish smile.

"Why? Don't you think I love you?" I ask him.

"It's not that. I just…Want to hear it." He looks deeply into my eyes. I don't say anything for a second. This is a little weird but I sigh and smile.

"Fine, if it makes you happy." I say to him.

"Very." He adds. There is a little pause, before I speak again.

"I love you, Ahkmenrah. I love you very much." I say, smiling. And just like that, Ahkmenrah slowly releases my hand, but still looks at me.

"Goodmorning." He says and closes the door to the coffin. In an instant, I hear birds singing and I see sunlight coming through the windows. Well, time to go home, I guess…Where Chanel is waiting for me.

I already had said to Larry that I would be back at 5. This would give me time to relax, maybe find a present to Rose and Amun. I open up the door and I get ready for the yelling and screaming. But I hear nothing, not even a single step. I walk in, confused.

"Chanel?" I yell a little. I then notice a letter on my counter. I take off my shoes, my jacket and puts my keys and purse on the counter, before I read the letter. It's in Danish.

_Writers note: Don't worry! I would never write something, most of you wouldn't understand, and in this case: Danish. _

That must only mean one thing...She has been in a hurry.

_Celina. _

_If you are reading this letter, then I am already back in Denmark, taking care of Chantal. I would've stayed here until you came home, but money doesn't grow on trees. _

_I honestly don't know what to say...I'm, first of all, very pissed, because you didn't tell my anything, and just suddenly disappeared for over a week…I hope you are okay though._

_Second of all, your presents from me and the rest of the family are on your bed in the big black bag. I hope you'll like all of them. _

_I do feel that I should be mad at you – this is your fault for not telling me anything! You are still just a child, just turned 19…You don't have to do everything on your own, we are still here for you. But I hope to hear from you soon, at least call me when you read this letter._

_I got to go now, or I won't catch my plane. _

_About your new boyfriend…Arkman or something? I don't remember his name…_

_But either way. I like him._

_\- Chanel. _

_(Writers note again!: In the first chapter, I wrote that Celina turned 22, but when she speaks to Chanel on the phone, Celina says that she "just turned 19". I can understand, if you are confused by this…But her age is 19 __ Just to clarify it!) _

I laugh a little at her letter. It is a really sweet letter, but it also is an "insult" letter. Thanks sis. I decide to take a shower. After that, I change into something more comfortable, and I dial my sisters number. We speak for hours and hours, right until there is only a few hours until I have to go to the museum again. It is nice talking to her, when she is not pissed (she still was), I told her everything that she wanted to know about while I was gone.

After doing various of things, eating, packing the last presents for everyone (including the presents for Rose and Amun – They were acutally easy to find), and wash my uniform, I got into my car and drove to the museum. When I came, everything seemed normal, animals were out, different wax-figures were walking, talking. It was just like a normal shift, everything was back to normal, as it should be. I should be finding Ahkmenrah right away, but this time, I just wanted for a little while to just walk around for a bit. I said hi to Larry, so he knew I came to work, but after that, I walked away from Egypt, over to Africa. I said hi to Dexter, Teddy and Sacagawea…It's sometimes nice, to just walk around alone, with your own thoughts. I did this for not that long, before I went to Egypt to find Ahkmenrah. When I came, it was only Rose and Amun there. I smile as I walk towards them. They notice me and they both stand up at the exact same time, I hold out my hands.

"No no, please, sit." I say, still smiling. I sit down in front of them. They are holding hands.

"How are you guys?" I ask them.

"We are good." Amun says. Rose agrees.

"That's great to hear." I say.

"What about you?" Rose asks frowning. Why?

"I'm fine, just fine Rose." I smile and she gives a little smile back.

"Have you guys seen Ahkmenrah?" I ask them.

"He went out looking for you. He said that he was a little worried that you didn't show up as quick as usual." Rose says and looks at Amun, he agrees.

"I was out for a little walk, thinking about things." Maybe I should have told him, that I went out? But then he would've walked with me. It's okay, i'll just find him. I stand up.

"I'll go look for him then. Have you guys seen the whole museum? You could go around for a little walk if you want to? Or I can show you around once i've found Ahkmenrah?" I say to them. They looked at each other. They stand up.

"It's alright, just find Ahkmenrah, we'll walk alone, but we'll find you if there is something." Rose says and touches my shoulder. We both smile at each other, and I look quickly at Amun to give him a little smile, he does it back. We separate, as we walk different directions from Egypt. They walk towards Africa, I walk back to the entrance of the museum. I look around to see if he is here, I look especially to see his golden "hat", that I adore. I don't see him anywhere. Gosh, this upsets me for some reason…

Suddenly, I feel two hands behind my back wrapped around my waist and tolds me tightly. At first I get shocked, but it doesn't take me long to realise who it is. I can even smell that it is Ahkmenrah behind me. As he holds me tightly, he pushes me back to that I am almost leaning against his chest. He then kisses my neck and burries his nose in my hair, it tickles a little bit so I naturally giggle. He grins at my giggling.

"That is such a beautiful voice…" He mumbles to himself. I lean a little back against him, relaxing.

"See, I could be doing this half an hour ago, but I couldn't find you for some reason." He says and I can hear the humor in his voice. I smile and grin.

"I was out for a walk." I say quietly, so only he hears.

"Where?" He asks.

"Oh…I was in Africa…Aaand…A little all over the place."

"Was it fun?" He whispers in my ear.

"It was…Pleasant." I say. I then hear him chuckle and he wraps me a little more closer to him.

"Is this…'Pleasant'?" He asks. I grin.

"Indeed it is."

We just then stand there for a minute, embracing each other. Then eventually he slowly turns me around and he then gently kisses me. I kiss him back, feeling much more safer and happier than I was days ago, when I "was with" Kahmunrah. This is where I want to be, here, with him.

I'm glad he agreed to my suggestion:

"_So, let's stay together and make great memories in the future, okay?" I ask._

_At first he doesn't know what to say, but after a second, his face softens and he kisses my forehead._

"_Okay, let's stay together."_

**That is the end of chapter 17!**

**Sadly, I think chapter 18 will be the last chapter for "The New Night Guard".**

**I am planning to make a "The New Night Guard 2." I hope i'll have the time for it. **

**This chapter took a VERY LONG TIME, and I hope you can forgive me.**

**I love you all with all my heart! Thank you to everyone who follows this story, and likes it. You mean more to me than you know.**

**And hello to all the new readers! **

**See ya (hopefully) soon!**

**\- Easy C. **


End file.
